Equestria Ninja Girls Rainboom and Crystal Ninjas
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: The Rainbooms and Turtles are back together again taking on old foes and new foes with the help of the girls of Crystal Prep and an old robot friend. But with a vengeful ex-principal out to prove the existence of their magic, they may be in for a load of trouble.
1. Trip to New York City

**(Here's the next piece of my Equestria Ninja girls series featuring the Rainbooms and the Turtles teaming up with old rivals to take on new enemies and old ones.)**

One night at Twilight Sparkle's home inside her shed laboratory, Twilight was looking over multiple computer monitors on a table. Some screens were showing schematics, specifications, and brain waves. Twilight was studying them closely, as Sunset Shimmer and Spike were off to the side while looking at a containment chamber.

Sunset spoke to Twilight, "Is everything ok, Twilight?"

"Everything appears to check out," Twilight answered, "I'm not seeing any signs of abnormality at all."

"Well, that's good news." Sunset said in relief.

There was a knock at the shed door, and entering were the rest of the Rainbooms, "Hey, we got your text." Applejack told the two.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Yes, Sunset, your text sounded urgent." Rarity noted.

"Any trouble we gotta take down?" Rainbow asked in excitement, while doing ninja moves.

"Nothing like that, Rainbow Dash." Sunset answered, much to Rainbow's disappointment.

Pinkie looked at the chamber and all the monitors, "Whatcha working on?" she asked Twilight slyly.

"It's what we called you here for," Twilight said, as she went over to a switch, "Everyone ready?"

"Twilight, what're you about to do?" Applejack asked cautiously.

"We're about to meet our old friend again." Twilight said, and before the girls could question her she threw the switch generating power to the chamber.

The girls and Spike watched as the chamber was being charged with power. They started getting nervous feeling something was going to go wrong until they heard a microwave ding sound from the chamber, "What just happened?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

Twilight smiled, "It's done."

"What's done?" Fluttershy asked.

"Behold." Twilight pressed some buttons, and the chamber opened releasing some smoke.

Everyone was nervous while wondering what was about to emerge from the chamber. Suddenly stepping out was the Fugitoid with a body just like his previous one. The Professor yawned and flexed his limbs around, "Oh, yes! This is much better. I can finally move again!" he cheered.

The Rainbooms looked in disbelief, as Pinkie spoke up, "Professor?"

Fugitoid looked over seeing the rest of the Rainbooms, "My friends! How wonderful to see you all again!" he cheered happily.

The Rainbooms cheered equally happy, "Fugitoid!" they ran over and embraced their cyborg friend from outer space.

"You're really alive!" Rainbow said happily.

"We thought you were gone for good." Fluttershy added.

"But how is this possible?" Applejack wondered.

"How did you survive the explosion?" Rarity asked.

"Well, I can tell you I was certainly lucky," Fugitoid began, "After my ship exploded and took out the Triceraton mother ship and the black hole generator, my body was destroyed as well, though my head and brain remained in tact. I suddenly reactivated and saw I was floating among the countless debris from both our ships. Without my body and ship I couldn't move or contact anybody for assistance. I spent months circling the earth, until by luck I got hit by one of the Triceraton's ship debris hard sending me closer to the planet. I managed to drift close enough to get caught in earths gravitational pull. With that I started falling to the earth. I made sure to put my brain in hibernate mode so I wouldn't feel the crash landing. And wouldn't you know it, I landed here of all places and Sunset Shimmer found me."

"You found the Professor?" Rarity asked Sunset.

"How long ago was this?" Applejack asked her.

"Two weeks," she answered, "I brought him to Twilight hoping she could find a way to give him a body or something that could allow him to move."

"Before we left the ship I had downloaded most of the professor's schematics for his body just in case. With the data from it I managed to reconfigure and reverse engineer junk into an exact replica of his old body, with a few modifications." the genius explained.

"Such as?" Applejack asked.

"He has more weapons and defense systems than before."

"But what about his fusion core?" Fluttershy wondered.

"No longer a problem," Twilight answered, "Fugitoid's new body runs on electrical power, and much like a cell phone he needs to recharge but his power cell can last a whole day."

"How long does he need to recharge when he needs it?" Rarity wondered.

"It would take the whole night depending if he uses too much power during the day."

"Indeed, but hopefully I won't have to worry about needing a long time to recharge." Fugitoid said.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Rarity wondered.

"We wanted it to be a surprise for all of you." Sunset answered.

"We're surprised all right." Pinkie admitted.

"Any who, it's good to have ya back, Fugitoid." Rainbow said.

"We're sorry there's nothing anyone can do about your ship." Fluttershy said with sympathy.

Fugitoid sighed, "I understand. I may have loved that ship, but I love being able to move even more." he sat down and scratched Spike behind the ears.

"So what's going to happen now that you're back?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, you can't go back into space and your past self and our past selves have taken off for parts unknown." Pinkie added.

"Well, I begin a new life now. Without the Triceratons or the Kraang looking for me I'm free to do what I want." Fugitoid said.

"I told him he's more than happy than to be here with us." Sunset told them.

"And I could use an assistant around here." Twilight added.

"Oh, the turtles are going to be excited when they hear about this." Rainbow cheered.

"I can't wait to see them again." Fugitoid admitted.

"And you won't have to wait long," Rarity noted, "Our class and Crystal Prep Academy is having a combined class field trip to New York city in a few days."

"You'll have your chance to meet the turtles again there." Applejack added.

"How stupendous. I can't wait!" Fugitoid cheered, as the Rainbooms were happy to have their friend back.

* * *

It was early the morning the schools were going to head to New York for their trip. The sun hadn't even come up yet, as the Rainbooms, Spike, and Fugitoid stood outside CHS with bags. The Professor was looking around the front of the school and the building itself, "So this is your school. It looks like a fine institution."

"Ain't no better place to learn." Applejack admitted.

"Though why are we here so early again?" Fugitoid asked.

"We're waiting for someone who will also be joining us." Sunset explained.

"Princess Twilight?" Fugitoid asked.

"Close enough." she replied, as the portal to Equestria glowed, and coming out was Starlight Glimmer wearing a backpack.

"Wow. I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." she said, while getting herself together.

"Starlight!" the girls cheered, as they gathered around her.

"Hey, girls. How's it going?" she asked.

"Everything's peachy keen." Pinkie grinned.

"Hope you're set to see another part of this world." Sunset told her.

"Well, I do need to broaden my horizons." Starlight admitted.

Sunset brought Fugitoid over, "Starlight, we'd like to introduce to an old friend of ours, this is Professor Zayton Honeycutt, the Fugitoid. Professor, this is Starlight Glimmer, Princess Twilight's apprentice."

"A pleasure to meet you, Starlight." Fugitoid shook her hand.

"And it's nice to finally meet you too, Professor," Starlight admitted, "Princess Twilight's told me all about you."

"I can believe that."

"Well, we still got an hour before the buses and everyone else gets here, so we might as well make the most of it." Applejack said, as they waited it out.

* * *

When the sun rose up students from both CHS and Crystal Prep were gathering outside the school. It was hard to imagine more than a month or so ago the two schools were bitter enemies, with CPA acting more like the enemies. But now students from both schools were mingling with each other like good friends. It's true ever since Cadence took over as principal, CPA was brought out of Cinch's tyrannical era and into a bright new era.

Sunset spoke, "Ok, guys, let's go. And, Professor, remember what we talked about."

Rainbow spoke, "You're to keep it on the down-low."

"So ix-nay on the yborg-cay." Pinkie added.

"As far as anyone knows, you're my robot assistant who has sentience." Twilight put in.

"Understood, girls. An actor I shall be." Fugitoid declared.

So the girls started walking out, until greeted by a familiar friend, "Morning, girls."

They looked over and saw their enemy turned friend Juniper Montage. After what happened with magic mirror, Juniper decided to transfer over to CHS knowing it would be perfect to make new friends, "Hi, Juniper, how's it going?" Sunset greeted.

"All good. I can't believe we're actually going to New York. I can hardly wait!" Juniper said, getting all giddy.

"I know, right?" Pinkie asked in equal excitement.

The group then noticed coming over were the five girls from Crystal Prep that competed with them in the Friendship Games. There was Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest, "Girls, so good to see you!" Sour cheered, as she embraced Rarity. The old Sour Sweet would've followed up with a growling sarcastic remark, but after learning how to be better she broke that habit.

"And it's good to see you girls too." Rarity agreed.

"You girls ready to see the Big Apple?" Rainbow asked.

"Considering we've been planning for this trip for weeks, it's clear we are ready." Sugarcoat answered bluntly.

"I hope I get to see the Yankee stadium." Indigo said feeling pumped up.

"Same here." Rainbow agreed.

"Good morning, girls." greeted Principal Celestia, as she, her sister, and Principal Cadence walked over.

"We assume all of you are packed and ready?" V.P Luna asked.

"We are." Twilight confirmed.

"And I hope you don't mind, but we brought some guests with us for the trip." Sunset started.

"Guests?" Principal Cadence asked.

Starlight approached looking a tad nervous, "I'm Starlight Glimmer, I'm a friend of Princess Twilight's. When Sunset told me you were having this class trip she invited me, and Princess Twilight said it would be good for me to see more of this world."

Principal Celestia smiled, "Any friend of Princess Twilight is always welcomed to join us. Welcome aboard."

"Next our other friend is unique." Sunset began, not sure how else to tell them.

"How unique?" V.P Luna asked, as the adults and the other students were curious.

"Well..." Twilight began, as the girls made way for Fugitoid to take the stage.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt, but you can call me Fugitoid." he greeted them.

"Is that a robot?" Sunny Flare asked in disbelief.

"Metal body, robotic limbs and joints, what else could it be?" Sugarcoat asked rhetorically.

Fugitoid shook the three adults hands, "A pleasure to meet you, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and Principal Cadence."

"A pleasure indeed." V.P Luna agreed.

Flash went over to the Professor with some of the other students, "Wow. This is totally awesome."

"Thank you, Flash Sentry." Fugitoid replied.

"You know my name?" Flash asked curiously.

"Of course. I know everyone here. Twilight programmed everyone into my mind." Fugitoid acted out.

"You built him, Twilight?" Sour asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I did." Twilight answered sheepishly, knowing it was somewhat true.

"Dude, I have new-found respect for your talents." Lemon said in in awe.

"Thanks." Twilight replied.

"Why does he have the title of 'Professor'?" Micro Chips asked.

"Because his intelligence makes him smart enough to be one." Twilight explained.

"I hope he can come along with us." Sunset told the three authority figures.

"I promise not to be a burden." Fugitoid promised.

"Well, we don't see anything wrong with it." Principal Celestia admitted.

"So he can come too." Principal Cadence added.

"Yeah!" The Rainbooms cheered.

After everyone loaded their luggage in the three charter buses provided by Crytal Prep, they were ready to get on board. Fugitoid walked up to one and spoke, "So this is what you call a bus. How astounding."

"Let's go Professor." Rainbow said, as they led him on board.

Fugitoid walked down the aisle before taking a seat by the window, "Very comfy." he got comfy in his seat.

"We're glad you're feeling that way." Sunset said, as she took the seat next to the robot.

After all three buses were filled with passengers, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence each took a bus to monitor. Celestia was currently monitoring the bus the Professor, and the Rainbooms were occupying with some of the other Wondercolt and Shadowbolt students, "Ok, students, who's ready for New York City?" she declared, as the students cheered.

The three buses took off, while coming around the corner was a blue car that began following the buses. Behind the wheel of that car was none other than Abacus Cinch herself. She drove with determination to keep on their trail, and spoke to herself, "I will not let those girls of CHS get away with getting me fired. I will prove to the school board they use magic and that I was right all along." she laughed to herself, as she trailed the buses bound for New York City.

 **(And there you have it. Fugitoid has been given a new body since Sunset found his head at the end of Turtles in Equestria, and now Cinch is out for revenge against the Rainbooms. Don't miss next time.)**


	2. Old Friends

**(Here's the next one where the Rainbooms reunite with the turtles and the ninjas meet some new girls as well.)**

The buses loaded with students from Canterlot High and Crystal Prep had just entered New York City. The students form both schools looked out their windows to get a good look at one of the biggest city's ever. Even Fugitoid was looking out his window in nostalgia. The Rainbooms couldn't help but find the Professor's excitement amusing, but knew he never had a chance to actually visit earth what with the whole planet in danger situation.

As they drove past Antonio's Pizza, the girls couldn't help but think of their friends the turtles and knew they'd be meeting up with them soon enough.

The car parked outside a hotel, and the students dismounted and stood before Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, "All right, students, settle down please." Cadence calmed them.

Celestia spoke up, "For today let's take the time and get settled in at the hotel, and tomorrow we'll begin our tour of the city."

"We've already talked to the manager here and has set you all up two a room." Luna explained.

At the sound of that, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer looked at Fugitoid, and Twilight spoke, "But Fugitoid still sticks with me, right? He is my personal assistant after all."

"We'll allow it, Twilight." Cadence replied.

"Thank you so much, Ms." Fugitoid thanked her.

"Now then let's all get inside and checked in." Celestia ordered, as they all went inside the hotel.

* * *

As they all waited in the lobby, the Rainbooms were checking their assigned roommates. Sunset spoke to Twilight, "Looks like it's us and the Professor, Twilight."

"And me." Spike popped his head out of Twilight's backpack.

"I'm with Rarity." Pinkie cheered.

"I can live with that." Rarity admitted.

"I'm with A.J." Rainbow said.

"Works for me." Applejack answered.

"Juniper and I will be bunking." Fluttershy said.

"I don't mind." Juniper added.

Starlight came over, "Hey, girls. I'll be bunking with Trixie."

"Ok, so we know who we're bunking with," Sunset began, "But, Starlight, you think you can sneak out of your room quietly tonight?"

"I'll try." Starlight admitted.

"Oh, girls, I'm so excited to see my friends again." Fugitoid said all giddy.

"So are we, Professor." Twilight agreed.

"Though why do we have to keep it a secret?" Starlight wondered, "Didn't you say your school knows about the turtles?"

"Yes, our school does." Sunset replied.

"Not Crystal Prep." Twilight added.

"And we don't wanna risk scaring them." Applejack added.

"So tonight, we rendezvous with them on their fave look out spot." Rainbow whispered.

"Agreed." they all nodded.

* * *

That night, the Rainbooms, Juniper, Starlight, and Fugitoid stepped out of their rooms. The Rainbooms were each wearing new outfits designed by Rarity (Their outfits warn in the Equestria Girls Digital Series).

They looked around seeing everything was clear, "Ok, let's go." Rainbow whispered, as they started creeping along the hall, until a voice spoke up.

"You're going to see them, right?"

The group jumped before spinning around, and saw Flash Sentry standing by his assigned room's door, "Flash, don't scare us like that." Sunset gasped.

"Sorry, but you're going to see them, right?"

"Yes, we are, Flash." Twilight confirmed.

"We haven't seen them in awhile, plus they always love to see us." Applejack explained.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Fluttershy hoped.

Flash smiled, "I'm not one to blab to anyone. You go see the guys. Just make sure you're not out too late."

"Thanks, Flash." Sunset said.

"Yes, a thousand thank yous Flash Sentry." Fugitoid said with gratitude.

So the girls and Fugitoid continued on, while Flash went back into his room. What they were not aware of was that five girls were peeking from their own rooms and watched the Rainbooms sneak off.

* * *

Later out in the city, the Rainbooms were roof jumping like the trained ninjas they were, while Fugitoid was following them by using his new built in rockets in his feet. He few while carrying Starlight and Juniper in his arms. The two girls looked down, as Juniper spoke, "I can't believe they can actually move like that."

"Those are my girls for you." Fugitoid said proudly.

"This is my first time in New York too," Starlight admitted, "It's even bigger than Twilight told me."

"Well, girls, hold on tight. I'm going down." Fugitoid instructed, as he slowly descended down onto a roof top the girls had stopped at.

"They should be here soon." Twilight checked the time.

"Professor, hide behind there, and stay there until we tell you to come out." Pinkie ordered while motioning behind a water tower.

"Oh, I see. It'll be more of a surprise. Clever, Pinkie Pie." Fugitoid said as, he went to hide.

The girls waited while looking around, until they saw a bunch of silhouette's shine on the ground before them. They spun around and saw eight figures standing above them in the moonlight. They jumped down and revealed with was their friends the turtles, and the New York human friends.

"Hey, Rainbooms!" Mikey cheered.

"Guys!" the girls cheered, as they raced over to their friends.

"Leo!" Twilight cheered, as she embraced the turtle leader, "It's so good to see you."

"It's great to see you too, Twilight." Leo admitted, while feeling very happy on the inside.

"Don't' forget about me." Spike said, popping his head out of the bag.

"Like I could." Leo replied, as he rubbed Spike's head.

"Mikey, Shini!" Pinkie embraced the two, "I missed you guys so much!"

"Missed you too, Pinkie." Mikey agreed.

"You always are the life of the party." Shini added with a laugh.

"April, Donnie. Wonderful to see you two." Rarity said, as she embraced them.

"And it's great to see you too, Rarity." April replied.

"Hey, Casey." Applejack greeted Casey Jones with a fist bump.

"What up, A.J?" Casey asked playing it cool.

"Hey, Raph." Sunset greeted the tough turtle.

"How're you doing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Same old I guess." he shrugged.

Rainbow, Starlight, and Juniper went to Karai, "Hey, Karai, how's it going?" Rainbow asked, as the two locked hands.

"Never better, Dash. How've you girls been?"

"Oh, you know. Being awesome and all." Rainbow gloated, as Starlight and Juniper giggled.

"Rainbow, don't ever change." Karai replied.

"So how was the ride in from home?" Leo asked them.

"It was all right." Twilight admitted.

"I can't believe your school is actually having a class trip here." Casey said.

"Yeah. What're the odds?" April asked.

"Surprised us too." Applejack admitted.

"So guys, we also have a surprise for you." Pinkie said in sing song.

"Ooh, I love surprises." Mikey beamed.

"I really hate surprises." Raph said with a grumble.

"This one you're going to love, Raph." Sunset assured him.

"Drum roll, Pinkie." Rainbow told the party lover who made drumming noises, "Introducing a blast from our past, a friend we lost forever," Rainbow began before motioning to the water tower, "Behold!"

The ninjas looked and saw coming out into the open was Fugitoid, "Hello, my friends. So good to see you again." he greeted.

The ninjas looked in shock, as Donnie asked, "Professor?"

"Fuge?" Casey asked in surprise.

"In the robot body." he joked.

"Professor!" the group cheered, while racing over to their friend, minus Karai and Shini.

As ninjas crowded around their old robot friend, as April spoke, "I can't believe it, you're alive."

"We thought you were gone for good." Mikey said happily.

"You know you can't keep a good robot down, Michelangelo." Fugitoid replied.

"But how's this possible?" Leo asked.

"I survived the explosion, or rather my head was in tact. It wasn't too long I reactivated and floated above the earth. I managed to get close enough to the planet's atmosphere and fell to it. Luckily Susnet found me and brought me back home."

"You found Fugitoid?" Raph asked Sunset.

"Yeah. Surprised me too." Sunset admitted.

"So how'd you get this new body?" Donnie asked, while looking Fugitoid over.

"You can thank Twilight for that." he replied.

"Twilight?" Leo asked.

"All it took was some reverse engineering and elbow grease and he's as good as new." Twilight told them.

"Well, it's good to have you back, Fugitoid." Leo told him.

"Thank you, Leonardo."

Karai and Shini approached, as the former enemy ninja asked, "Now who is this?"

"Karai, Shinigami, this is Professor Honeycutt, the Fugitoid." Leo introduced them.

"This is the robot you were traveling through space with?" Karai asked Leo.

"One and the same." Leo confirmed, as the Professor approached the two girls, and shook their hands.

"Ah, Ms. Karai and Ms. Shinigami, I'm delighted to meet you two. The girls have told me so much about you two."

"Well, Leo said nothing but great things about you." Karai admitted.

"Did he now?" Fugitoid asked Leo, who smiled signaling he truly forgave him for his mistakes.

"So how've things been here in the Big Apple?" Rainbow asked.

"Just the same old." April answered.

"Kicking bad guy butt, and munching on pizza." Mikey added.

"Good times." Pinkie smiled.

April suddenly touched her head getting a vibe, "April, what's up?" Donnie asked in concern.

"We're being watched, guys." she whispered.

"Where?" Juniper asked.

"Right there." April motioned behind a rooftop access door.

The ninjas armed their weapons, thinking it was a spy. They wanted to get the drop on whoever it was until Pinkie shouted, "Come out with your hands up!" the ninjas cringed thinking the enemy was going to make a run for it, but to their surprise they came out from hiding.

It was the Crystal Prep girls who looked sheepish, "Girls?" the Rainbooms asked in shock.

"Hey, girls." Sour greeted sheepishly.

"What're you all doing here?" Rarity asked.

"We could ask the same thing." Sugarcoat replied.

"No fair, we asked first." Pinkie retorted.

"We saw you girls sneak out of the hotel so we followed you." Indigo explained.

"It wasn't easy following you this way," Sunny spoke, "How can you jump so far?"

"Yeah you girls do parkour now?" Lemon asked.

"Not exactly." Twilight replied.

"Hold up," Raph broke them up, "Who are these girls?"

"Well, who're you?" Sugarcoat asked.

Sunset stepped in, "Girls, these are our friends form this city," she started introducing, "This is April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai Hamato, and Shinigami," the four humans waved, "And these guys are the ninja turtles. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo."

"What up." Mikey greeted, only to get clonked on the head by Raph which annoyed him while Raph shook his head in irritation.

"And Raphael." Sunset concluded.

"You're turtles?" Sour asked.

"That's right." Donnie confirmed.

"Is that a problem?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"No, but turtles don't walk on two legs, or wear masks." Sunny noted.

"That's because we're mutants." Donnie answered.

"Mutants?" Lemon asked.

"Yeah. Cool right?" Mikey asked.

"Cool, yeah." Indigo admitted.

"So who're you girls?" April asked.

Sour Sweet introduced them, "This is Sunny Flare, this is Sugarcoat, this is Indigo Zap, this is Lemon Zest, and I'm Sour Sweet."

"These girls go to Crystal Prep, the school we came on the trip with." Rarity explained.

"Crystal Prep?" Leo asked, before looking at the girls and gasped. He frowned and stomped towards them, much to everyone's shock. The Crystal Prep girls didn't like the look on his face, as he stopped and called them out, "You're the girls that gave Twilight such a hard time all because you wanted to win some stupid game!"

"Easy, pal. What's with you?" Indigo asked.

"I'm a concerned friend. A friend who cares about others," Leo began, "Do you have any idea the emotional trauma you left on Twilight by pressuring her into using magic beyond anyone's control?" he continued to lash out, until Raph and Twilight held him back.

"Ease, up, Leo." Raph told his brother.

"Yes, Leo. It's not worth it." Twilight assured him.

"Not worth it?" Leo asked in disbelief, "Twilight, these girls practically made you become a monster!"

"But we all moved past it." Twilight continued to assure her friend.

"No, it's ok, Twilight," Sunny replied, while feeling guilty, "We deserve to get chewed out."

Lemon spoke up feeling equally guilty, "Winning was the only thing driving us. We didn't even care about consequences to accomplish it."

"But that's not who we are. Anymore." Sour promised.

"Yeah, these girls helped us see winning isn't as fun as it is being friends." Indigo put in.

"So yeah, we're all friends now." Sugarcoat finished.

Leo looked at the five girls, and then to Twilight who was giving him a pleading look. Leo smiled, and answered, "All right." Twilight smiled and embraced him.

"So are you girls gonna tell us how you know these guys or what?" Indigo asked the Rainbooms.

Before they could answer, they heard commotion going down below. Everyone looked down and saw the Purple Dragon looting from a store, but this time it wasn't just Hun and his three flunkies, but at least fifteen to twenty members.

"Whoa, the Purple Dragons have doubled?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"This is unexpected." Donnie admitted.

"Oh, well. More Dragons to knock down." Raph smirked, as the ninjas got ready.

"Can we help?" Pinkie asked, "It's been awhile since we fought something."

"But you girls don't have your weapons on you." Karai noted.

"Weapons?" The Crystal Prep girls asked.

"You're right," Rarity confirmed, "They're back at the hotel. We didn't think we'd run into trouble tonight."

"Not run intro trouble in this city?" Raph asked rhetorically.

"Point." Rarity admitted.

"Don't worry, we got these babies." Rainbow motioned to her necklace and the other Rainbooms magic necklaces.

"All right," Leo agreed, before motioning to the Crystal Prep Girls, Starlight, and Juniper, "You girls wait here. Professor, if anything happens guard them."

"You got it, Leonardo." Fugitoid saluted.

"Come on team." Leo said, as the group of ninjas jumped down into battle.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey and Pinkie cheered.

The Crystal Prep girls looked at each other, "What did they say?" Sunny asked.

"Booyakasha." Lemon repeated.

"I thought that's what they said." Sunny noted.

 **(Looks like the Rainbooms are about to experience a fight on their first night back in the city. Will these new Purple Dragon recruits be too much for them?)**


	3. Gang Fight

**(And now the teams must face the Purple Dragons like old times.)**

Outside a shop, Hun was watching several of his Purple Dragons carrying bags of cash, and other goods. He spoke to his crew, "Excellent, we'll go for another place and call it a night."

Suddenly the turtles, and their human friends dropped in, "Little shopping between jail time, Hun?" Leo inquired.

"We're just suckers for a good sale." Hun humored him.

"Impressive new entourage." Raph admitted, while motioning to all the new members.

"Shredder and the Foot Clan may be finished, but the Purple Dragons will never go down," Hun promised them, "Since the Purple Dragons have broken away from the Foot, I've decided it was time we expanded."

"Expansion or not, we're still going to stop you." Karai declared.

"I'd like to see you try." Hun answered with a smug look.

"Oh, we'll try all right." Came Rainbow Dash's voice, as she and the Rainbooms came into the light.

"It's those girls from before," Sid gasped. He looked at Rarity and panicked, "AHH! The Whiner!" he cowered behind Tsoi and Fong.

"Miss me, boys?" Rarity smirked.

"So what brings the Rainbooms back to the city?" Hun inquired while crossing his arms.

"We're on a class trip." Pinkie smiled.

"I see. Well, I hope your class won't miss you too much." he readied his spiky rings.

"Try us." Sunset beckoned him.

"Attack!" Hun ordered, as the Purple Dragons went into battle.

"Ninjas, take them down!" Leo ordered, as the good guys went at it with their enemies.

* * *

Leo and Twilight were fighting side by side as two Purple Dragons members fought them, "Can you keep up, Twilight?"

"Of course. Question is... Can you?" she asked with a smirk, as they knocked their opponents out.

Raph was fighting three purple dragons, until Sunset called, "Raph, heads up!" she called as another was coming right by him. Sunset ran to Raph who bent over allowing the girl to slide across his shell and deliver a swinging kick to the one punk.

"Nice one." Raph cheered.

Mikey was swinging his chucks around hitting any Purple Dragon, before Shini and Pinkie Pie joined him. Pinkie smiled, "I missed fighting along side you guys."

"Well, you know how to make a fight feel exciting." Shini admitted.

"Let's have some fireworks!" Pinkie channeled her geode magic to some sprinkles and threw them around. The sprinkles exploded around the thugs distorting their vision. The three attacked the Purple Dragons knocking them out.

"Explosive." Mikey said, as he and Pinkie fist bumped.

Rainbow Dash using her geode magic ran circles around the Purple Dragons making them dizzy, "Can't catch me!" she mocked them.

Some members armed with butcher knives and butterfly knives went for Rarity who used the magic of her geode to throw diamond disks at their weapons disarming them. When they went to grab their weapons, they were levitated up by April using her psychic ability, "I don't think so, boys." April told them.

Karai shifted into snake form and knocked the the thugs aside before shifting back to human, "You go, girls." she smiled at the two who smiled back.

Casey was skating around swatting his goalie stick at a few Purple Dragons, "Come and get some, suckers!"

Before one could sneak up on Casey, Applejack jumped in and used her geode strength to knock him out, "Watch your back, Jones." she warned him.

"Thanks, A.J."

Donnie was knocking some Purple Dragons around with his bo-staff, while noticing Fluttershy was dodging most of her opponents, "Need a hand, Fluttershy?"

"Don't worry, I can handle it." she activated her magic and called together all the alley cats in the vicinity. All the felines tried to scratch and claw at the Purple Dragons who tried to get them off, but started running from them.

* * *

Up on the rooftop, Starlight, Juniper, Fugitoid, and the Shadowbolts watched their friends fight the gang, "Look at them go." Lemon gasped.

"Especially Twilight." Sunny added.

"Is this really the same girl we've been pushing around so much?" Sour Sweet asked in disbelief.

"If you saw what she was like up in space, you'd be surprised at what she can do." Fugitoid told her.

"It's like watching the girls I know back in Equestria." Starlight admitted.

Juniper looked over and saw Tsoi of the Purple Dragons climbed up the fire escape to the roof, "Uh, girls." she said nervously, as they saw him.

"I thought we was being watched." Tsoi said, while smirking.

The girls didn't know what to do, until Fugitoid slid before them, "Behind me, girls."

"What's this walking rust bucket gonna do?" Tsoi asked.

Fugitoid answered, "Watch me." suddenly popping out of his wrists were blasters. He started shooting at the ground close to Tsoi's feet resulting in him jumping around like her was dancing. As he was shooting, he spoke sounding excited, "Oh, I feel it! I FEEL THE ADRENALINE, BABY!"

Starlight put her arms around him, "Professor, relax, will you? No need to go crazy."

Fugitoid ceased his firing, "Oh, sorry. I was just caught up in the moment."

"Well, you sure scared him off." Indigo motioned to Tsoi who retreated back to the ground level.

* * *

Back on the ground, Leo, Sunset, and Karai were facing Hun head on. Even with the older martial arts master throwing all his moves at them, they still hung in there. Twilight saw an opening and used her own psychic power from her geode to levitate Hun and throw him into the rest of the dragons.

"Retreat!" Hun ordered, as they ran for it.

The ninjas and Rainbooms cheered in victory, "We are so awesome!" Rainbow pumped her fists.

"Good to see you girls are still in top form." Karai noted.

"Like we would slack off?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

"Come on, let's go back up." Leo said, as they returned to the roof where Fugitoid and the girls waited.

"That was amazing!" Sunny gasped.

"I can't believe how well you can all fight." Sugarcoat said feeling impressed.

"Especially you, Twilight." Lemon added.

"Well, I had some good teachers." she said sheepishly, while motioning to Leo and the rest of her friends.

"Fugitoid also protected us." Juniper told them.

"Thanks, Professor." Sunset said.

"Any time." Fugitoid gave them an A-OK sign with his digits.

"So can we talk about your friends here?" Sugarcoat asked about the turtles.

"It is quite a story." Twilight warned them.

"We're still willing to listen." Sour Sweet assured her.

"Well, sit down and listen closely." Leo instructed, as they did so and told the girls their story.

Afterward the Shadowbolts were in shock. Sour began, "So you were all normal turtles until you turned into mutants by a substance called mutagen."

"And you were raised and trained by your master/father Hamato Yoshi or Splinter who became a mutant rat." Indigo continued.

"You fought other mutants, aliens, monsters, and a ninja clan led by Splinter's rival Oroku Saki the Shredder." Sunny said.

"Who led Karai to think he was her father instead of Splinter." Lemon noted.

"That about sums it up." Donnie answered.

"This is all so wicked." Indigo said feeling hyped.

"So all that talk about New York being invade by the Kraang was all real?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Sure was." April confirmed.

"And that Triceraton invasion wasn't a hoax?" Sour asked.

"Nope." Mikey shook his head.

"And is it really true in an alternate time line the earth was swallowed up by a black hole taking all of us with it?" Lemon wondered.

"That's right," Sunset confirmed, "But thanks to the Professor and time travel we stopped those events from taking place."

"And you actually fought a demon and actual horror monsters?" Sunny asked the turtles.

"Yeah. Even turned Raph into a vampire." Mikey motioned to Raph who glared at his brother.

"Is New York always this crazy?" Sour asked.

"On a daily basis, yes." Leo admitted.

"This place is more exciting than I thought." Indigo said with excitement.

Twilight checked the time, "Oh, man, it's late. We got to get back before anybody knows we're missing."

"And we're suppose to tour the city tomorrow." Sunset added.

"Well, you all go an head back. We need to go to." Leo said.

"Maybe we'll see you tomorrow?" Sour asked.

"Count on it." Mikey assured.

"Well, come on girls." Fugitoid said, as he and the girls headed back to the hotel.

The ninjas watched, as April spoke, "Those Shadow Bolt girls seem ok."

"Yeah. Hate to see what they were like when they were nasty." Casey added.

"Come on, team. Let's go." Leo said, as the ninjas headed back as well.

* * *

The girls and Fugitoid returned to the hotel and went back to their rooms without even being caught. As Twilight and Sunset got into their beds, Fugitoid began his recharge mode, "Goodnight, girls."

"Goodnight, Professor." they said, as the Professor went into hibernate mode to recharge.

Sunset spoke to Twilight, "Sure was nice seeing the turtles again."

"Yeah." Twilight agreed.

"And you looked really glad to see Leo again." Sunset teased.

"Not that excited." Twilight answered, while hiding her embarrassed blush.

"Mm-hm." Sunset squinted her eyes at her.

"I'm going to bed." Twilight turned over and pretended to sleep while secretly smiling at how good ti was to see Leo.

Meanwhile out in the city, Abacus Cinch was forced to settle for a room at a cheap motel. But she didn't have time to complain about the dirty environment, for she had plans. She looked out the window and spoke, "They're in the city, and I will expose them so the world will know the truth." she closed the drapes.

 **(And there you go. The girls are still in top form with their ninja training. But Cinch is also in the city determined to expose the Rainbooms magic.)**


	4. Tour of the Lair

**(Hey all. Here's where the Crystal Prep Girls get a tour of the lair, and the group comes face to face with a new gang led by an old enemy.)**

The next morning outside the hotel, all the CHS and CPS students were gathered before their principals, and a few other adults. Celestia addressed the students, "Alright, students, listen up! You will each be paired off into a group and will be given a tour guide to show you around the city."

"You are to listen to your guides and not stray from them or your own group." Luna put in.

Cadence finished, "Your groups have already been gathered, and now we'll assign you your guides."

As the three adults assigned various groups an escort, the Rainbooms, Crystal Prep Girls, Juniper, Starlight, and Fugitoid stood together, "I'm so happy we're one group!" Pinkie bounced up and down.

"Indeed, I wouldn't want to be in any other group but you girls." Fugitoid said.

"I don't know too many people here, so I kinda have no choice." Starlight said sheepishly.

The three adults motioned to the group, "And now for you girls, we'll be leaving you under the care of..." Celestia was cut off by a certain girl's voice.

"It's ok, Principal Celestia," everyone turned to see April, Casey, Shini, and Karai who just arrived, "We'll handle this bunch." April finished.

The girls were ecstatic to see their friends, as Celestia spoke, "April, Casey, Karai, and Shini. This is a treat."

"The girls told us you would be here in New York for a class trip." Karai explained.

"And since we figured some of them would need an escort, we came right over." Casey added.

"Well, you four are responsible even for young ones." Luna admitted from witnessing what they were capable of back at camp.

"Do you two know these kids?" Cadence asked the two sisters.

"Yes, Principal Cadence," Celestia began, "This is April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Karai Hamato, and Shinigami."

"They attended Camp Everfree awhile back with all of us." Luna explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Cadence greeted the four, "I'm Cadence; Principal of Crystal Prep Academy."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Karai greeted back.

Casey whispered to April, "Wow. Cadence's counterpart here don't look too shabby."

"Casey, if she's anything like Princess Cadence, she's probably seeing our Twilight's brother." April replied.

"Point." he admitted.

"We trust you will keep an eye on our students and not let them out of your sights?" Celestia inquired.

"You can count on us, ma'am." Shini assured.

"Then we'll leave them under your care." Luna said, as the group stood by the four New York Teens.

"You are all to report back here by seven o'clock for role call. No later." Cadence told the groups.

"Yes, ma'am." the students answered. And so the groups and their escorts took off, as the ninja girls followed their New York friends.

* * *

As the New York teens showed their friends around, they were pointing out some of the hot spots they knew. Mostly to the CPS Girls, Juniper, and Starlight. Casey pointed to the hockey rink, "That's the Midtown Hockey Rink. I go there a lot to perfect my sweet hockey skills." he boasted.

"You must lose a lot of teeth because of that." Sugarcoat noted.

"Hey, I like my gap how it is. And this was the sight where I first fought Foot Bots."

"Those were Shredder's robot minions, right?" Starlight asked.

"That's right." Karai confirmed.

"Just about every street and building in this whole city is like a fighting landmark to us and the turtles." April explained.

"Like Washington Square is where they fought the Triceratons both in the past and their present time." Fugitoid added.

"They even fought one of them on the Statue of Liberty." Casey put in.

"And that building there is where we fought Shredder and his goons that time." Pinkie pointed out.

"Yeah, where we went kick-ass on Shredder's butt sending him flying across the city," Rainbow chuckled, "Oh, good times."

"With all the action that happens in this city, I may think about moving here when I graduate." Indigo said.

"I would've thought with all we've said that happens here you'd be discouraged from wanting to live here." April replied.

"Maybe, but still you don't get that kinda action in other cities." the goggles girl said.

"Well, come on. A lot more ground to cover." Applejack said, as they pressed on.

* * *

After touring all of New York's best spots, they walked around to an alleyway, "And now for the best part of the tour, we're taking you to meet the guys where they live." Casey said.

Sour Sweet looked down at the manhole, "Are you for real?"

"We told you they live in the sewer." Sunset reminded them.

"I may throw up." Juniper gagged.

"It's not that bad once you get past the smell," Rarity assured them, "Trust me I felt the same way."

"Well, lead on." Sunny said.

So the girls and Fugitoid climbed down the sewer ladder before closing the hole up with the lid. When they reached the bottom Sunset spoke to the other girls, "Follow us and stay close. It's easy to get lost down here if you don't know the way."

And so the group followed Sunset and then others through the sewer while trying to ignore the smells or the repulsive garbage floating in the streams. As they passed through one tunnel, Starlight spoke, "How much farther?"

"Not far now." Karai answered.

They opened a door, and were suddenly in the subways, "The lair isn't far now." Twilight said, as they pressed on.

They finally reached the entrance to the lair, "We're here." Applejack said, as they saw the turtles watching another episode of Space Heroes the Next Generation.

Leo cheered as the episode ended, "Yes! Best episode so far!" his brothers groaned, as Indigo called.

"You actually watch that lame show?"

The brothers attention turned to the entrance where they saw their friends, "Girls, welcome to our crib." Mikey welcomed.

Lemon looked around, "Love what you done to the place."

"Not bad given your lifestyle." Fugitoid admitted.

"How can you even tell what time of day it is when down here?" Starlight asked.

"That's why we have alarm clocks." Donnie replied.

Leo turned to Indigo, "And what do you mean lame show? Space Heroes the Next Generation is the best."

"Yeah. If you constantly like incessant whining, face slapping, and outright assault with no regards for others." Sugarcoat said.

"Ooh, burn." Mikey chuckled.

"So this is where you've lived since you became mutants?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, but there were times we had to hideout elsewhere." Donnie admitted.

"There was April's Family Farm, Antonio's, Fugitoid's ship, and the various times we had to camp out when we were in different worlds or places in time." Mikey listed them off.

"And you've barely been spotted by people?" Sunny asked.

"Sometimes, but other times we've been forced to give ourselves away." Raph answered.

Mikey spoke up, "How about we give you all a tour, starting with my room?"

Raph smacked the back of Mikey's head, "None of them want to see your room, Mikey. It's a trash heap."

"Raph, how dare you insult the sanctuary that is my room." the two got in each others faces, only for Sunset to come between them.

"All right, you guys, knock it off."

"But a tour is a good idea. Follow us." Leo instructed, as they showed them around the lair.

Donnie opened the doors to the lab, "And this is my lab, where I do my experiments and inventions."

The Rainbooms friends and Fugitoid looked around, "Not too shabby for someone with access to technology years behind other planets." the Professor admitted.

"I do try." Donnie replied.

Juniper looked at the frozen Mutagen Man and backed away in shock, "Is that some freaky science experiment of yours?"

Donnie answered, "No. He was a friend of ours who got mutated, but lost his mind in the process. We had to put him on ice to keep him from hurting others. I promised to cure him, and I intend to."

The group suddenly heard a clunking sound, and saw walking over to them was Metalhead, "Hey, isn't that Metalhead?" Applejack asked.

"That's right. May I introduce you to the new Metalhead." Donnie displayed his creation who gave them a thumbs up.

Metalhead walked over to the girls and extended his hand out to Indigo Zap, "Wow. Polite robot, aren't you?" she asked, as she shook his hand.

Fugitoid inspected him, "Quite a remarkable design, Donatello. Especially from using junk parts."

"Got to work with what I got." the smart turtle answered.

"And he actually has intelligence?" Fugitoid inquired.

"Yeah. His upgraded A.I is still in tact from before his last body was destroyed."

The turtles took their human friends into the dojo, "This is the dojo where we spend countless hours training and honing our ninja skills." Leo explained.

"It's also where we learned to be kick-butt ninjas too." Rainbow added.

Starlight noticed a mantle with pictures, and the pictures were of the turtles and with them their father. She eyed the mutant rat and spoke, "Is that Master Splinter?"

The turtles, April, Casey, and the Rainbooms looked at the picture a bit sad, as Leo answered, "Yes. Our departed sensei and father, Hamato Yoshi."

"He must've been one radical rat." Lemon said.

"He was the best." Raph answered.

"He taught us everything about honor, heart, and family." Sunset added.

"We'll never forget all we learned from him." Fluttershy said, while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Even if I started out thinking he was my enemy, I was overjoyed to know that my real father was nothing like Shredder." Karai said, missing her father even more.

"I wish I could've gotten to know him more." Fugitoid said.

"I'm sure sensei would've liked you, Professor," April assured, "And the rest of you too." the other girls smiled.

* * *

After awhile, the New York teens and the visiting girls along with the Professor left the lair needing to get back to their tour and then back to the hotel before role-call, "It's gotta be awesome being a ninja here in the big apple." Lemon told the group.

"I know, this city was made for that kind of training with how they move." Indigo added.

"Well, roof top jumping does make for a good exercise," April admitted, "But trust me, it's not as easy as it looks."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Starlight asked.

"You have no idea."

"And it wasn't easy for us, when we first learned to be ninjas." Rarity added.

"Maybe to some of you, but I had it down no problem." Rainbow boasted.

Suddenly April stopped and held onto her head, "April, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Everyone, we're being followed." she said, as the group surveyed the surrounding area that looked deserted.

Suddenly emerging from the shadows or other hiding spots were a bunch of college aged boys dressed like punks. One thing they all had in common was they each wore a black leather jacket with a big red letter 'T' on back like a logo.

"Oh, great another gang." Sour Sweet said dryly.

"Not just any gang sweetheart," came a voice. The group looked and saw approaching was a young man roughly nineteen. He had dark skin, dark eyes, and black hair done up in dreadlocks. He wore sneakers, jeans, a plain white shirt, the same jacket as the other gangsters were wearing, tied around his head was a white bandanna, and he had hoop ring piercings on his left eyebrow and on the left side of his lower lip, "We're the Turks, the newest gang to walk these streets. And I'm Jencko."

"An new gang huh?" Casey asked, "Well, this is a change up. After knocking around Hun and the Purple Dragons constantly, I could use some new punching bags."

"You won't feel so cocky once we punch you around, kid." Jencko answered.

"Can't we just sit down and talk this over?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Sorry, girl. We don't do negotiations without our boss." the boy answered.

"No negotiating, huh?" Rainbow asked, "Works for me." she got in a stance.

"Fugitoid, protect the girls." April told the Professor.

"Affirmative." Fugitoid activated his defense systems.

"Girls, take them down!" Sunset ordered, as the Rainbooms, and their ninja friends went into battle.

The Turks fought with blunt objects from bats, crowbars, pipes, and switchblades, while Sunset was smart enough to make sure to bring her satchel of kunai which she used against the gangsters using knives.

The Rainbooms and ninja teens used their skills against the Turks. Many of them were surprised when the Rainbooms were using their magic powers to fight them. Jencko seeing this, went aside and spoke into a cellphone, "Yo, boss. We're dealing with a buncha girls here who're fighting with freaky witchcraft or something. What do they look like? Hold on." he quickly took a picture with his phone and sent it to his boss through text. He got a reply back reading, 'Bring them to me.' Jencko looked over at the Rainbooms and smirked. He reached into his pocket pulling out a smoke bomb.

The boy called out, "Hey, girls. My boys and I are feeling so hot, we're smokin'!" he tossed the smoke bomb to release smokescreen.

"Look out!" Applejack called, as the girls started coughing, and were suddenly jabbed in their stomachs knocking them out cold.

A truck drove by and the Turks jumped into the back carrying the girls inside. Spike barked, "Twilight!"

"No!" Starlight cried.

"They're gone." Sunny gasped.

"Oh, dear." Fugitoid said in shock.

"We got to warn the turtles." April said, as sh pulled out her T-Phone.

"Where could they have gone?" Shini wondered.

"I don't know," Karain began, "But we will find them." she promised.

* * *

Elsewhere inside an old factory meant to make shoes, the Rainbooms were locked inside a big cage, until they were splashed with water waking them up. The girls rise up and look around, "Where are we?" Pinkie asked.

"Our hideout," Jencko answered, "Sorry for not showing more hospitality, but we don't usually have too many guests who leave."

"Oh, my." Fluttershy trembled.

"Why'd you capture us anyway?" Twilight asked.

"It doesn't matter, with our powers we're gonna bust out." Rainbow said, as the girls were about to use their powers only to realize their amulets were missing.

"Our necklaces!" Rarity gasped.

"Looking for these?" one member asked, as he held the seven necklaces out.

"Give those back!" Twilight demanded.

"Or what?" Jencko asked, "It's clear these trinkets are the source of your powers, and our boss could make use of them.

"Just who is this boss of yours?" Applejack asked.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching that sounded metallic, and familiar voice answered, "That would be me, Applejack." stepping into the light was who else but Fishface, "Greetings, Rainboom chicas. It's been a long time." he smirked.

"Fishface?!" the Rainbooms gasped.

 **(Fishface is back and with a new gang to lead. The Turks and Jencko are modeled after the same characters in the 2003 Turtles cartoon.)**


	5. The Turks

**(And welcome back to where the Rainbooms have to deal with Fishface and the Turks.)**

The Rainbooms were still in shock to see an old enemy of the turtles was the true mastermind behind this new gang, "Fishface, it's you." Pinkie gasped.

Fishface growled, "I wish you would not call me that!" he calmed down, "Welcome, chicas. It has been a long time."

"What in tarnation are you doin' here?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, according to the turtles you skipped town when Kavaxas brought Shredder back." Twilight recalled.

"Ah, yes. I did not want get involved in the Foot clan matters anymore when that happened," Fishface began, "When I slipped away I skipped town as you said to get back to my roots. I knew Hun and the Purple Dragons wouldn't want to partner up with me since they started becoming too independent."

"And bigger." Pinkie added.

Fishface continued, "So I ventured out and formed a new gang called the Turks, and Jencko here is my second in command." he stood by Jencko who smirked.

"So you're willing to follow a mutant fish, Jencko?" Rainbow asked.

"Xever and I have a lot in common, Rainbow head," Jencko replied, as the girl scowled at the nickname, "Like himself, I also grew up on the streets with only one rule to live by. You want something? You take it."

"But stealing is wrong." Fluttershy said.

"Stealing is what gets you what you want," Jencko argued making her cower, "And Xever here has brought us all together with the promise of anything we want, and us working together. We can have it all."

"Exactly," Fishface agreed, "Shredder is gone and Don Vizioso is in the slammer. Now it's time for me to step up and lead a new gang into a new age of crime."

"Not gonna happen, Fish Varmint!" Applejack warned him.

"And who's going to stop me? You girls?" Fishface asked, "You're powerless behind those bars. And without these little trinkets you can't use those special powers Jencko said you were using.'

The girls reached into their pockets, only to see one member of the Turks holding their cell phones, "Did you think we weren't going take your phones and let you call for help?" Jencko asked.

"So much for that plan." Rarity sighed.

* * *

Back with the Shadowbolts and their friends, they waited as the turtles pulled up in the Shell Raiser, "Whoa, awesome ride." Lemon gasped.

Leo poked his head out, "We came as soon as we got the message."

"Well, that was quick." Juniper said.

"Think we can track them?" Sunny asked.

"Leave it to me." April said, as she began concentrating.

"Everyone, climb aboard." Leo said, as they all piled into the vehicle.

They looked around, and Indigo was impressed, "Now this is a ride."

"Thanks, built her myself." Donnie boasted.

"Fascinating work, Donatello." Fugitoid admitted.

"Let's kick it into high gear already!" Casey called.

"On it!" Leo said, as they took off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Turks lair, Jencko was trying the amulets on, "Not my kinda bling. But if they got powers, I ain't complaining. So how do they work?"

"It wouldn't matter if we told you." Sunset answered.

"Why's that?" Jencko asked suspiciously.

"Because they won't work for you." Rainbow said.

"Why not?"

"Because they're already bonded to us, meaning they can't be used by anyone else." Twilight explained.

Jencko and Fishface were not amused by this, and the mutant spoke, "No matter. If we cannot use them, then we'll make sure you never get to again."

'Come on, Leo, where are you guys?' Twilight thought.

* * *

As the Shell Raiser drove through the city, April was giving directions, "On your left, Leo. We're getting closer I can feel it."

"What do you see up ahead?" Karai asked Donnie who checked the monitor.

"It's an old run down factory that used to be known as Mirage Shoes," he began, "It went out of business over a decade ago."

"That's where they are." April confirmed.

"All right team, get ready." Leo said, as he sped up.

Back at the Turks lair, Fishface whipped out his balisword, "Open the cage, I'm gonna slice these girls up like wonder bread." he smirked.

The Turks opened the cage for the Rainbooms, as Sunset spoke, "Letting us out like that was a big mistake."

"We'll see what the mistake is." Fishface said, as he engaged the Rainbooms.

Without their necklaces, the Rainbooms had to rely on their own martial arts skills against the mutant and his new gang. Fishface fought past Twilight and Rarity before reaching Fluttershy and took her by the hand and performed a tango dance with her, before dipping the shy girl, "By the way, chica. I never got the chance to properly thank you."

"Thank me?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"For that time you hydrated me when we last met. Nobody's ever shown such kindness to the likes of me before."

"Well, you're welcome." she smiled sheepishly.

"Perhaps I'll spare you, if you were to say join our gang?" he raised his eyelids flirtatiously.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm happier with my friends."

"Such a shame, because now I'll have to terminate you." Fishface replied in disappointment.

Before he could make another move, the Shell Raiser broke the door down, and the turtles and allies jumped out, "Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered.

"Hope we're not too late for the party." Shini spoke.

"Will the intrusions never end?" Fishface groaned.

"Fishface?" the turtles asked.

"AHHH! Enough with that!" Fishface shouted.

"These are the turtles you talked about, Xever?" Jencko asked.

"Yes. They such an annoyance. And they're what stands in our way or moving to the top."

"Then I guess we're going to have to knock them down a lot." Jencko said, as he and his boys armed themselves.

"Take 'em down!" Leo ordered, as they ninjas went into battle. Fugitoid once again acted as the allies body guards, until Indigo spoke.

"Girls, I can't just stand here and watch them risk their lives."

"I know, it's unbearable." Lemon said.

"Well, what can we do?" Juniper asked.

"Juniper's right. We can't fight like they do." Starlight reminded them.

Sour spoke up, "Maybe not, but I can't stand back and watch them risk their lives while we do nothing. We almost thought it was only thing to do when chaos broke out at the Friendship Games."

"But we learned doing nothing when others need help makes us no better than our former Principal." Sugarcoat added.

"So how about it? Are we gonna help our friends or what?" Sunny asked.

"Let's do it!" Lemon cheered.

"What about you two?" Indigo asked Starlight and Juniper.

"While I'm still not used to this kind of body, I never abandon a friend." Starlight began.

"And I wanna do good myself," Juniper agreed, "Let's do this."

They jumped out and grabbed whatever blunt object they saw lying around. Fugitoid seeing this spoke up, "Girls, what do you think you're doing?"

"We're helping out, Fuge." Lemon answered.

"As admirable as your intentions are, I must protest on this," the robot began, "You are all not skilled in the art of combat and are not suited to be..." he was cut off, as Indigo threw an old shoe lying around past the robot hitting one Turks member in the face. Seeing this Fugitoid quickly tripped him up with a sweep kick.

"Still think we can't help?" Sugarcoat asked rhetorically.

"Well... Just be careful then." he warned them.

"Will do." Sour answered, as they joined the fight, much to the groups shock.

As Leo fought Fishface, and Sunset and Twilight against Jencko, the former pony girl spoke, "We got to get our amulets back."

April seeing Jencko still wearing them knew what to do. She used her psychic powers to freeze Jencko and lifted him off the ground, "Hey! What's going on here?!" he demanded, only to suddenly to be turned upside down making the amulets fall off him.

"Get them!" Twilight called.

Fishface jumped up and snatched them before landing on his feet, "They're mine now!" he was cut off by being whacked on the head with a bat courtesy of Sour Sweet.

"Those are not yours!" she swung it back and swatted Fishface making him drop the amulets.

Casey skated over and snatched them off the floor. He skidded beside the Rainbooms and presented them, "Girls, I believe these are yours."

"Thanks, Casey." Applejack said, as they took them back.

"Come on, girls. Let's teach these hooligans some manners." Rarity said, as they activated their powers.

Applejack used her strength to plow through the crooks, Rainbow Ran circles around them, Rarity launched diamond disks at them, Twilight used her levitation to push them back, and Pinkie used her explosions combined with sprinkles to disorient them.

As Fishface and Jencko tried to make their escape, they were blocked by Leo and Raph, "Going somewhere?" Raph asked.

"Out of our way, tartarugas!" Fishface warned him.

"Make us." Leo beckoned him.

"Very well." Jencko said, as the two fought the brothers.

Raph handled Fishface, while Leo took Jencko. The turtle brothers worked together and overpowered the mutant fish and gang member. Leo knocked Jencko out, while Fishface looked around seeing his gang had fallen and he was all that's left. Rainbow spoke, "All right, Fishface, you gonna come quietly or what?"

"Hardly!" Fishface called, as he jumped up to an open window, "I think it's time I found a new city to begin my life of crime again. Later Tartarugas and Rainboom chicas!" he escaped.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Juniper asked.

"Let him go," Raph said, "Because if he ever does come back, he'll be wishing he didn't."

* * *

Later the turtles and their friends watched from afar, as police were taking in Jencko and the rest of the Turks, "That's it for the Turks." Karai said.

"What a shame," Raph said, "They could've been a worthy gang to smack around for fun."

"Yeah if they had better leadership." Mikey joked.

"One less gang in this city the better it is." Leo replied.

"But then there will be nothing to fight." Casey noted.

"In this city, there's always something to fight." April reminded him.

Sour spoke up, "Leo, everyone, we have a request for you all."

"A request?" Leo wondered, as Starlight spoke.

"We want to learn to be ninjas."

"What?" the turtles asked.

"Watching you all fight for each other back there was really inspiring." Juniper admitted.

"And we want to learn to defend ourselves and each other." Sunny said.

"We promise we'd work really hard." Indigo promised.

"So what do you say?" Lemon asked.

"I don't know, being a ninja is not easy as we make it look." Leo warned them.

"That's fine by us," Sugarcoat replied, "Pushing our limits is challenging to us and our abilities."

"Plus you saw how we handled ourselves back there." Starlight reminded them.

The ninjas pondered on this, and after much discussing, Leo answered, "All right. We'll train you in the art of the ninja."

"But it won't be easy." Donnie reminded them.

"Trust me it won't." April assured.

"We'll still do it." Sunny replied.

"Then we'll start tomorrow." Leo stated.

"But for now we better get back before role call." Fugitoid told them.

"We'll give you a lift." Donnie said, as they got back in the Shell Raiser.

As they drove off, they had no idea watching from around a corner was Abacus Cinch who witnessed the whole thing, "Monsters are in this city," she squinted her eyes, "And they've corrupted my students minds just as those girls magic!"

 **(That's it for the Turks, and now the turtles and Rainbooms will be teaching the others how to fight like they can.)**


	6. Itachi Senshi

**(Welcome back. Here's where the turtles and Rainbooms team up with an old friend from an animal world.)**

Down in the Turtles lair inside the dojo, the turtles and Rainbooms were training the Shadowbolts, Juniper, and Starlight in the art of the ninja. April was practicing with Starlight, and spoke, "Come on, Starlight, punch harder!"

Starlight was punching April's palms as hard as she could, "I'm starting to see what Twilight had to go through when she first came here." she panted.

"If she can survive this then so can you." Leo replied, as he and Twilight were training Juniper who was looking just as tired as Starlight.

Indigo Zap was busy mimicking Raph's movements, "This is good for the body. I should've been a ninja years ago."

"We're just getting started. The real training has yet to begin." Raph warned her with a smirk.

"Bring it on!" Indigo called with determination.

Off to the side sat Casey, Fugitoid, and Spike. The robot spoke up, "The girls are certainly holding their own against more experienced combat fighters."

"Yeah, but wait till the guys really step up the girls training. They'll be in for it then." Casey chuckled.

* * *

Eventually training came to an end, and the seven ninja trainees collapsed to the floor tired, "I can't feel my legs." Juniper groaned.

"And I thought Phys Ed was a real boot camp." Lemon added.

"I'm too tired to even complain." Sour put in.

"You guys seriously know how to push someone to their limits." Sugarcoat said, while drinking some water.

"That's how we do." Mikey replied.

Suddenly Donnie came into the dojo looking frantic, while holding a scanner, "Guys, big news!"

"What's up, D?" Rainbow inquired.

"My tracker is picking up a powerful surge of energy over the city." Donnie showed them the readings on his tracker.

"Oh, my goodness! That's off the charts." Fugitoid gasped while looking at the readings.

"Think it's Kraang related?" Leo wondered.

"Or even Equestrian magic?" Sunset wondered.

"We won't know unless we check it out." Raph said, as he grabbed his sais.

"Agreed. Let's go team." Leo said, as he sheathed his swords.

"What about them?" April motioned to the newbies.

"You stay back and rest. Feel free to do some more self-training." Leo instructed.

"What you're leaving us out?" Sunny asked in outrage.

"It's best we don't get you involved in this situation until we know what we're dealing with," Leo replied, "Come on team." so the ninjas headed up to the surface.

"We've been jiffed." Sour grumbled.

"I actually don't mind it." Juniper replied, as she and Starlight sat back to back leaning off each other.

* * *

Out in the city, the ninjas were roof jumping while making sure to keep themselves hidden from any pedestrians. As they jumped to another roof, Donnie was checking his scanner, "I should be able to track the signal with it."

"Don'tcha think that's where it's coming from?" Mikey motioned to a roof top in the distance with a dark cloud and lightning hovering above it.

Donnie face faulted, and answered, "Of course."

"Come on, we need to find out what it is and hopefully contain it." Leo said, as they picked up the pace.

Meanwhile on the roof with the cloud above it, lightning was cracking until a portal appeared out of thin air. Stepping out from it was a brown furred anthropomorphic weasel. His attire included wooden sandals, dark red pants, a black sash tied around his waist, and a dark red robe. Strapped to his waist was a katana, and on the other side of his waist was a drawstring pouch bag.

He looked around at his surroundings, before looking out into the city with a grin, "Oh, ain't that a pretty sight? I could do so much looting here," He looked at a green diamond charm hanging around his neck, "That wizards magic charm worked perfectly. And when I'm done stealing here I'll try another world."

Before he could do anything, shadows fell over him and he spun around. He spun around and saw the turtles and their friends armed and ready to fight, "You don't look like you're from around here, are you?" Leo asked.

The weasel looked surprised at the turtles "Turtle men?" the turtles were confused by his choice of words, until the weasel looked down at Spike, "A primitive canine?"

"Primitive?" Spike asked in confusion.

The creature then looked to the humans with curiosity, "Hairless apes?"

Rarity gawked, and spoke in outrage, "Apes? How dare you compare us to primates!"

"I think this here critter's not so right in the head." Applejack said.

"And check out his clothes." Casey noted.

"Wait a minute," Leo began, "I recognize that look. You're from another world aren't you?"

"Huh?" The Rainbooms asked collectively.

"That I am. My name is Itachi Senshi." the weasel identified himself.

"Weasel Warrior?" Leo asked.

"What're you doing here?" Raph demanded.

"Looking for a good steal," Itachi answered, before noticing their weapons, "And I think your weapons will make quite a good price."

"Not gonna happen, hair ball." Rainbow twirled her weapon.

"Being difficult, I see," he began, "Well, I could use a challenge." he drew his katana.

"Get him!" Leo ordered, as the group engaged their opponent.

Itachi moved so fast, the turtles were almost unable to keep up with him. He was about to strike at a Twilight's blind spot, until Leo blocked his move, "You're not touching her." he pushed him away.

Rainbow used her speed and ran circles around Itachi, who calmed himself, before sticking his leg out and tripped Rainbow off her feet. She rolled onto the ground and groaned, "Ok, that was embarrassing."

"Try some of these." Rarity fired some diamond discs at Itachi, who used his quick reflexes to avoid the strikes.

"Very curious. What are these powers you possess?"

"Power that's not fit for someone like you." Sunset answered, as she started fighting Itachi.

The weasel managed to block a move of Sunset's before pushing her back, and was ready to strike her. Unfortunately, for him, Applejack jumped in and spin kicked his side. Itachi landed on the ground looking defeated. The country girl went up to him to see if he was truly defeated. To her shock, Itachi looked up and reached into his sack before throwing powder in her face. Taking advantage of Applejack's blind moment, the weasel tripped her up and fought the rest of the ninjas one by one. As the group stood looking tired, Itachi looked ready to finish them, "And now to take what I want." he was about to make his next move only for a dagger to almost nail him.

Everyone looked to the still opened portal, and out came a familiar anthropomorphic rabbit wielding a katana, "That is as far as you go, Itachi!" the rabbit warned him.

"Miyamoto. You may have followed me here, but you will not be taking me in." he readied his katana.

"I promised I would bring you to justice, and I stand by my word!" the rabbit declared, as the two samurai animals engaged in a duel of the blades.

"Look at them go." Twilight gasped.

"Now this is an action scene straight out of a classic samurai movie." Rainbow said with a grin.

April noticed the turtles were overjoyed, "You ok, guys?" she asked.

"Never better, April." Donnie answered.

The two samurai pushed each other back and Itachi spoke, "Sorry to cut this fight short, but I have a lot of stealing to do." he used a smoke bomb to escape.

"Man, that's our thing!" Mikey complained.

The rabbit sighed, before sheathing his sword and turned to the turtles smiling, "Greetings, Turtle Ninjas. It is good to see you again."

"Usagi!" the turtles cheered, before running to the rabbit samurai and patted his back and shoulders.

"It's good to see you again." Leo greeted.

"As it is to all of you," Usagi answered, "I just wish our reunion was on better terms."

"Are we missing something here?" Casey asked.

Leo spoke up, "Guys, this is our friend Usagi Miyamoto. He was the samurai we met in the other world."

"The world populated by anthropomorphic animals?" April recalled.

"That's right." Donnie confirmed.

Usagi noticed the humans, "Such fascinating creatures, are they some primitive monkeys?" Rarity huffed at his words.

"Sort of," Leo answered, "These are called humans. The dominant species of our world. And they're our friends. This is April, Casey, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and... Fluttershy?"

They noticed Fluttershy staring at Usagi with wide eyes, while the rabbit samurai was confused. Suddenly a smile started forming on the girls face and hearts surrounded her head. She suddenly squealed with happiness, before dashing over to Usagi hugging and nuzzling against him, "So cute!"

Usagi who was confused by the girl's excitement spoke to his allies, "Are all humans this affectionate?" he blushed from the nuzzling.

"Sorry about this," Sunset answered, "Fluttershy just loves animals. Four legs or two legs."

Fluttershy realizing how she was behaving removed herself form the samurai feeling embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, sir. I just love bunnies."

"Clearly," Usagi replied, before speaking to his allies, "I apologize for you being caught up in my affairs like before."

"Hey, it happens, Usagi-dude." Mikey answered.

"So what's with Weasel Face?" Raph inquired.

"Itachi Senshi is notorious thief whose stolen countless priceless artifacts and goods," Usagi started his tale, "When he stole from a Daimyo I was fortunate enough to be in the city when he made his escape. I promised the lord I would bring Itachi in to face punishment, but he evaded me using a stolen charm he got from a wizard. A charm that allowed him to travel between worlds."

"That would explain the portal there." Fugitoid noticed as the portal closed.

"That charm is my only hope of returning to my home, but I need to get it from Itachi." the rabbit continued.

"Sounds like you could use some help." Sunset noted.

"And we just happen to love helping." Pinkie added.

"You are willing to help a complete stranger?" Usagi asked in disbelief.

"It's kinda what we do." April admitted.

"And if you're a friend of the turtles then you're all right by us." Rainbow added.

"So what do you say, Usagi. Friends?" Twilight extended her hand to him.

Usagi looked to Leo who nodded in assurance. The rabbit smiled and locked his hand with Twilight, "Thank you. I feel with our combined talents we can catch Itachi together."

"That's what I'm talking about, yo!" Mikey cheered.

"We best make haste and look for him." Usagi was ready to head off, only for Leo and Donnie to pull him back.

"Hold up, Usagi." Leo warned him.

"Leonardo-san, we cannot waste time."

"We know, but you can't go out there like this." Donnie warned him.

"Why not?"

"Our world is not accustomed to talking animals in public." Leo explained.

"Yeah. Why do you think I have to keep silent so much?" Spike asked.

"So what do you suggest?" the samurai wondered.

"Let's head back to the lair, and get some more supplies and disguises." Donnie answered.

"Let's go, team." Leo ordered, as they all headed back.

Somewhere in the city, standing atop a water tower was Itachi looking out into the city, "I will loot all that I can from this place, and take my rightful place as the best thief that ever lived." he snickered.

 **(Yup, Usagi is back, and he's dealing with another enemy. Will the turtles and Rainbooms help bring Itachi to justice? Find out next time.)**


	7. Samurai Throwdown

**(And here we are again. The guys must stop Itachi before he robs all of New York blind.)**

In the Turtles lair, the shadowbolt girls, Juniper, and Starlight were making the most of the time they had while the others were out. Sunny Flare was playing against Sour Sweet on the hockey table, and Lemon was playing the pinball game. Indigo was doing some self martial arts exercises. Sugarcoat, Juniper, and Starlight were watching some of Space Heroes the Next Generation, "I can't believe Captain Ryan treats his crew so poorly. Especially Crankshaw Jr." Starlight said in disbelief.

"The first series was less lamer than this, but still left room for improvement." Sugarcoat answered.

"I hope the guys get back soon," Juniper began, "I feel awkward being here while they're not around."

"I actually like it this way," Lemon replied, "I mean we got a whole super cool lair to ourselves."

"Hey, girls, we're back!" Donnie called.

"And we brought a friend." Mikey added.

The girls looked and saw their friends and the mutants enter, and noticed Usagi. The samurai looked around while feeling astonished, "Your lair is underground? How ingenious."

"Thanks. It's perfect so none of the humans above can find us." Leo explained.

"Though how do you handle the smell?" the rabbit asked while feeling repulsed.

"You get used to it after awhile." Rainbow replied.

"Girl's you're back," Starlight began, "And you brought another mutant?"

"What's with the samurai garb?" Indigo asked.

"This is our friend Usagi," Leo began, "And he's not a mutant. He's from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Sunny asked curiously.

"Yeah, where animals are the dominant species apparently." Spike answered.

"Based off his attire, I assume he's from a Feudal era?" Sugarcoat guessed.

"Precisely." Donnie confirmed.

"Usagi, meet our new ninja trainees," Leo began, "This is Starlight Glimmer, Juniper Montage, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, and Lemon Zest."

"I am delighted to meet you ladies," Usagi bowed his head in respect, "I cannot think of better individuals for you to learn ninjitsu from than my four allies."

"Yeah, we've been realizing that with how they've been teaching us." Starlight admitted.

"So what happened up there?" Juniper asked.

"Usagi came to our world in pursuit of a weasel thief named Itachi. And the only way for Usagi to get home is to get something from the thief." Sunset explained.

"And I made a promise I would bring Itachi in." Usagi finished.

"Sounds like you got your work cut out for you." Sour said while crossing her arms.

"Which is why we're helping him." Twilight added.

"Any of you have an idea on where he'd go?" Starlight wondered.

"Itachi is a collector. He'll go where there's lot's of civilians for him to steal from." Usagi explained.

"This is the big apple, it's like that everywhere." Casey noted.

"But if you really want to go to where more people are, there may be a spot that stands out." April began, as the turtles caught on.

"Time Square!" they said together.

"Then that is where we must go." Usagi said.

"Can't we come this time, we really want to help." Lemon pleaded.

"Sorry, girls, but it's too dangerous." Leo denied.

"Come on!" Sour grumbled.

"I agree with them, Leo. The best training is on the job." Rainbow reminded him.

Leo saw the Rainbooms siding with Rainbow, and knew they didn't have time for this, "Very well. But you girls are to follow our lead and not engage unless we say so."

"Deal." Indigo said.

And so the turtles dawned some trench coats and fedora's to hide their appearances. Pinkie spoke with a grin, "Perfecto!"

Rarity inspected them, "Not quite my cup of tea, but this is for undercover work."

"And what about me?" Usagi asked, as he walked up while dressed like a monk with the hood up.

"You're like Friar Tuck." Sugarcoat answered.

"And it's so awesome!" Mikey cheered.

"But I don't understand why I have to wear a disguise, but the Professor here does not?" Usagi motioned to Fugitoid.

"Because he is posing as a robotic assistant." Twilight explained.

"And I have that part down to a T." Fugitoid added.

"All right team. Let's go up top." Leo instructed, as they headed to the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile above ground, the heroes had walked through the city before reaching Time Square. The girls marveled at all the shops and food places, while Mikey looked in a window seeing many anime figures on display, "Oh, I want them!" Raph smacked the back of his head.

"Stay focused, will you?" he pulled him along.

Usagi looked all around at the buildings, "Remarkable structures. I've never seen anything like them."

"Welcome to the 21st century, rabbit-dude." Lemon replied.

"Yes, even I can't get enough of how marvelous this city looks." Fugitoid added.

"So far no sign of that varmint." Applejack looked around.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Itachi is a swift one." Usagi warned them.

As they continued to look around, Itachi was in fact there and currently pick-pocketing from many civilians. He was so fast the people didn't see or feel him. The weasel samurai hid in an alley and looked at a sack with wallets, fancy watches, rings, earrings, necklaces, and phones. He held up one cellphone and spoke to himself, "I'm not sure what these trinkets are, but I'll bet they're worth something," He looked around before spotting the Rainbooms, "It's those girls again! Which means Usagi is here too. I better go elsewhere," he suddenly noticed the necklaces the Rainbooms were wearing, "Those necklaces. They must be the source of those powers they demonstrated. With their powers I will be unstoppable." he vanished.

As the group sat down for a break, Juniper spoke dismally, "At this rate we'll never find him."

"Maybe he's elsewhere?" Starlight suggested.

"Wherever he is we better find him." Raph said getting bored.

April suddenly concentrated, "Behind you!" she called to everyone.

They spun and saw Itachi come up behind them. Usagi quickly grabbed Itachi's hand before he could grab Rarity's necklace. Rarity got away, as Itachi got out of Usagi's grip, "We meet again, Miyamoto." Itachi greeted the rabbit.

"Once again your incessant appetite for thievery has led you to this." Usagi answered.

"Is he some kind of ferret?" Lemon asked.

"Actually, he's a weasel." Fugitoid corrected her.

Itachi answered Usagi, "I have stolen quite an assortment of objects from these creatures," he held up his sack, "But now I seek something far more valuable."

"And what's that?" Raph inquired.

"The girls necklaces."

The Rainbooms gasped, as they held their necklaces close, "Well, you're not laying a paw on them." Applejack replied.

"I am Itachi Senshi, I always get what I want!"

"Sounds like you were spoiled." Sour said, as she and the Shadowbolts got ready.

"Ninjas, take him down, you girls lead the civilians to safety." Leo gave their orders.

"All right." Juniper said, as she and Starlight led the panicking civilians away and to follow the line to safety.

The ninjas fought Itachi using their own skills against him, while the weasel was dodging and knocking them aside. Rarity fired diamond disks at him, and managed to get him in the back, "Bulls-eye!" Rainbow cheered.

Itachi got up, "I don't fall so easily!" he engaged his sword against Rarity and Rainbow's weapons. The weasel managed to overpower them, but before he could grab their necklaces, Leo jumped in with Usagi and using their swords started driving him away.

"When this is over I'm taking you back and you are going to pay for your crimes!" Usagi warned him.

"We'll see." Itachi answered, as he engaged the heroes.

Watching from a corner was Abacus Cinch, who pulled out her phone, "Yes. Once I get this footage I will expose those monsters to the world, and once I prove the existence of magic I can get my job back!" she began recording the fight.

As Itachi pushed Leo and Usagi back Mikey jumped with nunchucks a-swinging, "Cowabunga, boy!" he swung his weapons around.

Itachi deflected it with his sword before whipping out throwing stars, "Special delivery!" he launched them.

Mikey swung his chucks around while screaming, as his weapons deflected the stars. Unfortunately one of them was flying right in the direction of Cinch. Luckily for her it didn't hit her, but it impaled her phone breaking it.

"No!" Cinch growled, "My evidence!" she picked up her broken phone and frowned, "So help me I will get my evidence." she left.

Fugitoid used his arm blasters to shoot at Itachi who ran around to avoid the shots, before getting up close. Fugitoid using his new programmed fighting moves was able to fight Itachi hand to hand, but the weasel jumped onto his head and used him to propel himself above them and released smoke bombs.

The group remained still and concentrated, until Itachi tried to strike Twilight who felt he was behind her. She swung around and used her weapon to block his strike, "Sneaky move." Twilight said.

"And quick reactions to you." Itachi admitted, as he fought Twilight before the smoke was cleared by Fugitoid who used a built in fan to blow it away.

"Good job, Fugitoid." Sunset smiled.

"Like a robot do." the Professor boasted.

"You must secure the charm around his neck." Usagi noted, as the ninjas tried to snatch it.

"Sorry, but me and this baby are quite attached." Itachi snickered.

As Itachi battled the ninjas, the shadowbolts watched as Lemon gasped, "Girls, I got an idea." she huddled them together.

Rainbow used her magic to match Itachi's speed, but her weapons skill wasn't up to snuff with his. Itachi disarmed Rainbow Dash, and aimed his sword at her, "Let's see your speed help you now."

"How about strength instead?" Applejack asked, as she jumped in and using the power of her necklace combined with her claw gauntlets was able to push Itachi back a few times.

"Your gauntlets and necklace will be quite collectible." Itachi tried to attack her only to freeze in mid air, courtesy of April's power and was sent flying into a wall. The weasel peeled off the wall and got himself together.

"Hey, weasel face!" Indigo called.

Itachi looked over seeing the Shadowbolts holding their phones and wallets out, "We got something worth stealing." Sunny tempted him.

Itachi driven by his stealing craves, ran at them, "Stop him!" Leo called, as they tried to grab him, but he kept dodging. As he was about to pounce the Shadowbolts, Casey skated in with his taser ready.

"Time to fry!" he jabbed it into Itachi who got shocked.

The weasel groaned, before Lemon came up behind him holding her headphones, "Here's a rad beat for you!" he placed them onto his head like he did Twilight, and Itachi's ears got a taste of loud rock music that made his ears ring.

"Now while he's down!" Juniper called, as the turtles ran at Itachi holding chain ropes. They dog piled him and bounded him up.

"Good job, guys." Starlight commended them.

"Itachi is now in custody all thanks to you my friends." Usagi told them.

"No prob, Usagi." Rainbow answered.

Leo turned to the trainees, "I gave you explicit instructions to not act unless given an order."

"What?" Indigo asked in shock.

"You're lecturing us?" Sour growled.

"However," Leo continued which got them curious. Leo smiled and spoke, "That was quick thinking on your part. Good job." The girls smiled seeing they weren't going to be getting an earful.

"Well, dudes and dudette's, looks like we've popped the weasel!" Mikey joked and laughed, while everyone else groaned.

"Lame." Raph groaned.

* * *

Afterward the girls turned Itachi's bag of stolen goods to the cops and they were able to return them to their rightful owners. And up on the roof, Usagi stood with Itachi still bound in chains and mouth gagged, "It's time for me to go my friends, and with this it'll be possible." he held up the charm Itachi stole.

"Wish you could stay longer, Usagi." Mikey said.

"I am a traveling Ronin, Michelangelo. I am always needed elsewhere."

"So what're you going to do with that charm once you get back?" April asked.

"I think I'll hold onto this. Just in case I ever need assistance." he winked at his friends.

"We'll always be there should you ever need us." Leo promised, and the two bowed their heads in respect.

The Rainbooms and the rest of the girls said their farewells to Usagi, until Fluttershy was the only one left, "You be safe, Usagi."

"I shall, Ms. Fluttershy." Usagi answered, as he embraced her much to her joy.

Usagi opened the portal and turned back to his friends, "Your ninja trainees, they're quite clever aren't they?" he asked before taking Itachi through the portal that closed.

Leo turned to the trainees and smiled, "Yeah. They sure are," the girls smiled knowing they were making a good impression, "Come on team, let's go." the ninjas left knowing tomorrow was another day no matter how crazy it was going to be.

 **(And so Itachi is defeated, and our friends must bid a farewell to Usagi. Until next time.)**


	8. Touch and Go

**(And here's another chapter for you guys.)**

Down in the lair, the turtles and Rainbooms were training with the newbies. This time, however, they were sparring with weapons that the newbies were specially given. Indigo Zapp was practicing with Donnie using a Guandao Spear, Lemon Zest was going up against Rarity using two Kanabo clubs, Sugarcoat was using a Chigiriki Mace while sparring with Rainbow Dash, Sunny Flare was wielding a pair of Katar Daggers while Raph was sparring with her, Sour Sweet was using two Surujin Chains while squaring off against Sunset Shimmer, Starlight wielded a yumi bow with arrows and pouch attached to her waist. She was concentrating and aiming her arrows before releasing them and hit the targets set up by Twilight, and finally Juniper was wielding a single Nodachi Sword while sparing against Leo.

Fugitoid and the others were watching and evaluating their progress, "They certainly are coming along in their training, aren't they?" the robot asked.

"Yeah. Like our Rainbooms, they're fast learners." Mikey said proudly.

Soon the group took five, and the newbies were relaxing, "That felt awesome, dudes." Lemon said.

"I never thought I'd be good at archery," Starlight said, before turning to Sour Sweet, "Thanks for the tips, Sour."

"No problem. It's something I should've done before." Sour admitted while looking over at Twilight who smiled and Applejack who nodded in approval.

Juniper spoke to Leo, "I've seen so many movies involving heroes and warriors using swords, but using one in real life is so different."

"I know you'll be able handle it well, Juniper, as long as you remember your training." Leo assured her.

Suddenly the dojo door slid open and walking in were the Dazzlings, "Hey, guys!" Sonata waved.

"Adagio! Sonata! Aria!" Sunset greeted them happily, "Good to see you girls."

"We were wondering when we'd run into you lot." Rarity said.

"Well, Karai's been keeping us busy with checking out all the spots where Shredder once had operations." Aria answered.

"He may be gone, but those places are still open for anyone willing to take his place." Adagio added.

Sonata looked around seeing all the new faces, "Company?"

"Actually yes," Twilight assured, "These are the girls from Crystal Prep Academy, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Indigo Zap. This is Starlight Glimmer, she's from Equestria. And this is Juniper Montage. Like you girls, she also had a desire to be beloved by all."

The Dazzlings looked to Juniper who smiled sheepishly. Sunny spoke up, "These are the sirens you told us about?"

"Yeah. Hypnotized all of CHS into adoring them and turning them against each other." Sunset explained.

"Which is all in the past." Adagio assured.

Aria noticed the newbies looking tired, "Turtles and Rainbooms got you working hard, don't they?" she asked.

"Obviously." Sugarcoat answered.

"Well, you'll survive," Adagio assured, "Trust me, we were trained by Karai who was trained by Shredder. That was murder on us."

"So what brings you girls down here?" Leo inquired.

"Well, we were wondering if any of you would like to come up to the surface and grab a bite." Aria began.

"It's Taco Tuesday at the Taco shack." Sonata cheered.

Mikey and Pinkie gasped, as the turtle spoke, "I love Taco Tuesday! What do you say, can we go?!" he asked his bros.

"I kinda got something I'm working on in the lab." Donnie answered.

"I have more training to do." Leo replied.

"Pass." Raph said, as he went back to doing nothing.

"What about you girls?" Pinkie asked the Rainbooms and such.

"I'm still beat from training." Lemon replied, as the other newbies agreed with her.

"I'll go. I need something to tide me over from training." April volunteered.

"Any other takers?" Pinkie asked, and noticed the Rainbooms looked tired, "All righty then. Come on, guys." she, Mikey, April, and the Dazzlings headed up top.

* * *

Later on a rooftop, April, Pinkie, and the Dazzlings came up carrying take out bags, "We're back." Pinkie smiled.

"Finally." Mikey said, as he took a taco from a bag.

As they ate, Pinkie spoke to the trio, "So how have things been doing for you girls?"

"Doing great, actually." Sonata admitted.

"Though with all the clean ups in enemies in the city it's becoming too peaceful." Aria replied.

"Well, you know the Purple Dragons are doubling in forces now. So that's something you can be on the look out for." April noted.

"We'll keep that in mind." Adagio replied, until they heard an alarm sounding.

"Oh, that's never good." Pinkie said, as they looked down and saw a hole in the New York city bank.

"Let's get down closer." Adagio instructed, as they made their way down.

* * *

Meanwhile down by the crime scene, two cops waited with their guns ready, until they saw two figures standing in the smokey hole, "Freeze! They ordered, as one spoke, "Hands in the air!"

Stepping out was Vic and Vinnie Fulci, better known as the Fulci Twins. Vic spoke up, "If you insist." Vic began.

"Not!" Vinnie shouted as he jumped over and used a spin kick to disarm the cops before Vic punched them out cold, "Good job, bro, now let's grab the cash, and get out of here."

They reached back into the hole grabbing bags filled with money. Before they could make an escape, Mikey and the girls dropped in, "Sorry boys, but you've exceeded your withdrawal." Adagio told them.

Mikey gasped, "Wait a minute, aren't those two..."

April answered, "It's the Fulci Twins. They worked for Don Vizioso."

"Look at that, Vinnie, it's one of them turtles and that girl." Vic noted.

"So what're you two up to here?" Mikey inquired.

"Ever since you creeps sent the Don into the slammer, we've been down on our luck with looking for work." Vinnie began.

Vic continued, "But now we're back in business with a little something you won't be expecting. Ready, Vinnie?"

"Ready, bro." Vinnie answered as they fist bumped, and when their fists connected it looked like electrical energy was coursing through them.

"Whats happening?" Pinkie wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Aria replied.

Suddenly they pulled their fists apart and smirked at the enemies. Suddenly Vinnie started moving faster almost like Rainbow Dash, as he engaged Adagio and Sonata, "Holy chalupa!" Mikey gasped.

Suddenly Vic went at Mikey, April, Pinkie, and Aria using brute strength to knock and throw them around, "Since when he was that strong?" April asked in confusion.

"You saw what they did, before attacking right?" Aria asked her, "They touched fists and are all of a sudden skilled."

"Yeah, just look at them go!" Pinkie gasped.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed, until an idea came to mind, "Yeah! That's it!"

"What's it?" Aria asked.

"Touch and Go! That can be their new names!" Mikey cheered grabbing everyone's attention. He pointed to Vic and then Vinnie, "See? Touch and Go!"

Vic and Vinnie now labeled Touch and Go looked at each other in confusion, before shrugging and went back to fighting their enemies. Touch kept using his new found raw strength against Mikey, Pinkie, and April, while Go was using his enhanced speed and martial arts to take on the Dazzlings.

"You know, this makes me sort of glad they didn't have these powers when Vizioso was their boss." Mikey told the girls, as April couldn't help but agree.

The twins kept fighting, until Mikey took a punch to the chest by Touch, but unlike before it didn't really hurt him. He tried punching Mikey's shell again, but got no response. Mikey smirked and knocked Touch aside, "What's the matter, Touch, running out of juice?"

"I think they are." April gasped.

"Even Go is slowing down." Pinkie noticed, as Go wasn't as fast as he was earlier.

"Bro, we need to recharge!" Touch called.

"Yeah, and we got to get the money back anyway!" Go noted, as the brothers fist bumped causing energy to power through them once more.

"Stop them!" Adagio called, as they went to attack the twins. Suddenly, Go threw a smoke bomb at them, and the brothers used that chance to escape.

When the smoke cleared, the heroes saw they were gone, "They got away." Aria grumbled.

"And with the money too." Mikey gasped.

"We better get back to the lair and inform the guys." April suggested, the group nodded and left.

* * *

Back down in the lair, the group returned, and their friends took notice, "Back already?" Leo asked, before noticing their state.

"What happened?" Sunset asked.

"Bad news, bros," Mikey began, "The Fulci twins are at it."

"The Fulci Twins?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Vizioso's goons?" Donnie inquired.

"What would they be doing?" Leo asked.

"On a money stealing spree," Sonata began, "But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse?" Fugitoid wondered.

"Those bad bros have got some new powers at their disposal." Mikey explained.

"What're you saying?" Applejack asked.

"They have super powers now. One of them is incredibly strong, and the other is incredibly fast." Adagio explained.

"How's that possible?" Rainbow asked.

"We don't know, but apparently their powers are limited," April started, "They can only recharge by touching fists."

"And I now call them Touch and Go." Mikey boasted, as his brothers face faulted.

"Are we missing something here?" Starlight asked on behalf of herself and the other newbies.

"Yes, but we don't have time to go over the full details." Leo answered.

"Yeah, they got away with hundreds or probably millions of dollars." Mikey added.

"We'll, we're going to find them and bring them in." Sunset promised.

"Let's hope so." April replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at an old building, Touch and Go entered the dark building, as a hanging lamp provided light, "We're back boss." Touch began.

"Was your trial run a success?" a voice asked from the darkness.

"It worked like a charm," Go answered, as the twins dropped the bags of money, "Thanks to you we were able to beat one of those turtles and his friends."

Walking out from the darkness and from a floor shot was a pair of robot legs. It panned upward to reveal it was Baxter Stockman wearing a newly advanced robot suit that was smaller and more maneuverable, around his eyes was a purple visor. He spoke to the brothers, "I aim to please, boys. Just as long as I get paid." he picked up one of the money bags.

"So what do we do now?" Touch asked, "Surely the turtles will be coming after us now."

"Good. I'm hoping they do," Stockman smirked, "Get yourselves ready, because we're going on another heist soon."

"We?" Go asked.

"Yes. I'll be accompanying you this time. It's been months since I saw my old enemies." Stockman snickered.

 **(The Fulci Twins and Baxter Stockman working together? Betcha didn't see that coming. The name's and abilities of Touch and Go come from the 2003 series villains.)**


	9. Rumble with the Robots

**(Welcome back to my next installment where the ninjas face Stockman again.)**

In the turtles lair, the turtles, the Rainbooms, Casey, the Kunoichi, and their newbies were suiting up, and arming themselves for the inevitable fight against Touch and Go. Leo looked to the groups, "All right, everyone all set?"

"Yeah!" They assured.

"Good. I'll commandeer the Party Wagon. The Rainbooms, April, Karai, and Donnie are with me. Everyone else goes with Raph in the Shellraiser." he ordered.

"Saddle up, Pilgrims." Raph told them.

"Let's go!" Sunset ordered, as they all headed for their vehicles.

* * *

Soon the Shellraiser and Party Wagon were driving along the dark streets of New York. Leo spoke through his T-Phone, "Anything yet?"

Casey who was with Raph and the others answered, "Streets are clean so far."

"What if we don't find anything?" Juniper asked.

"Highly unlikely." Sugarcoat replied.

"Sugarcoat's right," Lemon agreed, "Classic crooks, they don't always do one heist a night."

"Especially if they got superpowers now." Indigo added.

"Do we even have a plan to stop them?" Starlight asked.

Donnie spoke through the T-Phone to them, while holding a familiar blaster, "Actually, yes. I brought with us this power dampening cannon we once used on the Newtralizer. It wasn't as effective, but it was able to cure Mikey when he had the same electrical powers."

Twilight spoke, "And since... Touch and Go according to April and the Dazzlings, gain their powers through electrical means through touching fists, the device should be able to suck the power right out of them making them into regular people again."

"Theoretically, at least." Donnie said.

"Best chance we have." Sunset said.

Twilight who was holding a tracker spoke, "Guys, I'm picking up a huge spike in electrical energy close to us."

"That's gotta be them." Karai said.

"All right, team, this is it." Leo said, as the two vehicles met up and followed the signal.

As they got closer to the signal, they stopped outside a building where Touch and Go were taking money from an ATM machine they broke open, "There they are!" Adagio called.

Touch and Go saw them, and took off. The teams parked their rides and got out, "After them!" Leo called, as the teams followed the crooks.

* * *

As they followed, Fugitoid asked the girls, "Doesn't it seem peculiar that they're running instead of facing us?"

"That's because there's more of us." Sonata said.

"I'm not sure odds is a good enough reason." Sunset replied.

"Yeah. They got superpowers, so why won't they fight?" Rainbow wondered.

"Perhaps they need a recharge?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Doesn't take them that long to recharge. So why run?" Mikey noted.

"Of course," Leo sighed, "They're luring us into a trap."

"Typical." Raph sighed.

"Well, at least they don't seem to realize that we know." Karai said.

"Right, so let's continue to fake naivete." Fugitoid suggested, as they saw the twins enter a building.

The group entered the dark building cautiously. They looked around as Fugitoid using his eyes to shine some light, but saw no one around. Suddenly a single light shined on the center of the building surrounding the heroes. They got defensive, as Touch and Go walked into the light.

"We knew you'd follow us." Touch said.

"Suckers." Go added.

"Jokes on you, because we knew you were expecting us." Mikey called it.

"How did you two get enhanced power?" Karai demanded.

"It was all thanks to me." came a voice as Stockman stepped into the light.

"Blister Spockman?" Mikey asked.

"Baxter Stockman!" Stockman snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you people?!"

"What's with the cyber look?" Rainbow asked.

Stockman answered, "Ever since you idiots undid my mutation, I made sure to lay low from the Foot Clan and get back to my roots in robotics. So I fashioned myself this robot suit that's an improvement from the first one I had. It's lighter, more maneuverable, and not klunky."

"You know you should be grateful to us." Aria told him.

"She's right, we saved you from being burned alive in Shredder's mansion." Rarity reminded him.

"And for that I am grateful, but not enough to spare your lives."

"So what did you do to these guys?" Sunset asked, while motioning to Touch and Go.

"Without their boss, they had no one to work for. So I came to them and offered them jobs as my own henchmen. And to sweeten the deal I gave them their powers through careful experimenting."

"And as long as we steal for him he'll continue to supply us with power." Touch finished.

"Story time's over," Raph armed himself, "Let's smack these jokers around."

"Not so fast, Raphael." Stockman threw a switch and coming into the light and surrounding them looked like Kraang droids minus the Kraang. Each droid looked like a robotic version of Stockman himself even wearing wigs that matched his hairstyle.

"What am I looking at here?" Applejack asked feeling creeped.

"Behold my Stockman Bots," Stockman began, "I've been collecting Kraang droid pieces laying about the city and after reverse engineering them created my own robot army that don't need pilots."

"You could've given them better designs." Rarity felt repulsed by their appearances.

"Mock all you want. Let's see how you handle them. Stockman Bots, attack!" Stockman called.

The Stockman Bots raised their blasters and opened fire on the ninjas, "Spread out!" Leo called, as the team scattered.

As the newbies got ready, April spoke, "All right, girls. Remember your training. Now go!"

The girls nodded, and engaged some Stockman Bots. Sour Sweet was maneuvering around some of them before using her Surujin Chains to wrap around the blasters of two droids and forced them to fire at each other destroying them, "Yes!" she cheered.

Lemon was cartwheeling around before bashing a bot with her clubs, "Rock and Roll!"

Sugarcoat was dodging some blaster shots, before swinging her weapon around. It ensnared a robots blaster and she kept turning it making it blast more of the robots, "Quit shooting your comrades." she joked.

Sunny Flare was rolling across the floor, before crossing her blades weapons on one of the robots arms and cutting it off. She used some ninja moves to kick the robot back as it tripped over a crate, "You should watch where you step." she told the robot.

Indigo was twirling her spear around before jabbing it into one Stockman Bot shutting it down. She spun around and beheaded more robots, "Don't lose your heads, guys!" she chuckled.

Starlight was dodging some laser shots, before hiding behind a support beam. She panted, "Ok, Starlight, calm down. Relax. You can do this," she pulled out an arrow and placed it in her bow. She saw a line up of droids facing April and Shini. She pulled the arrow back and timed it right before releasing. The arrow nailed the droids through their heads shutting them down. April and Shini looked over at Starlight who smiled and cheered, "Booyakasha!"

"Good one." Shini commended her.

Juniper was using her sword to disarm some droids, before one came up behind her. Karai called, "Juniper, behind you!"

Juniper spun around and kicked the blaster out of the android's hands, "No one points a blaster at me!" she chopped the android in two.

The Rainbooms engaged Touch and Go, but the two were using their powers to avoid most of their attacks. Raph called to Donnie, "Donnie, now would be a good time to use that cannon!"

"Just need to recalibrate it." Donnie was fiddling with the cannon.

"Oh, no you don't!" Stockman tried to stop Donnie, only for Fugitoid to stop him.

"Hands to yourself!" he opened fire at Stockman.

Stockman retaliated by extending his own blasters from his arms, and it was a shoot out war between the two scientists. Donnie finished re-calibrating the cannon and waited for a moment when Touch and Go were still. Casey skated around the two launching explosive hockey pucks to distort them.

"Pour it on, Don!" Casey called.

Donnie activated the cannon that zapped the twins who cried in pain. Donnie powered the cannon down, and the twins frowned and tried to attack, only to get smacked around like they were nothing, "Bro, we need to re-energize!" Go called, as they bumped fists but nothing happened. They tried it again, but got nothing.

"What happened? Where's our powers?" Touch asked in confusion.

"You two have been drained of it." Donnie answered smugly.

"What?!" they asked in shock.

"That's right," Twilight confirmed, "The energy you use to restore your powers has been sucked right out of you."

"Which means you're just mere mortals again." Adagio smirked.

The twins knowing they were outmatched in strength and numbers tried to get away, only to be suddenly levitated off the ground courtesy of Twilight's magic, "Sorry, boys, but it's jail time for you."

"The robots are down." Fugitoid motioned to all the broken and destroyed Stockman Bots.

"Where's Stockman?" Leo asked.

"There he is!" April called, as they saw Stockman using rockets in his boots to fly off while carrying bags of money.

"You ninjas can't stop me now!" he called.

"He's got the money!" Sunny gasped.

"Not if I can help it." Starlight grabbed an arrow and fired it at Stockman's robot suit.

This caused some wires in his suit to short out and his suit started malfunctioning. Stockman began darting around the building out of control. During one of his crashes he dropped the money before crashing through a window flying off into the night screaming.

"Money secured." Karai told Leo.

"And these guys are going to jail." Raph motioned to the twins.

"Good job team," Leo turned to the newbies, "And you girls did well to."

"Thanks, Leo." Starlight said.

"Let's get back and party pizza style!" Mikey cheered, as the group laughed.

As they left, they were unaware of Cinch who was hiding while watching them leave, "Look at them running around like vigilantes and getting themselves in danger. This is police work. Those girls and those freaks brain washing of my students is worse than I thought. Well, I'll fix that one way or another." she left.

 **(Stockman, Touch, and Go have been defeated, but who knows who or what they'll face next time.)**


	10. Ally Reunions

**(Welcome once again. Here's where the Rainbooms meet more of their old comrades and admirers. And some of their fellow classmates get in on the action.)**

One day, the Rainbooms, the Shadowbolts, Fugitoid, Starlight, and Juniper were on their way to the lair. This time, however, they were accompanied by another group composed of Flash Sentry, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Derpy, Lyra, Bonbon, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Flash spoke to the girls, "Thanks for not ditching us to sneak off by yourselves."

"Well, since you guys already know the turtles there's no point in hiding it from you." Sunset answered.

"Well, we don't know anything about these turtles other than what ya told us." Applebloom said.

"Trust me, Applebloom, you're gonna love them." Applejack said.

"With all you told us about them, we can believe it." Scootaloo replied, as they happened upon the sewer.

"This is the spot?" Lyra asked.

"Closest to get us to the lair." Rainbow answered.

Applejack lifted up the cover, and they started climbing down. When the ninjas were in the sewer, Fugitoid spoke to the third group, "Step lively now." Flash and the others went down into the sewer slowly.

When they all reached the bottom, Sweetie Belle looked around, "Yuck. And you actually come down here, Rarity?"

"Yes, I know, but it's not so bad once you get used to it." she replied.

"Well, girls, lead the way." Bonbon said, as the group led their classmates through the sewer system.

* * *

Meanwhile in the turtles lair, the bros were relaxing while enjoying some cartoons, until they heard Twilight's voice, "Hey, guys!"

The brothers saw their friends enter, "Hey, girls, how's it going?" Leo asked.

"All good. Whatcha up to?" Pinkie wondered.

"Just chillaxing." Mikey answered.

"I hope you don't mind, but we brought some old friends." Sunset began, as the third group walked in.

"What? You brought them?" Raph asked in shock.

"Come on, Raph, they know who you guys are and vice versa." Rainbow replied.

"Hey, guys, it's good to see you again." Flash said, as he and Leo shook hands.

"Nice to see you again, Flash. And the rest of you." he spoke to the others.

"So this is where you guys live?" Micro Chips asked, while looking around.

"Yup. Born and raised here." Mikey boasted.

"Not really born here, but we were raised here." Donnie replied.

"Not bad for a sewer lair." Sandalwood admitted.

"This place is cool." Scootaloo said, while looking around.

The turtles noticed the three younger girls, "Aren't they?" Leo wondered.

"That's right," Applejack replied, "This here's my little sister Applebloom."

Rarity brought Sweetie Belle over, "This is Sweetie Belle, my darling little sister."

Rainbow spoke while putting an arm around Scootaloo, "And this is Scootaloo, my number one fan."

Applejack spoke to the three, "Girls, these are the turtles. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

Leo spoke to the three, "It's nice to meet you three. Your sisters have told us much about you."

"They did?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah. You girls like to get involved into a lot of things." Donnie said.

"Yeah. We do a lot of stuff back home," Applebloom admitted, "But what we're really known for is the CMC!"

"CMC?" Raph asked.

The trio announced, "The Canterlot Movie Club!"

Mikey whispered to his bros, "Guess they can't call themselves Cutie Mark Crusaders in this world, can they?"

"So what brings the rest of you here?" Leo asked the other students.

Bonbon answered, "Well our group was paired to be with their groups, and they didn't wanna leave us hanging just to sneak off to see you guys."

Lyra continued, "Since we already know each other it wouldn't be bad that we joined them."

"Well, good point." Donnie admitted.

"We heard what's been going on with you guys as of late." Micro Chips said.

Sandalwood spoke, "Sorry to hear about Master Splinter."

"Thanks. It hasn't been easy, but we've managed to continue on." Leo admitted.

"So, you girls wanna get some training in?" Raph asked.

"You know it." Sour answered.

"Think we can train too?" Flash asked.

"Yeah. I wanna put some more meat on my bones." Micro Chips added.

"What do you say, Leo?" Twilight asked him.

"Well, more the merrier." Leo answered.

"Yes!" Lyra and Bonbon cheered.

* * *

Soon enough the girls along with their fellow classmates were getting some ninja training in. Flash and the others were doing hand to hand moves with Leo, Twilight, Rainbow, and Raph teaching them. Micro Chips spoke to the others, "This ain't so bad."

"This is only beginners stuff." Raph replied.

"Trust me, the advanced stuff is no picnic." Twilight assured them.

"Hey, guys!" Applebloom called, as she and her friends entered the dojo with Mikey, "Check out the cool weapons Mikey gave us." She held up a single tanto sword, while Scootaloo had two butterfly knives like Xever had, while Sweetie Belle had Nekode Finger Nail Claws on all ten of her fingers.

The group was shocked at this, as the turtles shouted, "Mikey!"

"What? Just let the kids have some fun," Mikey answered, "Besides it's not like they're gonna hurt themselves."

"I wish you'd consult with us before giving our sisters ninja weapons." Rarity scolded him.

"Actually, I don't mind it." Rainbow admitted.

"Rainbow!" Applejack chided her.

"What? We all have weapons, and we're good with them." Rainbow reminded them.

The girls sighed at her lack of safety, until they heard a familiar voice from the living room, "Hello? Anybody home?"

Recognizing the voice the group left the dojo and saw Slash and the Mutanimals entering the lair, "Greetings, turtles." Slash greeted his fellow mutants.

Sandalwood spoke to his fellow students, "Dudes, it's the Mighty Mutanimals."

Slash noticed their human friends, "Didn't know you guys were entertaining. Rainbooms, good to see ya again."

"Same to you guys." Sunset answered.

Fluttershy went over and hugged Slash's arm, "I missed you, Slash."

"I missed you too, Fluttershy." Slash replied happily.

"Leatherhead!" Pinkie cheered, as she ran over and hugged the big gator.

"Good to see you, Pinkie Pie." Leatherhead greeted her.

Rainbow walked up to Rockwell, "Hey, what's up, Doc?" she joked, while raising a fist.

"Oh, how original, Dash." Rockwell replied sarcastically, as they fist bumped.

Pigeon Pete was suddenly embraced by Derpy, "Awe!" he said happily, as he hugged her back.

Mondo spotted the two girl besties, "Now there's a pair of girls I recognize!" he ran over and jumped into an embrace with Lyra and Bonbon.

"It's great to see you, Mondo." Bonbon said, as she and Lyra embraced him.

The Rainbooms and Fugitoid spotted their Salamandrian ally and Raph's love interest, "Mona Lisa!" the girls gathered around her.

"My old friends, the Rainbooms," she began, "It's been a long time."

"It's great to see ya." Applejack said.

"We heard you were kicking it here in New York for awhile." Rainbow noted.

"Yes. By Raphael's suggestion and my own choice, I decided to remain here on earth as part of the Mighty Mutanimals."

"You suggested, huh?" Pinkie nudged Raph.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"Nothing." she grinned.

Sour spoke to Leo, "There are even more mutants in the city?"

"Yeah, but these guys are our allies. They're called the Mighty Mutanimals," Leo began introducing, "This is Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Mondo Gecko, and Mona Lisa."

Twilight spoke to the mutant team, "And you already know our fellow classmates from camp. The rest of them here are other friends and allies. Here's Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Starlight Glimmer, Juniper Montage, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo."

"Nice to meet you all," Slash greeted, before turning to Starlight, "You're Princess Twilight's pupil, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." Starlight confirmed.

"How is she doing these days?"

"Oh, same old." she answered.

Fugitoid approached, "Ah, the famous Mighty Mutanimals, I'm delighted to finally meet you."

"Aren't you the Fugitoid who took the past versions of our friends out into space?" Rockwell asked.

"Actually, Rockwell, this is the Fugitoid who sacrificed himself to save our planet." Donnie corrected.

Mona Lisa spoke, "But how are you still alive?"

"Fortunately my head and brain remained intact and after several months of floating above the planet's atmosphere I finally fell to earth. Sunset Shimmer found me and thanks to her and Twilight here they constructed a new body for me."

"Well, it's good to see you again, Professor." she said.

* * *

Soon enough the groups were once again bonding, as Micro Chips spoke to Mona, "So you're an actual alien?"

"Correct. I am a Salamandrian from the planet Salamandria. We are a race of honorable soldiers who want what's best for our people. Unlike those loathsome Triceratons who cared nothing for the safety of others as long as they get what they want."

"It's amazing how many alien species actually exist in the universe." Juniper marveled.

"So how did you get attracted to Raph?" Derpy wondered.

Mona smiled, as she glanced over at Raph who was chasing Mikey around the lair, "I fell for his bravery and determination."

Mondo was currently doing some skateboard tricks for the Shadowbolts with Indigo and Lemon applauding him, "Thank you, ladies." he declared.

"You could go pro with moves like that." Lemon said.

"Thanks. And I totally could." Mondo boasted.

Sunset looked at her watch and noticed the time, "Oh, my gosh, it's getting late. We better get back to the hotel, guys."

The group groaned, until Leo spoke, "She's right. We don't want your principals to get suspicious."

"I'm sure if Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna knew where we were they would let it slide." Rainbow noted.

"Yeah, but what about Principal Cadence?" Sugarcoat asked.

"She's right. She doesn't know about you guys. So let's not draw suspicion." Twilight agreed.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all." Slash said, as Fluttershy joined the others.

"Hope we see you again." Applebloom said, as the humans left the lair.

* * *

As the group climbed out of the sewer, they started heading back for the hotel, "Nice to see the kind of allies we have in this city." Flash said.

"And who make it safer." Twilight added.

"They were so awesome." Scootaloo smiled.

"I know, right?" Rainbow asked while ruffling her hair.

They continued on until they heard a sound, "What's that?" Lyra asked.

"It's coming from over there." Bonbon motioned to a dumpster.

"Do we dare find out what it is?" Rarity asked in worry.

"Probably a homeless person." Rainbow said.

Suddenly the dumpster lid opened, and jumping out from it was a giant purple ant mutant. The sight of it made several of the girls scream, before calming down, "What is that?" Sandalwood asked in shock.

"A bug mutant." Sunset said, as she and the girls armed themselves.

"Think you should call the turtles?" Micro Chips asked.

"Micro Chips, it's just one mutant." Rainbow answered.

"And he doesn't look so tough." Sour added.

The ant mutant took them by surprise, as it's backside opened a bit and crawling out from it were duplicates of itself. The sight made Rarity green in the face, "That is the most disgusting sight I've ever seen!"

"Seriously, that's just gross." Sunny Flare agreed feeling equally disgusted.

Soon where one ant mutant was stood over a dozen of them, "Well, this complicates things." Starlight said.

"We can still take them." Rainbow said confidently.

"You guys take cover." Applejack told their fellow classmates who took cover behind a car.

"Fugitoid, guard them." Sunset ordered.

"Affirmative." The robot went over to protect their classmates.

"Let's take them!" Indigo ordered, as they engaged the ant mutants who kept crawling onto them and reproducing more.

"There's no end to these things." Fluttershy cried, as she was struggling against some of the ants.

"Well, it can't get any worse." Pinkie said.

Then as if responding to her claim, dropping in was another insect mutant that looked like a combination of a spider and a beetle, "Pinkie!" the girls shouted, as Pinkie looked sheepish.

The insect mutant chuckled, "Mm, delicious."

"What in tarnation are you?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"You can call me Scumbug, and I see you're already acquainted with my partner Antrax." he motioned to the ant mutant and all his drones.

"We've met." Rarity said dryly.

"What do you want?" Sunset demanded.

"Our boss has us running around trying to find something to snack on, and I think we found perfect candidates."

"Snack on?" Fluttershy trembled.

"Sorry, but we're not on any menu." Pinkie answered, as the girls engaged the newcomer.

Scumbug flew around before releasing green immobilizing goo at them. They dodged as Rarity was looking as sick as ever by what was happening, "I'm going to vomit."

The bug mutant snickered, as he opened his butt to reveal the long mouth that started spitting webs, "Avoid the webs!" Juniper called.

As the ninja girls fought the insect mutants, Flash and the others watched form behind. The CMC were impressed the most, "Look at them go." Applebloom began.

"I didn't know Rarity could really fight like that." Sweetie Belle said in awe.

"Go, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo cheered.

Bonbon suddenly felt something poking at her neck, "Sandalwood, please don't hold me there!"

"I'm not doing anything." Sandalwood answered.

The group suddenly grew worried, before slowly turning around and saw more Antrax drones. The kids screamed, as Fugitoid defended them with his blasters, "Don't worry, everyone. I'll protect you!" he continued attacking, but more drones kept coming up and piled atop him.

"Fugitoid!" Flash and Micro Chips called.

Suddenly more drones surrounded the group and started piling on top of them. Their screams were heard by the ninja girls, "Guys!" Sunset called, as they tried to help, but Scumbug, Antrax, and the drones blocked them.

As the drones distracted the girls, Scumbug flew over to the other group, "Take what you can get, right?" he started webbing them up.

The ninja girls finally defeated all the drones, but saw no sign of Scumbug or for that matter their friends, "Oh, no they're gone." Twilight gasped.

"And they got away with the others too." Sunset added.

"Applebloom!" Applejack called.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity cried.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to protect them." Fugitoid apologized.

"Don't worry, Professor, you did all you could." Sunset assured him.

"We got to find them and get them back." Sour said.

"But we need help." Starlight noted.

"Back to the lair!" Rainbow ordered, as they headed back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scumbug and Antrax were dragging the students bound in webbing across the floor of a warehouse covered in Spider webs, "Where are we?" Scootaloo asked feeling scared.

"This is our place." Scumbug answered.

"You better let us go, or you'll be sorry!" Lyra warned him.

"Empty threats," Scumbug replied, "Besides, we promised the boss something, and we're going to deliver."

The two mutants dropped the six on the floor in front of them, before Scumbug called out to the ceiling, "Hey, boss, we're back!"

The humans looked up and saw something coming down from the ceiling via thread. Suddenly dropping before them was who else but Spider Bytez. The sight of him had the group looking more frightened than ever. Spider Bytez himself chuckled, "Excellent." he said, while gazing at the humans who hoped they would get out of this mess.

 **(The girls fellow classmates and sisters have been captured by Stockman's former Bug mutants who now work for Spider Bytez. Can the group rescue them before it's too late.)**


	11. The Bug Thugs

**(And welcome back. Here the ninjas must fight the insect trio of Spider Bytez, Scumbug, and Antrax to save their classmates.)**

In the turtles lair, the turtles and the mutanimals were still hanging out and relaxing, until their human friends scrambled inside, "Guys! Trouble!" Pinkie cried.

The mutants turned their attention to their comrades, as Leo spoke, "What happened?"

"We were ambushed by two mutants." Twilight began.

"And they took off with Flash, Applebloom, and the others." Applejack explained in worry.

The mutants knowing how bad the situation sounded were shocked, as Donnie spoke, "Anything specific about these mutants?"

"Both of them were insects." Sour began.

"And they said their names were Scumbug and Antrax." Starlight added.

The turtles gasped, as Mikey spoke, "Oh, that's messed up, yo."

"You know them?" Rainbow inquired.

"Yeah," Raph confirmed, "Back when Stockman was still a fly, he created those two mutants to help him steal money for Shredder."

Donnie added, "We stopped them, but Stockman got away. We had locked the two mutants up in a storage container by the docks hoping they wouldn't escape."

"Lot of good that did since they did escape." Sugarcoat bluntly stated.

"We have to get our friends back," Rarity began, "Who knows what they'll do to them and my sister."

"And we will, Rarity," Leo promised, "Turtles, Mutanimals, girls, suit up!"

And so the team started prepping up for their mission. When they finished packing the essentials, April and Casey entered the lair looking ready themselves, "We got your message, Leo." Casey began.

"Everyone all set?" April inquired.

"You bet we are, April." Applejack confirmed.

"Then let's head out." Slash declared.

"Do we even know where to begin looking?" Juniper asked.

"Don't worry, with my psychic powers combined with Rockwell, we should be able to hone in on their location." April explained.

"Two psychic heads are better than one." Rockwell joked.

"All right team. Let's go." Leo instructed, as the group headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Bug Thugs lair, Scumbug had placed the rest of the students on a giant spider web suspended between two piles of crates. The group struggled, as Micro Chips spoke, "Now I know how a fly feels when they get stuck in one of these."

"It's not cool." Sandalwood added.

Spider Bytez watched and snickered, "Yes, this is just right."

"What're you gonna do to us?!" Flash demanded.

"What else? You kids are gonna be dinner for us." the spider mutant answered.

"Dinner?" the CMC cried.

"You're really going to eat us?" Derpy trembled.

"Don't be stupid. We don't eat things. We suck them dry." Spider Bytez explained sadistically.

"It's actually true." Micro Chips replied, still frightened. Lyra and Bonbon could only scream in fright over what is planned for them.

* * *

Out in the city, the ninjas were following Rockwell and April's lead, as they were concentrating on their friends minds, "Any luck?" Sunset asked the two.

"Not yet," Rockwell answered, as he concentrated, before gasping, "Wait a minute. I'm sensing something close."

"I do to." April agreed.

"Lead the way." Twilight said, as they followed them.

Back at the Bug Lair, Spider Bytez suspended by a thread was inspecting the captured humans with Scumbug, "Let's see, who do I start with?"

"Can't ya pick faster? I'm hungry!" Scumbug said impatiently.

"Don't rush me!" Spider Bytez argued.

"So this is how it ends?" Bonbon asked, "Becoming a snack for mutant bugs."

"Not how I wanted to go out." Lyra cried.

"Me neither," Sandalwood added, "I'd rather die in my sleep butt-naked." the group looked at Sandalwood looking disturbed.

Suddenly the door to their lair burst open courtesy of Leatherhead who roared. The rest of the team scrambled in armed and ready, "All right, ya Bug Thugs. We gotcha right where we want ya." Mikey declared.

The group saw Spider Bytez lowering down from his thread before landing on the floor, "Spider Bytez?" Leo asked.

"Well, if it ain't the Kung-Fu Frogs." Spider Bytez mocked.

"Um, excuse me," Micro Chips interrupted, "Sorry to interrupt, but they're turtles not frogs. Frogs don't have shells on their backs, plus frogs are amphibious where as these turtles are reptilians. Second of all, their fighting style is Ninjitsu not Kung Fu."

The captives face faulted, as Flash spoke, "Not a good time to educate the spider mutant, WHO WANTS TO EAT US!"

"Just wanted to be accurate." the tech boy answered.

"He knows we're turtles," Raph began, "He just calls us frogs to get under our shells."

"Because he's so obnoxious." Rainbow added.

Casey turned to Scumbug and Antrax, "You two working for a spider now?"

"Ever since Baxter abandoned us, and you guys locking us up we managed to escape but we had no purpose or anywhere to go," Scumbug began, "Then this guy came along and took us in."

"That's right," Spider Bytez confirmed, "Now let's see you girls and frogs take on the three of us."

"That's not gonna be a problem." Rainbow answered.

"Mutanimals, go!" Slash ordered.

"Ninjas, let's take 'em!" Leo ordered, as the group went into battle. Leo, Raph, Slash, Twilight, and Sunset, went at it with Spider Bytez. Casey, Leatherhead, April, and Mona Lisa went after Scumbug. While everyone else took on Antrax and his expanding number of drones.

Slash was slamming his mace into Spider Bytez, while he was spitting acid, "You need so many breath mints." Slash told him.

"And you need a makeover, ugly frog!"

Slash growled, until Fluttershy and Raph came by and calmed him, "Remember, this is how he gets to you." Raph reminded him.

"Yeah. Gotta concentrate on him." Slash agreed, as he and Raph tag teamed against him, before Leo noticed the captives.

Leo used his grappling hook to swing over and cut the kids free, "Thanks, Leo." Flash said.

"No problem. Listen, our friends could use your help. Are you up to the task?" Leo asked, while presenting them with the very weapons they used at Camp Everfree.

Flash took his Mambu Duo Swords, "Count me in."

Lyra and Bonbon took their old Ninjaru flutes, "Us to." Lyra confirmed, as the besties smiled at each other.

Derpy strapped on her two Tegaki Hand Spikes and Ashiko Shoe Straps, "I'm game." she gave a thumb's up.

Micro Chips took his old ninja scythe, and Sandalwood took his Ninja sword. The Tech boy spoke on behalf of the two, "We're ready to go."

"Yeah." Sandalwood confirmed.

Leo smiled before offering the three weapons Mikey gave to the CMC back to them, "How about you girls?"

"You're serious?" Scootaloo asked.

"Just stay safe." Leo instructed.

"You bet." Applebloom nodded in assurance.

"Come on, guys, let's take them!" Flash called, as they joined in the battle.

Throughout the lair, the Rainbooms and Shadowbolts along side their ninja allies were taking down ant drone after ant drone. Applejack jumped onto one and grabbed its antennae making it cry, "Yee-haw!" she rode it like a horse, as it jumped around taking out more of its own drones.

Twilight looked around the hideout and started formulating a plan, "Girls get Scumbug and Antrax together!" the ninjas defeated the drones and were backing Scumbug and Antrax into each other, "Leo, Raph, Slash! Knock Spider Bytez to us! And Applejack, kick!"

The group caught on and put her plan into motion. The turtle brothers fought Spider Bytez before knocking him closer to the others. Applejack ran at him activating her magic, "Coming at ya, eight-legs!" she did a ninja kick at Spider Bytez sending him rolling backwards.

Scumbug and Antrax saw their boss was rolling right for them and screamed. The three collided and bounced up flying right into the web the others were captured in. Upon hitting the web, it wrapped around them like a net. They hit the floor and all three insect mutants were tangled together in a webbed ball.

"Oh, darn it!" Spider Bytez cursed.

The team cheered, as they came together and high fived, "We were awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"You bet we were." Micro Chips agreed.

"Come on team, let's get out of here." Leo said, as they started walking for the exit.

Spider Bytez called out, "You frogs get back here! I demand you get us out of this mess!" the group closed the door leaving the three insect mutants stuck and alone, "Please!" the spider mutant pleaded.

* * *

The turtles dropped the students off outside the hotel, "Thanks for the lift." Flash thanked them.

"You dudes, are truly cool." Sandalwood added.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Lemon said.

"Until then." Mikey said, as the turtles headed home.

Twilight spoke to the group, "We're so sorry you got caught up in this spectacle."

"Well, after dealing with living plants at Camp Everfree, this wasn't so bad." Bonbon admitted.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow turned to the CMC, "As you three," Applejack began, while the younger trio prepared to be lectured. Applejack smiled, and continued, "Ya'll did some good work back there."

"Ya mean it?" Applebloom asked, as she and her friends were curious.

"You bet ya were." Rainbow confirmed.

"You may not have ninja training, but you were able to defend yourselves." Rarity admitted.

"Does that mean we can train to be ninjas too?" Sweetie Belle asked hopefully.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Applejack replied.

"Come on, you guys. I'm beat." Sunset said, as everyone went into the hotel for role call.

 **(And there you have it. The group rescued their friends and left the insect trio all tied together in their own webs.)**


	12. Bandit Raccoon

**(Welcome to my next chapter where the guys meet another mutant that Raph doesn't seem to like.)**

One afternoon in the city, the turtles were getting in some training exercise on one of the building rooftops. Raph sighed, "Why are we doing training on the surface instead of the dojo?"

"Because it's a nice day, Raph, and we could use some fresh air." Leo answered.

"Yeah. It'll help us focus more." Donnie added.

"Plus it gives us a better view of the city in case something were to happen." Mikey nudged him.

"I guess so." Raph admitted.

"Besides the girls will be by soon, so we should get our own training out of the way." Leo added.

"Whoo-hoo!" a voice cheered.

The turtles ceased their training, and curiously followed the cheering sound. They looked over and saw on another part of the roof they were on was a mutant raccoon boy about the same height and age as Mondo Gecko. His choice of clothing included army camouflage shorts, a black basketball tank top with the initials NYC and a basketball on it, around his neck was a necklace with a basketball charm, and tied around his head was a red headband.

The mutant was dribbling a basketball around like a professional before shooting it into a makeshift hoop, "Score!" he cheered.

"Dudes, another mutant.' Mikey said with excitement.

"Who is he?" Leo asked.

"Never seen him before." Donnie answered.

"Let's go someplace else before he sees us." Raph suggested.

"So what if he does? We're all mutants." Mikey replied.

"And most mutants want to kill us." Raph reminded him.

"That's because most mutants were born jerks. He doesn't look violent." Mikey said, before he went closer.

"Mikey!" his bros called.

"Hey, Raccoon dude, want someone to play you?" Mikey offered.

The raccoon mutant spun around and gasped, "Whoa! A turtle mutant?"

"That's right. And not just me." Mikey answered, as the rest of the turtles dropped in. Raph smacked Mikey on the back of his head for being impulsive. The raccoon mutant saw that and didn't like it.

"Have you guys been watching me?" he inquired.

"We didn't know anyone else was up here." Leo replied.

"Sorry if we intruded." Donnie added.

"Hey, no prob. I don't usually have an audience to my own mutant b-ball game." he said.

"Name's Mikey. These are my bros Leo, Donnie, and Raph," the fun turtle introduced them, "What about you?"

"I'm Bandit Raccoon." he replied.

"Bandit?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, I mean I used to be Link Chadler until I mutated into this. So I felt it called for a new identity."

"And you went with the name 'Bandit'?" Leo asked.

"Of course. I mean raccoons wear masks like robbers." he motioned to his face.

"So how did you become a raccoon mutant?" Donnie wondered, as the turtles listened.

Bandit began reminiscing, "It all started a year or so ago. I was up on the roof of my apartment one night feeding my pet raccoon Dennis. Then this strange container of ooze fell out of the sky and covered me. My whole body felt like it was on fire and the next thing I knew I was covered in fur from head to toe, and this tail sticking out of my butt. I knew I couldn't stay at home like this so I ran away and been on my own ever since."

"Dude, that's a bummer." Mikey said with sympathy.

"Yeah. And I had big plans in my future."

"What sort of plans?" Leo inquired.

"I was planning to go to the NBA and be a professional Basketball player. But they don't let mutants into the league."

"Well, you do have some good moves there." Mikey said.

"Thanks. Hey, you guys wanna play some three on three?" Bandit offered.

"Can't. We got training to do." Rapoh answered.

"Come on, bros. Since when do we get the chance to play B-ball with a pro?" Mikey asked, "I'll play ya bro."

"Great." Bandit said, as the bros sighed knowing there was no arguing now.

* * *

So they watched as Mikey and Bandit played some one on one with bandit dribbling circles around Mikey. Leo and Donnie watched feeling impressed, "He's definitely fast and flexible." Leo said.

"It's like he's a step ahead of his opponent." Donnie noted.

"More like showing off." Raph said, while crossing his arms.

Bandit dribbled the ball around Mikey before making the basket, "And that's game!" he cheered.

"Dude, how did you get so fast?" Mikey asked in disbelief.

"Lots of practice, and having raccoon reflexes combined with my own b-ball moves helps." Bandit explained.

"Hey, guys!" Came Sunset Shimmer's voice, as she the girls, Fugitoid, April, and Casey arrived.

"We're here and ready to start some more training." Starlight began.

"Or find some crime to bust up." Indigo added.

"Sure thing, girls. But first we got a new friend for you to meet." Mikey began, as Bandit stepped forward.

"Aw, who's this sweet little guy?" Fluttershy cooed.

"Bandit Raccoon, at your service." he introduced himself.

"He's actually kinda cute." Juniper admitted.

"Well-well-well," Bandit said, while looking back at the turtles, "Why didn't you guys tell me you knew such gorgeous friends?"

The girls couldn't help but giggle at his smooth talking. Bandit noticed Fugitoid, "Whoa, are you are real robot?"

"Cyborg actually." Fugitoid corrected.

"Come on let's go back to the lair." Mikey said, "Wanna come, Bandit?"

"Really?" he asked in joy.

"What?" Raph asked in shock, "Mikey, we don't bring strangers to the lair."

"What are you just gonna get in on my case because of when I suggested we bring Leatherhead back with us?" Mikey got in his face.

"Yeah. And look how that turned out!" Raph growled.

"Enough you two!" Leo broke them up. Raph just huffed, as they headed out with the others following them.

Mikey spoke to Bandit, "Sorry you had to see that. Raph gets like this a lot."

"I see." Bandit replied, as they continued on, while unaware they were being watched by someone in the shadows who was purring.

* * *

Soon enough at the turtles lair, the group was doing some stretched in the living room, while Bandit was getting to know more about all the girls and their adventures. Even they were listening to some of Bandits own stories, "No way!" Casey laughed, "You stole Elken High's armadillo mascot before the big game?"

"Yeah. Stealing him really put the team in a panic thinking they had no chance to win. Then when I presented it during the game boy were they mad." Bandit laughed.

"Classic." Mikey chuckled.

"So you stole something from a school?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"Raph, that's what a lot of schools do to their rivals. It's a harmless prank." Casey said.

"Yeah. We at CHS have done it before with other schools for a few laughs." Rainbow added. Raph rolled his eyes and returned to playing with Chompy.

"Those were good days, but since my mutation I had to drop out." Bandit sighed, while holding onto his basket ball.

"Where've you been since then?" Sunset asked.

"I made a home for myself in New York's scrapyard."

"The scrapyard?" Rarity gasped.

"It's not the Hilton, but it is home."

"How did you survive?" Sunny asked.

"It wasn't easy since I sometimes had to dumpster dive a lot or use what money I could find." he explained.

"We know how that can feel." Leo admitted.

"And when the Kraang invaded the city I had to retreat underground and hide out until everything blew over."

"We all had to hide out when that happened." Donnie said.

"And yet you guys managed to save this city if not the world from all those threats." Bandit noted.

"Well, we had help." Leo smiled at Twilight and the girls who returned the gesture.

Bandit got up and headed to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and saw Ice Cream Kitty, "Meow!"

"Whoa!" Bandit backed away, "What the..."

Juniper walked in, "Don't worry, I had the same reaction when I saw her too." she stood by the freezer as Ice Cream Kitty gave her two popsicles. She closed the freezer and offered one to the raccoon.

"Thanks." he said, as they ate them.

"I can't imagine how it must've been leaving behind your family and friends." Juniper began.

"Yeah. I didn't wanna do it, but there's no way they'd accept me this way."

"True. People respond negatively to stuff they can't explain or are different from them." Juniper agreed.

"And it doesn't help since this city has so many mutant attacks, they can't tell which mutant is bad or good." Bandit said.

"Well, I know you're good. And so does everyone else here."

"Really?" he asked, "Because I'm not getting that feeling from Raph."

"Ignore him. He just has a lot of issues."

The two smiled, until Mikey popped in, "Come on, guys. Leo wants us in the dojo for some training. Feel free to join us Bandit."

"Ok." He said, as the two headed for the dojo.

* * *

In the dojo, several of the girls were training with the turtles while others were watching. Bandit was amazed at the girls performance. Feeling inspired he got up and spoke, "Hey I want in on this action too."

"Bandit, we're trained ninjas and it might not be fair to you." Leo warned him.

"Don't worry. I may not be a ninja, but my own skills have kept me alive so far."

"Stilll..." Leo trailed off until Raph spoke up.

"Let him, Leo. In fact I'll be his opponent." he smirked.

"You, Raph?" Starlight asked, having a bad feeling about it.

"Yeah. He wants to fight with the ninja. We'll show him what it's like." he answered.

"His words scare me." Juniper told Sugarcoat.

"That's because he has ulterior motives than just teaching." she replied.

Raph and Bandit stood opposite ends looking ready to fight, "Go!" Leo called, as the two engaged.

Raph was using his ninja training to fight Bandit, while the raccoon mutant relied on his quick reflexes and basketball skills to avoid Raph, "Can't dodge forever, Bandit. Sooner or later you have to fight." Raph warned him, as they fought.

"I know. I'm just waiting for the right opening. Like now!" Bandit slipped under Raph's legs and climbed up his shell while perching on his head.

Raph growled, as he tried punching his opponent only to punch himself. Bandit landed on the floor, as Raph continued to try and attack, but Bandit was proving to be too slippery for him to grab. Getting angrier from being showed up, Raph started fighting more aggressive, which Leo spotted. When Bandit tried to dodge an attack, Raph tackled him and started twisting his leg, much to everyone's shock, "Hey!" Lemon shouted.

"Raph!" April called.

"What's he doing?" Starlight gasped.

So Raph and Bandit started fighting dirty, with Raph constantly slamming Bandit on the floor, until Leo shoved him away, "Raph, what is wrong with you?!"

"Come on, Leo. Don't butt into our match." Raph answered.

"This is supposed to be a spar, and you're fighting him like he was our enemy." Leo scolded him.

"And he's not even trained in ninjitsu like you are. So how can you call that a fair fight?" Twilight asked.

"So once again I have to be the bad guy?" Raph asked getting angry.

"No one says you have to be, because you make yourself out to be it." Applejack noted.

Bandit got up and spoke in shock, "Are you threatened by me?"

"No! I don't feel threatened." Raph denied.

"Then why have you been giving me so much grief since we first met?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because the fact your name is Bandit and you've stolen stuff!" Raph snapped.

"So you think because of my name and because I stole a mascot and costume or two from rival schools as a prank makes me some kind of criminal?"

"Gotta start with small heists." Raph replied.

Bandit was frowning at Raph's hostile attitude and spoke, "If this is your attitude to anybody new or different from you I'm surprised your brothers didn't cut you loose from their team years ago!"

The bros and girls gasped at what Bandit said, while Raph stared at him with wide eyes, before screaming, "THAT'S IT!" Raph tackled Bandit to the ground and the two began fighting like children.

"Raph!" Leo shouted.

"Bandit!" Juniper gasped.

As the two rolled across the floor and fought, Bandit bit Raph's arm, "OUCH!" he shouted, before elbowing Bandit's stomach making him take his mouth off, "If I get rabies from that, you're roadkill!"

"I wish I did have rabies!" Bandit shouted, as the two continued to fight.

"ENOUGH!" Leo shouted, as he came at the two and used a finger each to press into a pressure point in their necks making them freeze up. Leo removed his fingers and spoke, "Violence is no way to solve any issue here."

"No it's not," Bandit agreed bitterly, "The only way to solve it is if I leave."

"What?" Fluttershy and Pinkie gasped.

"Bandit, you don't have to go." Sunset tried reasoning with him.

"Yeah. Raph can leave." Casey said, making Raph frown at him.

"No it's ok, guys. I get it. Besides I'm used to it. I'm always persecuted and demonized by someone who doesn't even bother to get to know me!" he motioned to Raph, "It was nice meeting you guys... MOST of you at least." Bandit left the dojo and the lair itself.

"Bandit!" Mikey called out, but knew he wasn't coming back. His dismal feeling didn't last very long, as he turned to Raph in anger, "Well, Raph, you did it again! We made a perfectly good friend today, and you scared him away!"

"All of a sudden this is my fault?!" Raph argued.

"Uh, yeah. Because Bandit's right." April agreed.

"All you've been doing is treating him with nothing but hostility." Rarity added.

"And he didn't do anything to you." Sunset put in.

"He bit me!" Raph reminded him.

"Because you drove him to it." Fugitoid noted

"I can't believe you're all ganging up on me!" Raph fumed.

Juniper suddenly slapped him in the face much to everyone's shock. Raph looked at Juniper in more shock, as the girl had tears in her eyes, "Not everything is about you, you jerk!" she started leaving.

"Juniper, where are you going?" Sunset asked.

"I'm going to find Bandit and apologize to him for Raph's bad attitude!" she left.

"Wait, we'll come too!" Indigo called, as the Shadowbolts followed, until they looked back at Raph with Sour speaking.

"Everyone thought we were bad because we were only interested in winning and being friends with no one. After watching you just now... I'm glad we stopped being like you." And with that the Shadowbolts left.

Everyone else turned to Raph with disappointment, as Leo spoke, "Let's all go after him. But Raph stays here!"

"Fine! I didn't wanna come anyway," he grumbled. As the group left the lair. The angry look on Raph's face started turning into guilt before he punched the floor, "WHY DID I DO IT AGAIN?!"

* * *

Back up top, Bandit was walking down the street sulking, until Juniper was running over, "Bandit! Bandit, stop!"

"What is it, Juniper? You better not be around me. Because I wouldn't want you getting in trouble with Raph." he replied.

"I don't care what Raph thinks. I care about you!"

Bandit stopped, "You care about me?"

"Of course. You didn't deserve what Raph did or said about you. I don't care if you call yourself Bandit or if you've done some petty stealing as pranks. You're a good person beneath all that fur. And if Raph can't see it then he's just blind."

Bandit blushed at Juniper's words, as she smiled at him. But before the two could say anything else, they heard the sound of purring. The two stood close, as Juniper asked, "What's that?"

"We're being watched. And I have a feeling I know by who." Bandit answered.

Dropping in before them was a panther mutant about the same height as the turtles. His clothing consisted of a pair of skin tight black pants with a gold colored panther head shaped belt buckle. He smirked at Bandit before speaking, "Bandit, old buddy. It's been awhile."

"Panther." Bandit gasped.

 **(Once again Raph's bad attitude put him on bad terms with someone everyone else likes. And now a new mutant has entered the fray.)**


	13. Raccoon vs Panther

**(And here we are with the next half, where more of Bandit's history is revealed.)**

Juniper Montage and Bandit Raccoon were confronted by a panther mutant named Panther, who Bandit seemed to know. Juniper spoke, "Bandit, who is this guy?"

Panther answered, "I am Bruce Chesney, but please call me Panther, as I'm sure you know why. And Bandit and I were best buds back then."

"We were not buds!" Bandit denied, "You used my abilities to help you rob places."

"You know as well as anyone when you're a mutant you can't do anything the way you used to anymore. Stealing is the only option." Panther reminded him.

"Not to me anymore." Bandit replied.

"You were always weak sauce!" Panther growled, as he pounced the raccoon mutant and the two started fighting, as Juniper watched hoping Bandit wold be ok.

When the rest of the ninjas minus Raph arrived, they observed the scene, "Dudes, is that a panther?" Casey asked.

Juniper answered, "Yes, and his name's literally Panther. Bandit and him used to be partners."

"Good thing Raph isn't here to make it worse." Sour said, knowing he'd never stop saying 'I told you all so'.

Panther knocked Bandit away and into a wall. Before he could finish him he was almost nailed by shuriken courtesy of Leo, "Back away from our friend!" he aimed his sword at Panther.

"More mutants? Will the surprises never cease?" he asked humorously.

"All right, Panther, fess up," Mikey began, "How'd you end up becoming a mutant?"

Panther answered, "It was about a year ago. I had just gotten back from my part time job from working at the zoo. My job was to give the panther it's bath. Then a canister of ooze fell onto me and I turned into this. Since then I used my new abilities to steal what I could to make a living. That's how I met Bandit. We were an unstoppable duo, until he betrayed me."

Bandit answered, "Because I was tired of stealing from those weaker than us!"

Panther growled at him, "You never got it, Bandit. We're mutants now. We're higher up on the food chain. People like us deserve to have whatever we want."

"Says you." Bandit frowned.

"Well, we're not letting you lay a paw on our friend." Twilight said, as the group armed themselves.

"I'd like to see you all try." Panther attacked the group who fought back.

Each of them were trying to avoid Panther's sharp claws and teeth, while he was dodging most of their weapon strikes. Bandit watched his friend getting tossed around and nearly hurt, and guilt was piling up on him. Suddenly he frowned and shouted, "Panther!" Everyone turned their attention towards Bandit, "Leave my friends out of this, your fight's with me."

Panther looked back at the group before turning to Bandit, "If that's the way you want it."

"That's the way." Bandit confirmed.

"Then you're mine!" Panther growled.

"You've got to catch me first!" Bandit challenged, as he used his Raccoon abilities to shimmy up a pipe to the roof of a building. Panther went after him, as the raccoon boy led him away.

"He's leading Panther away." Donnie gasped.

"We have to go after him." Rainbow said.

"Come on!" Leo ordered, as they followed the two.

* * *

The ninjas followed the trail leading to the docks. They found Bandit and Panther by one of the docks still going at it, "There they are." Sunny gasped.

"Look at them go." Pinkie said in shock.

"I don't think Bandit's going to last forever at this rate." April feared.

Bandit gained some distance between Panther and saw the group from afar, "Guys, kill the lights!"

The turtles caught on, before they and Sunset hit the dock lights with shuriken and kunai breaking them. This blanketed the docks in darkness, as Panther spoke, "Clever move, Bandit. But you forget I can still see in the dark."

"Well, so can I." Bandit reminded him.

"Then let's see who can see best." Panther challenged him, as the two fought in the dark.

"We can't let him fight alone." Fluttershy said in worry.

"We have to help him." Starlight added.

"Then let's get in there, ya'll!" Applejack ordered, as they jumped in.

"Let's play, cat!" Mikey called.

"With pleasure." Panther said, as he pounced at several of the girls and turtles through the dark.

Luckily they managed to avoid his teeth and lethal scratches. When Panther saw Juniper he started charging at her, "Come here!" Juniper cried seeing there wasn't enough time to get away. Panther knocked her to the ground and glared at her, "I could use a late night snack." he licked his lips.

Bandit who was behind frowned, and acting fast grabbed Panther's tail, and bit it. Panther's eyes widened, as he roared in pain, "YEOW!"

He turned and growled with anger at Bandit who removed the tail from his mouth, "When was the last time you bathed?" he gagged.

He grabbed Bandit by the throat and held him up, "Hope you're prepared to have your face bitten off!"

Bandit braced himself, until who else but Raph jumped in and kicked Panther, causing him to drop Bandit. The aggressive turtle spoke to the black cat, "Paws off the Raccoon!" he looked at Bandit before smiling, which the raccoon returned.

Bandit got up and spoke, "What brings you here at the last minute?"

"After I got all that biased hate out of my system I realized I was the one being the jerk."

Bandit spoke to the others, "Does he always go through this?"

"Dude, we could tell you stories." Mikey replied.

Panther growled, "I'll tear you to shreds!" he engaged them again, but this time they had a plan.

As the ninjas distracted Panther, Fugitoid positioned himself, "Time to bag a cat!" he launched a net that captured Panther, and the net itself began shocking him until he fell unconscious.

"That got him." Sunset said.

"So what do we do with him now?" Twilight asked.

Raph looked at one of the ships and spoke, "I have an idea."

* * *

Panther woke up, and when he tried to stand up he hit his head, "Ow!" he looked around seeing he was boxed in with a few air holes, "Hey, where am I? What is this?" he started pounding on his surroundings, "Let me out of here! Let me out!" as it turned out he was packed in a crate on board a ship bound for Africa.

Back on the docks, the ninjas watched the ship go out to see, "Hope Panther likes his new home."

"He should fit right in." Mikey replied.

Juniper then hugged Bandit, "Thanks for the save, Bandit. I really appreciate it. She pecked his cheek.

"Oh, well, uh. You know. Just doing what I can for a friend." Bandit answered, while blushing.

Raph approached, "Bandit, I'm sorry for what I said to you. It just felt like being around you was like being around another Mikey and Pinkie Pie, and one of each is more than enough for me to take."

"Hey!" Mikey and Pinkie called taking offense.

"Hey, forget about it. And sorry for biting your arm."

"I did deserve it," Raph admitted, "So we cool?" he held his fist out.

Bandit smiled and pounded it, "Frosty... But talk smack about me like that again, and I'll bite you more than once!"

"What?!" Raph growled, until Bandit laughed.

"I'm just joshing ya... But seriously lay off the insults."

"Fair enough." Raph replied.

"We appreciate you helping us back there, Bandit. If you ever need help just give us a call." Leo said.

"Thanks. And if you guys need a paw, I'm your bud." Bandit offered.

"Come on team. Let's go back." Sunset said, as the group left the docks.

 **(And everything worked out, Raph got over his biased behavior towards Bandit, Juniper has an admirer, and Panther's been shipped off to Africa.)**


	14. The Night Watcher

**(Here's my next chapter where I bring in another classic turtles character many might remember.)**

One night outside Antonio's Pizza, the Shadowbolts were waiting for their order to be done, "Remind me again why we got stuck with pizza pick up?" Sour asked her friends.

"Because we lost the toss, Sour." Sugarcoat answered.

"Well it ain't so bad," Lemon spoke, "At least we don't have to haul it all back to the lair."

"Yeah. We're eating on the rooftops tonight." Indigo added.

"Let's just hope they finish our order soon so we can get it there in time." Sunny said.

"Why rush it?" Sour asked, "You know Mikey's just going to scarf it all down." the girls gagged in repulse at that.

Suddenly coming out of Antonio's was a teen Filipino boy with short black hair, and wore sneakers, jeans, and a red and white jacket with Antonio's logo on back. He was packing in a big pizza order on a moped, and spoke to the Shadowbolts, "Well, hey, ladies. Name's Keno. So which one of you lucky girls gets a ride with me tonight?" he flirted.

The girls rolled their eyes, as Indigo answered him, "Dream on, dweeb."

Keno spoke, as he got on the moped, "Yeah ok. But when I do I'll dream of something a little thinner." he gave off a giddy laugh before riding off.

Indigo looked in disbelief, before speaking to the girls, "Did he just call me fat?"

"Sounds like it." Sunny answered.

"You got burned, Indigo!" Lemon laughed.

Indigo growled, until Sugarcoat spoke up, "That's what you get for leaving yourself open for an insult." Indigo blushed from embarrassment.

Coming out was another worker carrying some pizza boxes for the girls, "Here ya go." he gave them to Indigo.

"Thanks. Have a goodnight." Sour told the worker, as they headed up to the meeting point.

* * *

Meanwhile Keno had just finished his delivery, and was about to head back, until he looked across the street to an underground mall entrance. He saw some big trucks parked out front with the doors opened to reveal boxes of goods. He saw coming out from one was a guy wearing a purple dragon tattoo. Keno squinted his eyes and spoke to himself, "Purple Dragons on a job, huh? Well, we'll see about that." he went into an alley and suddenly stepping out of the shadows was Keno dressed in custom made metal armor, and upon his face was Casey's old hockey mask spray painted red..

He walked across the street and went down into the mall quietly. Upon coming down he saw three purple dragons carrying boxes and looking ready to load them into the trucks up top He called out to them, "Hold it right there!" the three gang members stopped and looked to Keno who continued, "You guys are so busted."

The three looked to each other in confusion, before one asked him, "What are you supposed to be, the night guard?"

"Close. I'm the Night Watcher." he clarified.

The three Purple Dragons laughed humorously, as they approached him. One tried to throw a punch to Night Watcher, but he blocked his arm and swapped it away, "Down we go!" the vigilante called, as he did a sweep kick to his legs knocking him to the ground.

The second one tried to attack him, but Night Watcher using his own moves knocked him to the ground. When the third one attacked, Night Watched knocked him to the floor, but he tog back up, "Stay down!" he delivered an upward kick to the criminal's jaw knocking him back to the floor. Night Watched looked down at the three and spoke, "Guess I forgot to tell you I study martial arts."

Suddenly coming out from several stores was Hun, Sid, Tsoi, and Fong, and more members of their group, "What's this?" Hun asked, "Another vigilante?"

"And it looks like he's here to bust up our job." Sid said.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to teach him what happens when you stick your face in someone else's business." Hun said, as the Purple Dragons got ready.

Night Watcher stood his ground, "Well, guess I'm gonna be getting some exercise tonight." he was ready to fight the whole gang, until he heard foot steps right behind him. Fearing it was more Purple Dragons, he spun around and came face to face with the Turtles, Rainbooms, Juniper, Starlight, Fugitoid, and the girls he saw outside Antonio's. The group jumped high as the scene froze for a bit, before it resumed and the ninjas landed on the ground armed and ready.

"It's the ninjas!" Fong called.

"Get them!" Hun ordered, as the Dragons engaged the ninjas.

Rainbow Dash knocked on of the Purple Dragons to the floor, and called, "Awesome!"

Sour Sweet jabbed her elbow into the stomach of one Purple Dragon before reaching behind her and threw him over her shoulder to the ground, "Wicked!" she smirked.

Fluttershy was fighting along side Mikey and Pinkie, as the Shy girl spoke after knocking out one of the thugs, "Um, Eclectic?!"

Pinkie and Mikey looked at her awkwardly, as Mikey asked, "Eclectic? Is that all you could come up with?"

"Yeah, Fluttershy, your choice of words need improvement." Pinkie agreed, as she kicked one of the thugs aside.

"Sorry." Fluttershy said sheepishly.

Night Watcher looked around seeing the turtles and girls fighting like ninja masters, "What a night." he said to himself.

Suddenly Raph came at him, and started fighting hand to hand, "Didn't think you Dragons loved dressing up in costume."

"Hey, man, I ain't with these chumps." Night Watcher answered, as he blocked Raph's punches.

Raph stopped, "Wait, you're not?" Night Watcher threw a punch forward, and Raph braced himself thinking it was aimed at him. To his surprise, the vigilante had punched a Purple Dragon that was about to gang up on Raph from behind. The aggressive turtle spoke in disbelief, "Ok, I guess you're not." And so the two fought the thugs together.

All around the mall, the ninja turtles and girls fought the Dragons. As Rarity cornered some Purple Dragons into a fashion store, some of the thugs accidentally knocked over some mannequins wearing outfits Rarity would deem fabulous. She frowned at the crooks, "Oh, that is just crossing the line!" she fought the Dragons and knocked them out. Afterward she picked the mannequins up while straightening out the dresses they were wearing, "Perfect."

Applejack, Donnie, and Fugitoid were fighting close to an electronics store, as Donnie spotted a laptop on display, "The 2CJX! It's finally been released!" he gasped in joy.

"Oh, how wonderful." Fugitoid marveled.

"Boys, little help here!" Applejack called, as she was fighting off some of the Dragons. The two geniuses snapped out of it and returned to battle.

Over by a sporting goods store, Twilight, Leo, Indigo, and Sugarcoat fought together, as Twilight used her magic to levitate several types of sports balls from a bin and started pelting several purple dragons who tried getting away, "Now that's playing ball." Indigo chuckled.

Fong was about to come at Indigo Zap from behind, until he was shoved aside by Night Watcher, "Always watch your back in a fight." he told her.

Indigo looked at him and felt flustered at how he just saved her, and nodded, "Uh, yeah."

Night Watcher turned to Twilight, "By the way, how'd you make those balls move like that?"

"Well, I-" Twilight didn't have time to explain, as more of the Purple Dragons surrounded them.

"Take them down, ninjas." Leo ordered, as they fought.

At the toy department, Sunset Shimmer and Lemon Zest were taking on some Dragons, as Lemon grabbed a red yo-yo and used it to knock the knife out of one of the thugs hands. She turned and saw two more approaching her, "Oh, you dudes wanna play too?" she used the yo-yo to hit one of their faces and knocked him to the ground. Two more surrounded her, until she stopped them, "Wait-wait-wait! Check this out," she began performing a yo-yo trick, "Oh! I'm walkin' the dog. Pretty sweet, huh?" she pulled the yo-yo back, "And now, around the world!" she waved the yo-yo around hitting their heads making them fall.

Sunset watched and spoke, "Lemon, I didn't know you knew yo-yo tricks."

"Music ain't my only hobby." Lemon Zest answered.

Somewhere by the toy department, Pinkie who had been fighting some more Dragons felt something behind her. She turned around and saw a bobbing clown rocking back and forth. She started pushing it back and forth looking intrigued, "Yeah. Yeah-yeah!" she said getting an idea.

Tsoi was running through the toy department, before stopping and saw Pinkie Pie rocking back and forth like the Bobbing Clown, while sticking her right arm out to the side, "Huh?" Tsoi asked in confusion, as he walked up to Pinkie and pushed her a bit thinking she was some other bobbing toy.

When Pinkie was rocking close to Tsoi she knocked his chin up with her fingers and laughed, as she continued to rock. While Tsoi shook her move off, Pinkie spotted a small foam bat, "Yeah." she took it and started rubbing it against Tsoi making grunts and yells, while Tsoi getting tickled by it tried shielding himself, before he grabbed it and planned to use it on Pinkie. When he saw it wasn't such a threatening weapon, Pinkie stuck her arms out and roared like a a beast. Tsoi got scared and started running, as Pinkie shuffled after him with her arms out still roaring.

Hun was fighting Leo and Raph, "Why is it everywhere we go you turtles are always there?!" he demanded.

"Maybe it's because you leave such big trails." Leo answered, as he pushed Hun back.

"Yeah. Learn to cover your tracks." Raph added, before blocking one of Hun's strikes.

Hun frowned as he got serious and began putting the smack down on the two brothers, "How about covering yourselves?" he asked, until Night Watcher jumped in and blocked Hun's path towards them.

"I don't know what's going on here with green men and girls fighting like ninjas, but if they're fighting you Purple Dragons then I know who my allies are." he began fighting Hun, who fought back.

"I'm going to tear you out of that costume and mess up your face." Hun promised.

"How about I mess up yours first?" Night Watcher asked, as he fought Hun, but not even his martial arts skill alone could keep up with Hun's.

Leo and Raph joined in and helped Night Watcher defeat Hun. The leader got up and looked around seeing his gang was losing, "Dragons, fall back!" he ordered, as he and whatever conscious members were left retreated out through the closest exits.

Mikey came from the food court holding two sausages styled like nunchucks, "Combat Cold-cuts!" he called, as he swung them around like they were chucks at two Purple Dragon members. He then stopped and smirked before screaming. He chased the two members away before throwing his sausage chucks at them, "And next time I'll use mustard! Ha-ha!" he went back to his pals, "Man, are we awesome or what?"

"We're totally awesome." Rainbow replied.

"That was quite a workout." Sunny admitted.

"Quite so." Fugitoid agreed.

"Hey, where's that other guy?" Sunset wondered, until they saw Night Watcher heading for a back exit.

"Hey, you!" Raph called, as the vigilante stopped.

"Thanks for the assist." Twilight thanked him.

"Don't mention it, but how'd you know to come here?" he wondered.

"We saw someone wander here from the rooftop." Sour answered.

"So who are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm the Night Watcher. Catch you around." he slipped out the exit.

"Hey!" Applejack wanted to stop him, but knew it was pointless.

"Night Watcher?" Raph asked in disbelief, "But that's my title!"

"Since when do you call yourself that?" Sugarcoat asked.

"The one time he tried to go out dressed as a vigilante, until I talked him out of it." Leo answered, while giving Raph an annoyed look.

"That punk stole my title, and Casey's old mask." Raph noted.

"He must've fixed it." Rainbow said.

"Casey won't be happy to hear someone else is using his old mask." Fluttershy added.

"Well, at least we know he's not an enemy." Sunset reminded them.

"Even so, playing vigilante is no joke," Leo said, "We already have Casey doing that, we don't need more trying to be like him."

"Yeah, even if he does know how to fight." Donnie added.

"But who could he even be?" Juniper asked.

"No idea." Starlight answered.

* * *

Meanwhile Night Watcher had made his way up to a roof top and panted, before removing his mask, "That was hardcore," Keno began, "But those turtles and those girls. Who were they? And how do they know how to fight so well?" he questioned himself, before thinking about Indigo, "That girl has some skill. I'm starting to regret cracking wise to her."

At the Purple Dragon's place, Hun was fuming, "Those turtles and Rainbooms will stop at nothing to foil our fun. And that masked vigilante. If I ever see him again it'll be too soon."

Later on on another roof top, the turtles, Rainbooms, and their friends, were waiting until April and Casey arrived, "We got here as soon as you called." April began.

"So what's this all about some copycat using my old mask and doing my thing?" Casey asked.

"This Night Watcher fellow who is wearing your old mask Casey is someone who seems to know martial arts like everyone here." Fugitoid explained.

"Was he trying to pick a fight with you guys?" April wondered.

"Actually he was helping us." Sunny explained.

"And he was actually there fighting before we showed up." Starlight added.

"Well, at least we know he's not an enemy." April said.

"That we know of." Raph replied.

"Let's not assume the worst of it yet, Raph." Sunset warned him.

"He may know martial arts, but even skill like that alone won't be enough to take on the Purple Dragons. Especially if they keep increasing in numbers." Leo stated.

"So what're you suggesting, Leo?" Twilight asked.

"I'm suggesting we keep a close eye on the city. If this Night Watcher makes a comeback we need to make sure he doesn't get way over his head." Leo explained. The ninjas nodded in agreement knowing they had a new mission on their shoulders.

 **(And there you go. I've incorporated Keno from the second movie into it, while taking up Raph's vigilante identity.)**


	15. Hanging with the Ninjas

**(Welcome back. See here how the group gets to know more about Keno.)**

The next morning, while the girls had already gone to the Turtles Lair, Indigo having slept in had gotten dressed and left the hotel to catch up with them, "Oh, man I am so late!" she hurried down the block only to bump into someone, "Ow, hey watch it!" she said.

"Sorry about that." came a male voice.

The two looked up and saw each other. The boy Indigo had bumped into was Keno who wasn't wearing his Antonio's jacket, "You!" the two gasped.

"You're that pizza boy from last night who cracked jokes about me!" Indigo accused.

"My name is Keno, and since we're on that topic, I want to apologize for what I said." Keno answered.

"Apologize?" she asked.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Just trying to make a laugh." Keno said, as he got up and offered her his hand.

"Uh, thanks." Indigo took his hand and was brought up.

"So you know my name, what about yours?" Keno asked.

"I'm Indigo Zapp." she introduced herself.

"Indigo, huh? I like it."

"Thanks."

"So where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting up with my friends but I slept in."

"Hey, I know what you mean. Sometimes I lose track of time I'm almost late for my delivery shifts." Keno explained.

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll catch ya later." Indigo said, as she hurried off.

"Bye!" Keno called, before thinking, 'She's probably going to go see those turtle men again. I think I better do some investigating on this case.' he went into an alley and was suddenly on the roof dressed as the Night Watcher. He trailed Indigo before spotting her sucking into another alley and went down a sewer.

As Indigo reached the bottom, she started trekking her way to the lair. She was unaware, however, that the vigilante had made his way down into the sewer and began following her while sticking to the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lair, everyone was doing their own things, until Indigo entered, "Hey, sorry I'm late." Indigo said.

"You're lucky we weren't waiting long." Sugarcoat said.

"So what kept you?" Casey asked.

"Well, I ran into an old face while coming here."

"Old face? Who?" Twilight asked.

"The pizza boy me and the girls met last night at Antonio's."

"The one who called you fat?" Sour asked.

"Huh?" the turtles asked.

"Yeah him. Keno's his name." Indigo answered.

"Did he come to crack more wise about you?" Sunny asked suspiciosuly.

"Actually, he apologized."

"He did?" Lemon asked.

"Well, that's nice." Fugitoid said.

"You're so lucky," Mikey said, "I'd love to talk to a Pizza boy. They're like the heralds of sweet cheesy goodness." he salivated, only to get slapped in the back of the head by Raph.

As the group continued to converse, Keno was creeping up to the entrance of the lair. He peered around seeing the design, 'Wow. Not a bad place.' he thought to himself.

Suddenly April began concentrating, as Sunset spoke, "What's up, April?"

"Guys, we got an intruder." she said, as Keno realized he was busted.

The group looked to the entrance, and saw the Night Watcher, "Night Watcher!" they gasped.

"Get him!" Raph shouted, as the ninjas and girls ran over to the intruder.

The vigilante was unable to escape everyone ganging up on him, and was restrained by Applejack and Raph, "Now let's see who's behind the mask." Mikey said, as he removed the mask to reveal Keno's face.

"Keno?!" the Shadowbolts gasped.

"Hey, girls." he winced.

"What's going on here?" Juniper asked in confusion.

"Let him go," Indigo told A.J and Raph, who released him, "Keno, what're you doing here?"

"And more importantly, you're the Night Watcher?" Sour asked.

"Guilty." he answered.

"So you're the punk that stole my mask?" Casey got into his face.

"Your mask?" Keno asked in confusion, before holding up his mask, "You mean this?"

"Yeah. How'd you get it?"

Leo spoke up, "Before we start pummeling him with questions, I think an introduction is in order."

"Agreed," Indigo nodded, "Keno, these are my closest friends Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, and Sugarcoat."

"Right. I remember you lot." Keno recalled.

"And meet the Rainbooms, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity." the girls smiled at him.

"Then there's Juniper Montage, Starlight Glimmer, and the Fugitoid."

"Delighted to meet you, Keno." Fugitoid greeted.

"I'm April O'Neil and this is Casey Jones." April motioned to Casey who was still looking suspicious about him.

"And these green boys are the turtles. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Indigo finished.

"Turtle mutants," Keno began, "I gotta say you four are much better looking than some of the other freaks reported in the city."

"Why thank you." Mikey smiled.

"So now could I get some back story here?" Keno asked.

"Agreed. Come on we'll talk in the dojo." Leo said.

"You have a dojo?" Keno asked with interest.

* * *

Soon enough everyone was present in the training dojo, as Keno was sitting before Leo who explained the turtles origin along with the several adventures they shared with the Rainbooms, in Equestria, and so much more, "And since then we've all helped each other out with our problems and other dangerous threats." Leo concluded.

Keno looked around at everyone in shock, before answering, "This is some pretty heavy stuff. Mutant ninjas, magic, pony worlds, aliens, cyborgs, talking dogs." he motioned to Spike.

"But it's the truth." Spike confirmed.

"If it weren't for the fact this city has had faced one incident after another with mutants and aliens invading I might not have believed it," Keno began, "But after what happened last night and seeing a talking dog and robot with a human brain, and this magic you used to fight the Purple Dragons I have all the proof I need."

"We appreciate you being so understanding, Keno." Sunset said gratefully.

"And we trust you'll keep all this to yourself?" Donnie asked.

"My lips are sealed."

"Good. Now let's get down to business," Casey began, "Why'd ya take my mask, and why're you going out picking fights with crooks?"

"How long have you been at this, anyway?" Raph inquired.

"It was many months ago. I was coming back from a shift, when I saw two pieces of a broken mask in the street," Keno explained, "I don't know why, but I felt compelled to take it with me. I mean it looked like a cool mask, even though it got broken."

"Ya darn right it was cool." Casey agreed.

"So I brought it home and decided to repair it good as new."

"Well, ya did a good job." Casey admitted.

"Thanks."

"How can you even fight like the way you did against the Purple Dragons?" Starlight wondered.

"I study martial arts at my dad's dojo."

"Your dad owns a dojo?" Lemon asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing fancy like a Chris Bradford dojo, but it's not about looking like it's A class material."

"Agreed." Leo nodded.

"I trained with my dad since I was eight years old. He wanted me to be able to defend myself and my family against anyone who wanted to cause trouble."

"Based off your moves you learned well." Applejack said.

"Thank you."

"So what got you on this whole Night Watcher thing?" Raph asked.

"Ever since all the stuff happened from the Kraang invasion, the Triceraton Invasion, even that giant bug ship invading I knew this city was a beacon for trouble. I wished I could do more for it and not just run and hide with everyone else," the pizza boy explained, "Then when I found the mask I looked at it and felt like it was speaking to me telling me I have a greater purpose. And so it was a month ago I would try and protect this city from the crime that plagues it. I fashioned myself my own armor, and dawned the mask becoming the Night Watcher."

"Deep, bro." Mikey gasped.

"Do your parents know about this?" April asked.

"No way," Keno answered, "I mean do yours?"

"My dad does." April admitted.

"Not my family." Casey answered.

"So what made you decide to become a Pizza Boy?" Sour asked.

"I love the smell of pizza, I love Antonio's, I get to ride the scooter, and free pizza for me."

"It's the perfect job in the world." Mikey said while feeling giddy.

"How do you balance time as a delivery boy and a vigilante?" Sugarcoat wondered.

"I always keep my costume close by in case I run into something suspicious, like I did last night."

"And what other types of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" Leo asked while crossing his arms.

"Nothing big. Just a few muggings and pickpockets. It's not like I'm going after mobsters or psychopaths."

"Well, if you're smart you'll quit while you can." Leo tried to discourage him.

"Quit? Are you for real?"

"Trust me, the less vigilante's there are the better." Leo explained.

"Yeah. We got that covered because we're professionals." Raph added.

"I was taught by a master martial artist just as you guys were taught by a master ninja. I'm sure I can handle a few thugs."

"All I'm saying is, don't get in over your head." Leo warned him.

Casey spoke up, "Leo's actually right about that. Take it from me, I do a lot of crazy stuff myself."

"Literally." Raph quipped, as Casey ignored and continued.

"But there are a lot of things you shouldn't engage by yourself. So if you ever find yourself in a pickle don't try and take it on your own." Casey finished.

Keno looked at everyone sensing how serious they were about this, "Got it. If there's anything out there too much to handle I won't take it on my own."

Leo smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah, all's well. Can we get pizza now?" Mikey asked in irritation.

"I got a better idea," Keno replied, "How about I make us pizza?"

"You make pizza?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. I don't just deliver. I watch the chefs make it all the time. I have a good memory of it."

"Well, we got all the ingredients." Donnie admitted.

"Great. Take me to your kitchen."

"Right this way." Mikey showed him out.

* * *

Later on in the kitchen, Keno was making some pizzas like a pro. Everyone watched and marveled, "He makes it look like an art." Rarity gasped.

"Like Murakami." April added.

"My kind of art." Mikey said.

Keno popped the pies into the oven, and they waited, "And that's how you make pizza."

"Not bad, pizza boy." Indigo joked.

"Maybe sometime after we eat we can spar together?" Keno offered, "I'd like to test my skills against other experienced fighters."

"That would be cool." Rainbow answered.

"And maybe Raph won't go all crazy on you." Mikey put in.

"Mikey!" Raph growled.

At the sound of the oven pinging, they opened it and out popped several freshly made pizzas cooked to perfection, "And voila." Keno declared, as the pizzas were spread out.

"Not bad, Keno." Raph admitted.

"Awesome." April said.

Pinkie ate a slice, "Delicious!"

"Maybe instead of a vigilante, you should be a pizza chef." Sunny suggested.

"Maybe, but we'll see." Keno replied, as the group chowed down.

* * *

Later on after finishing their pizza, Keno was in the dojo with everyone testing his skills against Leo, "Hope you're not going easy on me, Leo."

"Trust me, you don't want me to go all out on you." Leo cautioned him.

"I can take it." Keno beckoned him, as they sparred.

"Better do what he says, Leo." Raph answered.

Leo seeing it would be a good lesson answered, "All right." and suddenly Leo began fighting Keno head on without holding back.

Keno found himself fighting harder and faster to keep up with Leo. Eventually Leo caught him off guard and knocked him onto the floor, "Ok, that was awesome." Keno admitted, as Leo helped him to his feet.

"Not bad, Keno. Nice to see you take your martial arts training seriously."

"My father wouldn't train me if I didn't." the boy replied.

"Well, keep that training up and you just may be on par with us." Pinkie said.

"Maybe even surpass you all?" Keno asked hopefully.

"Let's not be crazy." Donnie answered.

"Indeed. Surpassing this group is no easy feat." Fugitoid added.

"A guy can dream, can't he?" Keno asked, as the group laughed.

* * *

As it got late, the girls were heading back to the hotel with Keno accompanying them, "I envy you girls what with all the adventures you go on."

"They may seem fun, but they're really dangerous." Fluttershy answered.

"But still awesome." Rainbow admitted.

"Yeah, and when we got here we started realizing that ourselves." Sour explained.

"And before all this both your groups were bitter enemies." Keno chuckled.

"Well, it was Cinch that tried to mold us into becoming exactly like her." Indigo answered.

"But we learned winning truly isn't as fun as it is getting to your opponents." Lemon said.

"And now we're all better people." Sunny put in.

"And being ninjas has made us twice as better." Sour noted

"Because we fight side by side and not against each other." Sunset finished.

Keno nodded, "Teamwork is they key to bringing down an opponent. Especially if you're on a team."

"And that's a fact." Fugitoid said.

As the girls reached the hotel, they went inside, as Indigo turned to Keno, "It was nice hanging out with you, Keno."

"Same here, Indigo. Maybe tomorrow we can get in some sparing one on one?"

"I'd actually like that. Night." she bid him adieu.

"Goodnight." Keno replied, as he left. He was unaware of a purple Dragon member who was spying on him from afar.

* * *

As Keno was heading home thinking about all that transpired with him he didn't realize he was being watched. Suddenly taking him by surprise, were multiple Purple Dragons surrounding him, "Oh, great. You chumps again? All right. I guess I'm gonna get another nightly work out." he got into a stance. A couple thugs went at him, but he managed to defeat them. Unfortunately, more kept coming, and his luck eventually ran out.

The Purple Dragons grabbed him by the arms and restrained him, until Hun walked up to him, "So the infamous Night Watcher is nothing more than a mere Pizza Delivery Boy?"

"There's nothing mere about me, Hun!" Keno spat.

Hun got into his face, "Normally we end the existence of those who get in our way. But I have a much more fitting fate in store for you. Take him to the lab." Hun ordered, as the thugs bounded him in chains.

"Wait, what's the lab?" Keno asked, as he struggled.

Hun smirked, 'You'll find out soon enough."

Meanwhile on a roof top close by, Karai and Shini were on a nightly patrol, "Looks all clear, Karai." Shini stated.

"I know. We'll do another round before heading back." Karai ordered, before hearing a cry.

"Let me go you dragon scum!"

The two girls hearing the cry followed it and stopped before looking down seeing the Purple Dragons struggling to put Keno into a truck, "Why're the Purple Dragons kidnapping a common boy?" Shini asked.

"Not sure, but we should find out." Karai said, as they got closer, before hearing Hun speak to the boy.

"This time your turtle friends and the Rainbooms won't be helping you." Hun told him.

"Turtle friends?" Karai gasped.

"Rainbooms?" Shini asked in surprise.

Keno was put in the truck, as the Purple Dragons got in and began driving off, "We got to follow them." Karai ordered Shini, as they followed the trail. Karai knowing this was big had to call her friends.

* * *

Back in the lair, the turtles were about ready to turn in, until Leo's T-Phone rang. He quickly answered it, "Hello, Karai? What's going on? What?! All right hang tight we're on our way. Just don't let them out of your sight. Ok, bye."

"What's going on?" Donnie asked.

"Karai and Shini spotted the Purple Dragons kidnapping Keno." Leo explained.

"What?" Raph gasped.

"Holy cheesy balls!" Mikey said in worry.

"They're trailing the Dragons right now, but we gotta get out there and help." Leo continued.

"I'll call April, Casey, and the girls now!" Donnie said, as he started sending an S.O.S to the group.

"Come on, ninjas. Let's move." Leo said, as they grabbed their weapons and headed out.

 **(Keno's been captured by the Purple Dragons. Who knows what they're going to do to him.)**


	16. The Mutation

**(And here's the next chapter. You're about to see another shocking mutation.)**

After receiving an S.O.S from Leo, the girls were already suiting up and grabbing their ninja weapons, "Ok, girls, let's hurry and help Keno." Sunset said, as they were slipping out their rooms, until a light shined on them. To their shock it was Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna.

"Girls, what're you doing up?" Celestia inquired.

"And where do you all think you're going?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Uh-oh, we're busted." Lemon cringed.

Celestia noted their weaponry, "Why do you have your ninja weapons on you?"

Sunset spoke up, "Principal Celestia, you have to understand a friend of ours is in danger and we have to help him."

"Otherwise something bad is going to happen." Indigo added.

"Are you going by yourselves?" Luna asked.

"Not at all." Fugitoid answered.

"Our friends are going to be with us." Twilight assured them.

"So this is a mission with the turtles?" Celestia wondered.

Rainbow sighed, "Yeah it pretty much is."

"Please, we have to do this." Fluttershy pleaded with them.

The two sisters and authority figures looked at each other before smiling. Luna spoke, "Be careful out there."

The girls gasped in relief at her answer, "And come back safely." Celestia finished.

"We will." Applejack promised.

"Come on, everyone." Starlight said, as the team headed out.

Soon they were running across roofs with Twilight checking her cellphone's GPS on Leo's phone, "Wherever the Purple Dragons are taking Keno, they're not taking them to their normal hideout."

"Where else is there?" Rainbow asked.

"Knowing the Purple Dragons, they might have other places under their turf." Sunset answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Karai and Shini had trailed the Dragons before seeing them outside a familiar place, "This is Stockman's old lab." Karai noted.

"Why would they bring anyone here?" Shini asked.

"That's what we're going to find out." Karai said, as the two went in for a closer look.

They snuck inside, and watched from above as Hun and his gang brought Keno in. Set up in the center of the lab was as always a giant vat of mutagen.

On the ground level, Keno looked at the vat looking nervous, "Uh, what is that stuff?"

"That is the source of all the freaks in New York," Hun began, "Mutagen. Originally created by the Kraang used to terraform our world into an environment fit for them. But Master Shredder had other uses for it like using it to create mutant henchmen to serve him. This vat of mutagen was given to us by one Baxter Stockman for a good price."

"What're you going to do with it?" Keno asked, fearing where this was headed.

"We're going to dump you into it and see what you turn into." Hun smirked.

Keno started getting scared, "Yeah, um, turning into a mutant is not on my list things to do before I die."

"It'll be the only thing you do before you die." Hun warned him, as he dragged Keno up some stairs that led to a platform deck above the mutagen vat.

Karai and Shini knowing they had to act now before something comes up jumped down to the ground, "Let the guy go, Hun!" Karai aimed her tanto at him

"Karai, you have no business here."

"Don't be so sure. What do you want with this boy for anyway?" Karai demanded.

"This little punk thinks he's a crime fighter and has cost us a perfectly good steal last night. Now I wish to return the favor." the leader explained.

"Not going to happen." Karai said, as she attacked Hun making him release Keno.

Shini quickly ascended to the ledge above the vat and broke the chains restraining Keno, "Thanks, sweetheart." Keno said.

"No problem." Shini replied.

"Go on get out of here," Karai ordered, "We'll handle them."

"I'm not letting you two take them on your own." Keno answered, as he fought Hun along side Karai.

"Hm, not bad," Karai admitted, "But can you keep up?"

"Watch." Keno answered, as the two fought Hun, while Shini fought several of the Purple Dragons.

They didn't have to fight alone forever, as the Shellraiser rammed the door down, and out came the turtles, April, and Casey. Following them were the girls and Fugitoid, "Sorry to drop in without an invitation." Rainbow declared.

"Keno, you ok?" Indigo called to him.

"Oh, peachy!" Keno answered.

"All right, ninjas. Take 'em down!" Leo ordered, as they all went on the attack.

The turtles, Rainbooms, Shadowbolts, and their friends fought the Purple Dragons dishing out all their best moves. As Keno and Karai fought Hun, the leader went all out and knocked Karai off the ledge.

"Karai!" Leo called, before Twilight used her magic to catch her in mid air and brought her safely to the ground.

"Thanks, Twi." Karai said.

"What about Keno?" Fluttershy asked, as they watched Keno and Hun fight on the ledge, with Hun who was starting to overpower him.

"I'll help him," Raph said, as he used his grappling hook shoot and pulled himself up to the platform the two martial artists fought upon, "This'll even the odds." Raph said, as he knocked Hun away from Keno.

"Even the odds?" Keno asked feeling insulted, "What you think I need help? I got it covered."

"Oh, yeah you looked like you were doing totally fine on your own." Raph said in sarcasm.

"I grow tired of the both of you!" Hun growled, as he attacked the two head on.

Raph blocked some of Hun's moves, before receiving a punch which knocked him to the floor. He got to his feet and frowned, "I've had enough of you!" he jumped and delivered a kick to Hun sending him at the edge of the platform.

"Hun!" The Purple Dragon Trio called, as their boss screamed while falling into the vat of mutagen.

Hun flailed around in the mutagen screaming as it covered him, "Aaaahhhh! Get it off me!" he screamed, before sinking into the mutagen.

Needless to say everyone was in shock, "Oh, no!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Uh...he'll be ok. I think?" Rainbow Dash winced.

Mikey turned to his brothers and spoke, "And you guys call me a mess up." his bros scowled at him.

Sunny spoke to Donatello nervously, "Uh...Donnie, how does mutagen work again?"

"Basically, it mutates you into the last organic thing you touched." he answered.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, the last thing he touched was Raph." Starlight noted.

Suddenly burst out of the vat was something big and hulking. It landed on the floor startling everyone. Fong slowly got closer, "Uh, boss?" he asked.

The creature uncurled and roared loudly. Hun had been mutated into a mutant turtle that had the same body structure as Slash, but with longer and thinner legs. He had razor sharp teeth, and multiple spikes sticking out of his shoulders and elbows. His body was the same shade of green as the turtle brothers. On his now three fingers on both hands was a spiked ring. His shirt had been torn due to his body increase, while his pants had been torn to the length of shorts.

He looked himself over in shock, as leftover mutagen dripped off his body. He then turned to the turtles looking angry, "What have you done to MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he roared.

"We didn't do anything." Leo replied.

"Yeah, only Raph did." Mikey added, while Raph growled at him.

"This might actually be an improvement for him." Casey admitted.

Keno spoke to the new mutant, "Dude, you are one ugly turtle!" Hun turne to Keno and roared at him, "I just seriously ticked him off, didn't I?" he asked sheepishly.

"Gee, you think?!" Casey asked rhetorically.

Hun charged at his enemies in rage while using his increased strength to plow through them. Raph got up and spoke to Keno, "Nice going, pizza boy!"

"Hey, I'm not the who knocked him into that mutagen!" Keno argued.

"Guys, not the time!" Sunset called, as they defended themselves from Hun.

Each of the ninjas tried to block Hun and strike him, but the new mutant turtle kept plowing through and knocking them down. Karai hissed, before shifting into her snake form to strike. She slithered around Hun wrapping herself around him, but Hun grabbed her by the snake hands and threw her into a wall.

"Karai!" Leo and Shini gasped.

Hun had plowed through all but Keno who got ready to fight, "Ok, Hunny-Bun, let's rumble!" Hun tried to hit Keno, but he dodged and started whacking him in various spots which only got Hun madder due to not being fast enough thanks to his new hulking body.

Keno laughed, "Man, Hun, you're easier to take down even as a mutant!" he tried to throw a kick at Hun, only for the leader to grab his leg.

"Who's easier to take down?!" he bellowed.

"Uh, oh!" Keno winced knowing he was going to get it.

Hun slammed Keno's body back and forth on the ground, smashed him through a crate, and threw him into a pillar, "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." he groaned.

Hun walked up to him and continued to stomp on him. Keno rolled out of the way as much as he could, but Hun finally pressed his big foot down on his body crushing him. Keno cried in agony, as Hun spoke, "You made a fool out of me. But look who the fool is know!" he began crushing him harder, "Goodbye, pizza boy!" he was about to finish him.

"No!" Indigo shouted as she ran at Hun and delivered a flying kick knocking him off focus. She used her weapon to trip Hun making him remove his foot from Keno. As Hun struggled to get up, the girl spoke to him, "Get away from my boyfriend!"

Keno blinked his eyes, "Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?!" the Turtles, Rainbooms, Shadowbolts, and their allies asked in shock.

Pinkie turned to the fourth wall, "I did not see that coming."

Indigo helped Keno up who groaned, "Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

"Scratch here, bruise there. Nothing I can't handle." he smiled.

Hun finally got back up and roared, "Let's see how you both handle this!" he was once again about to attack, only for Fugitoid to open fire on him.

"Back, you savage beast!" the cyborg declared.

"All right, you overgrown ugly excuse for a turtle!" Donnie called, as the turtle bros did a four way kick at Hun making him stumble back.

Rarity fired diamond disks at Hun who tried blocking, but to no avail. Twilight used her magic to levitate crates and started knocking them into Hun. Rainbow was running circles around Hun distorting him, until Pinkie started throwing sprinkles at him which exploded in his face.

"All right, my turn!" Applejack called, as she charged and used her magical strength to ram Hun, making him fly backward and into a wall.

Hun got up and spoke, "If there's one thing I hate more than anything in the world it's turtles! And now thanks to you every time I look in the mirror all I'll ever see is turtles!" he engaged the ninjas who fought the big mutant.

Keno watched his friends fight Hun, but had to help even if he was greatly injured. He looked around before spotting a electric power cord that had been severed during the fight, "Yes," he said to himself, before grabbing it and charging at Hun from behind, "Coming at ya, Hun! Booyakasha!" he jabbed it into Hun who got electrocuted. Keno pulled the cord away leaving Hun scorched and dazed. The big turtle fell flat and out cold.

"Yes!" the girls cheered.

The Purple Dragons seeing their boss was down for the count, and they were outnumbered had no choice but to flee. They grabbed Hun, and fled for their lives. The heroes went to Hun congratulating him, "Way to go, Keno-dude!" Mikey congratulated him.

"Nice use of the power cord." Twilight commended him.

"It was the most logical thing to use." Sugarcoat said.

"You were awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

Leo approached and spoke, "You did good, Keno. You helped saved us all."

"Even if you were the one who got captured at first." Casey added.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate this." he groaned.

"Are you ok, do you need a doctor?" April asked in worry.

"Don't worry. Just got to go home and rest. I'll be fine in the morning." he assured them.

"At least let us drive you home." Juniper insisted.

"Yeah. Can't have you walking all the way home in this state." Indigo added.

"Thanks." Keno smiled.

* * *

Soon they were driving through the city, as Leo spoke, "See how dangerous this vigilante life can be when you least expect it?"

"I know," Keno agreed, "But even so this is what truly pushes my limits compared to mere sparing matches with other students."

"So you're still going to go around as the Night Watcher?" Sunset asked.

"From time to time, if there's anything I see dangerous."

"Well, if you do don't be afraid to call us." Leo said.

"And trust me there will be times you'll need to." Raph assured him.

"Deal," Keno agreed, "And you guys call me as well if you ever need help."

"We'll keep it in mind." Donnie said.

"Is this the place?" Leo asked, as he went down a street.

"This is it." Keno confirmed, as they pulled up.

Indigo helped Keno out, and helped him to his door, "Thanks, Indigo."

"No problem."

"Listen about what you said to Hun. Did you really mean that?" he asked hopefully.

"You dweeb. Of course I did." she smirked.

"Wow. That means a lot to me. So think we can team up again some time?" he asked.

Indigo answered by pecking his cheek, "I'd love that. See ya around, Pizza Boy." she flirted before hopping into the Shell Raiser that took off.

Keno smiled and let out a giddy laugh, "Keno, you did it again." he went inside to get a good rest.

 **(And so Hun is officially a mutant turtle like his 2003 counterpart now.)**


	17. Shark Armageddon

**(And I got another one lined up. This features the return of another old enemy from Space.)**

Late one night in New York city, all seemed quiet and peaceful, until something was coming right out of the sky. As it got closer and closer it revealed to be a robotic shark flying through the sky as if it was swimming in water. It landed atop a building and the robot opened it's head and sprouted legs to reveal it was none other than the space assassin Armaggon. He appeared very pale in comparison to how he used to look. He looked around the city from the roof and smirked, "So this is New York City? Excellent. I hope those turtles are ready for a big surprise. Because that's exactly what they're gonna get." he snickered to himself.

* * *

The next morning, as CHS and Crystal Prep students were heading out into the city, the ninja girls and Fugitoid were about to leave, until they were stopped by Principal Celestia and V.P Luna, "A moment, girls." Luna began.

"Is something wrong?" Sunset asked hoping they weren't in trouble.

"Nothing at all, Sunset Shimmer," Celestia began, "My sister and I have decided we'd like to join your groups today."

"Ours?" Indigo asked.

"Correct. Principal Cadence is already off joining one of the other groups, and we've decided to join all of you." Luna explained.

The girls looked at each other in concern, until Sunset answered, "Well, ok. I mean you all know about the turtles so it's not like we have anything to hide from you."

"Exactly." Celestia agreed.

"Come on, let's go." Twilight said, as the group headed out.

* * *

When they entered the sewer, they began trekking to the lair, as the two sisters looked around, "I can't believe you've all been going down here." Celestia began.

"It's not so bad." Applejack said.

"Once you get past the smell." Rarity added.

They found their way to the lair, where the turtles and their human allies were relaxing, "Morning, guys!" Pinkie called.

"Hey, girls." April greeted.

"I hope you don't mind, but we brought chaperones if you will." Sunny said.

The group was confused, as they saw the two adults, "Principal Celestia! Vice Principal Luna!" Leo gasped.

"Leonardo. It's good to see you and your brothers again." Celestia greeted.

"We haven't seen you all since Camp Everfree." Luna noted.

"Yeah, good times." Mikey agreed.

"And we also want to express our deepest condolences for your loss of Splinter." Celestia told the brothers.

"We appreciate it." Raph said.

The adults looked around the lair, "Nice to see this place is clean even for a sewer lair." Luna noted.

"Thanks. Leo's the one who makes us clean it. Mostly me." Mikey said.

"Well, you wouldn't have to if you didn't leave the biggest mess out of everyone." Donnie replied.

"Well, what about you always cluttering your lab with useless junk!" Mikey argued.

"Hey! They're not all useless!" Donnie argued back.

"Come on, guys, break it up." April separated them.

"Yeah, you wanna embarrass yourselves in front of the adults?" Karai added.

"It's quite all right," Celestia assured, "This is normal sibling behavior. When we were your ages Luna and I had them all the time."

"Sometimes we still do." Luna joked, and the two sisters laughed.

"Well, we better get started with out training," Leo spook up, before turning to the sisters, "Feel free to watch or join."

"Sounds delightful." Luna agreed.

Before they could head for the dojo a portal materialized out of thin air, and stepping out from it was the Utrom Council Members. The sight if the Utrom got the group surprised. Bishop stepped forward to address them, "Greetings, Turtle Allies."

"Bishop?" the ninja team asked.

"Hiya Council!" Pinkie waved.

The council took notice of the humans, "Sacrebleu! It is ze Rainbooms!" Pawn gasped.

"And, Professor Honeycutt, you're alive?" Bishop asked.

"Yes. Though I blew my ship up along with the heart of darkness my head remained in tact. I eventually fell to earth and wound up in the care of my friends the Rainbooms." Fugitoid said, as he stood close to the girls.

"Who're they?" Lemon asked.

"The Utrom Council." Rainbow answered.

"Yeah. There's Pawn, Rook, Queen, and Bishop!" Pinkie introduced them.

"Bishop, hi." Luna greeted while hiding a blush.

"Vice Principal Luna," Bishop greeted, "Principal Celestia."

"Nice to see you again." Celestia greeted.

"So these are the good Kraang?" Sour asked.

"Correct. We are of the Utrom tribe." Rook explained.

"It's good to see you again, council. But what brings you here?" Sunset asked.

"Not on business I hope." Applejack said.

"I'm afraid it is business." Bishop answered.

"And we require your assistance." Rook added.

"So what's the situation?" Fugitoid inquired.

Queen spoke up, as she pulled out a disk shaped device, "We have received reports of an alien assassin that has come here to earth. An assassin named Armaggon." she displayed a hologram of the assassin.

"Armaggon?" the ninjas asked in confusion.

"Is that a walking shark?" Sour asked.

"Sharks in space? Now there's a new one." Shini said.

"But how's that possible?" Mikey asked.

"We watched him get eaten by Lord Dregg's Scorpinoid." Twilight recalled.

"Don't tell us he survived." Rainbow hoped.

"And I thought Dregg was hard to squash." Raph said.

"I'm afraid Armaggon is very much alive, and he's come here to the city in search of you turtles." Bishop explained.

"Since you have experience of dealing with Armaggon, we wish for your assistance in apprehending this criminal." Queen requested.

"Like we're gonna deny?" Raph asked.

"Pardon me," Luna spoke up, "But who is this Armaggon?"

Leo explained, "Armaggon is an alien bounty hunter and assassin who was employed by our nemesis Lord Dregg to capture us."

Applejack continued, "Last we saw him was on Dregg's home planet."

"He fell into the belly of Dregg's pet scorpion monster." Rainbow added.

"Armaggon is a crafty one who has eluded many intergalactic enforcers, including us Utrom." Bishop explained, "I have members of the EPF scouting the city for any trace of him."

"But even the EPF may not be enough which is why we brought in some old acquaintances." Queen said.

"Acquaintances?" Twilight asked.

Coming out from the Utrom portal was their second Salamandrian ally, "Sal!" the group called, as they greeted him.

"Greetings my turtle friends. And, Rainbooms, it is wonderful to see you all again." Sal Commander greeted them.

"What're you doing here?" Raph asked.

"The Utom contacted me and told me of Armaggon coming here. Naturally, with you and Y'Gythgba here I should lend a claw." he said.

"Hey, don't forget about us." came another familiar voice.

Everyone saw coming out through the portal were the two Triceraton rebels who helped them save the planet, "Zeno!" The Turtles cheered.

"Traximus!" The Rainbooms cheered.

The teams gathered around their comrades, as Traximus spoke ,"It is good to see you all again."

"We missed you guys." Mikey smiled.

"We missed you too." Zeno replied.

"Who're these guys?" Juniper asked.

Sal approached, "I am Commander G'Throkka of the planet Salamandria. But you may call me Sal Commander."

"Noted." Indigo answered.

"Guys, are those actual Triceratons?" Sugarcoat asked while looking at the two dinosaur aliens.

"Yes. I am Traximus and this is Zeno." Traximus greeted, and the two saluted.

"Aren't the Tricertatons bad?" Starlight asked.

"Only those who served under Emperor Zanmoran and Captain Mozar." Zeno explained.

"These are Triceraton Rebels, and they helped us save the planet." Rarity added.

"Last time we saw them they went with past Fugitoid off into space with our past selves." Donnie noted.

"Speaking of how are they?" Mikey asked.

"They're all well. They're really enjoying the life in space." Traximus explained.

"As long as they stay alive," Rainbow said, "What, they're still our past selves. If anything happens to them we're pretty much gone."

"And you said you found more Triceraton defectors?" Sunset recalled.

"Correct. We're slowly rebuilding our population and bringing the good name back to the Triceratons." Zeno said.

"Sounds like you've all been busy." Leo noted.

"Indeed. But now we must work together once again in apprehending Armaggon." Sal declared.

"I couldn't agree more, Commander." Came Mona Lisa's voice, as she entered the lair.

"Mona!" Raph gasped, as he embraced his love.

"Lieutenant, glad you could be here." Sal Commander told her.

"How'd you even know to be here?" Casey asked.

"Commander G'Throkka sent a transmission to me earlier, so I came right over." she explained.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow cheered, "Is this an awesome team or what?"

"Indeed," Fugitoid agreed, "With all of us working together we'll find Armaggon for sure."

"I suggest we get started right away." Leo suggested.

"Hold on," Celestia spoke up, "Luna and I want to help out too."

"That's right." Luna nodded.

"Out of the question," Bishop approached them, "This isn't like Camp Everfree where you fought living plant creatures. This involves a notorious space outlaw wanted in 87 star systems who could eat you whole."

"He has a point." April agreed.

"These girls are our students, and as head of CHS it is our sworn duty to look after our students." Celestia explained.

"As well as the students of our ally school." Luna motioned to the Shadowbolts.

The ninjas looked at each other, as Leo spoke, "Very well, but you two will have to follow our lead."

"We understand." Celestia nodded.

"Then suit up." Rainbow said, as she handed the two sisters their old ninja weapons being a Hanwei Scimitar Sword and two Daburu sword/staffs.

Celestia held the sword, while Luna held the Daburus, "We're all set." Luna said.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the city, Keno was currently eating a pizza to himself while on a roof top, "Another day in the big city. Wonder what kinda crime I can spot form up here today?" he looked around seeing the streets looked clean, "Huh, what do you know? Nothing bad. Maybe I can actually relax for a change," suddenly flying up above him was Armaggon in his space suit. Keno looked at it in shock, before speaking to himself, "Then again maybe not."

Back at the lair, everyone was about to head out, until Indigo's phone rang, "Hello? Keno, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Wait, what?! Hold on we'll be right there. Don't do anything stupid," she hung up, "Guys, that was Keno. He spotted Armaggon."

"What?" Leo gasped.

"He said he looked like he was heading for Washington Square." the shadowbolt explained.

"We have to get there and fast!" Pinkie cried.

"Yeah, before Keno does something reckless." Sour added.

"Let's go team!" Leo called, as the group headed out leaving Queen, Pawn, and Rook in the lair.

"Good luck, friends." Queen said.

* * *

Back on the surface, Keno trailed Armaggon to Washington Square and saw the alien was taking a breather, "Indigo told me not to do anything stupid. Well, I'm just gonna stall him until they get here." he suited up in his Nightwatcher costume, only this time he changed Casey's old Hockey mask by spray painting the white parts of the mask red, along with having a big letter 'N' on the forehead area. Strapped to his back were a pair of Escrima Sparing Sticks.

He got closer while arming himself with his sparing sticks, and called out, "Hey, Shark!" Armaggon turned around and saw the boy, "Ain't you a long way from the Aquarium?"

"What're you supposed to be?" Armaggon asked.

"I'm the Nightwatcher, NYC's toughest vigilante. Normally I like to work at nights, but in this case I'm willing to make an exception by going out in the daytime." he twirled his sticks.

"Whatever, kid. I got stuff to do." Armaggon brushed him off.

As Armaggon tried to walk away, Keno ran in front of him, "Perhaps I need to spell it out for you. It's clear you're here looking for trouble. Well, trouble just came to you."

"If you really wanna risk your own life it's fine by me," Armaggon licked his lip, "Besides I just traveled across farthest reaches of the galaxy. I could use a bite." he snickered.

"I'll give ya bite!" Keno readied his weapons, as he was ready to face the bounty hunter.

 **(Armaggon is alive, and out for revenge. But their old Triceraton Rebel friends are here to help.)**


	18. It's a Shark Attack

**(And welcome again with the second half of the heroes against Armaggon.)**

After receiving an S.O.S from Keno of spotting Armaggon, the ninjas and their allies headed for the location. As they made haste, Leo spoke up to his comrades, "Remember, Armaggon is a crafty one. We need to be focused at all times!"

"You know we will be, Leo." Twilight assured.

"And this time we got us a secret weapon against him." Rainbow smirked, while motioning to her necklace.

"Let's just hope Keno can hold out until we get there." Applejack said in concern.

"You and me both." Indigo agreed.

* * *

Back at Washington Square, Keno was fighting Armaggon while avoiding his missiles, blasters, and jaws. Keno swung at him with his dueling sticks, before dodging the hunter's jaws, "You know kid I got to give you props, not anybody can hold out this long against me."

"I'm about to hold out even longer," Keno answered, before thinking, 'But I won't be holding out that long if I don't get back up.'

Armaggon laughed, as he was about to attack again, until a diamond disk nailed him from behind, "Who did that?!" he turned around before seeing the Turtles, the Rainbooms, their human, and alien allies.

"What up, Armagoon?" Casey asked smugly.

"The Turtles and the Rainbooms?" Armaggon asked happily, "Now this day went from good to great."

"Oh, my gosh." Celestia gasped.

"This is definitely worse than what happened at camp." Luna said.

The group took notice of Armaggon's paleness, "Dude, what the heck happened to you?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. Last time we saw you we thought you were..." Pinkie trailed off as the alien shark answered.

"Gone? Truth is I suffered much worse than that," he looked himself over, "Digested in the bowels of the Scorpinoid can wreak havoc on ones complexion."

"Gracious." Rarity gasped.

"Fortunately, I survived and climbed out of the belly of the beast when you guys took it down. By then Lord Dregg was gone, not that I cared. I quit working for him and picked up where I left off in hunting. Then I felt it was time I sought you turtles out and make you pay for what you did to me."

"Well, we're gonna do a lot worse than what we did before." Raph promised.

"We all are." Traximus put in, as he and Zeno armed themselves.

"Attack!" Bishop ordered, as the group went into battle.

* * *

Each of the ninjas and their allies fought Armaggon who used the thrusters in his space suit to fly around them and strike. As Indigo landed by Keno, the pizza boy spoke, "Are those Triceratons helping us?"

"They're with us." she answered.

"This day just got cooler." Keno admitted.

Pinkie threw sprinkles embedded with her magic at Armaggon resulting in explosions, "What the?!" Armaggon cried, as he was getting distorted.

"Wow. I finally got to use my magic on the real Armaggon." She said, while recalling her training in the spirit world back at camp.

Sour took a chance and attacked Armaggon who fought back and knocked her aside. Fortunately, she fell into the arms of Traximus, "You ok?" he asked in concern.

Sour looked up at Traximus with a faint blush from being so close, before answering confidently, "I'm good."

"Great. Then let's attack together." the rebel suggested.

"Fine by me." Sour agreed, as the two engaged Armaggon together.

As the hunter defended himself, Bishop shot at him from behind, and spoke, "When this is over we're taking you in so you can finally face punishment."

"No prison can hold Armaggon." the hunter boasted, as he started shooting at Bishop.

The Utrom ambassador dodged, before Sal and Mona jumped in and attacked, "Lord Dregg has paid for trying to conquer our home planet, and you will pay for using us to get to our friends!" Mona declared.

Armaggon fought the two Salamandrians, until Zeno charged in and whacked him with his war hammer. Armaggon rolled across the ground, before getting up. The turtles and Rainbooms engaged their old space enemy like old times.

"You ain't gonna surprise us no more, Armaggon." Applejack warned him.

"Yeah. Cause we got something we didn't have last time." Sunset added.

"What's that?" Armaggon asked dryly.

"Power." Rainbow answered, as she ran circles around him.

"Whoa! You were never this fast!" he took a slug from Applejack and crashed onto a bench, "Or strong!"

"We're a new and improved team, Armaggon." Twilight answered, as they all fought the hunter together.

Armaggon knocked them away, until he was being struck by the two adults, "Get your hands off our students!" Celestia ordered.

The hunter knocked the two away, "Lady, you have no idea who you're messing with."

"Try us." Luna beckoned him, and he once again started blasting the two who dodged.

"Ever thought we'd be fighting an alien shark together?" Luna asked her sister.

"Never in my life." Celestia answered, as they did what they could to stay alive.

Karai and Shini led the Shadowbolts on one side and engaged Armaggon as well, "Fighting an alien bug is one thing, but an alien shark?" Karai asked the girls.

"I know. Part of me always wanted to fight a living shark." Lemon admitted.

"You are a strange one." Shini replied.

Starlight spoke, "We definitely don't have bipedal sharks in Equestria."

As they fought, Twilight used her levitation on the hunter lifting him up, "Hey, let me down!" he demanded. Twilight then used her magic to pull the space suit off Armaggon making him drop to the ground, "My suit!" he called while watching it hover high above him.

"Now let's finish this fight!" Leo cried, as the group took him down one by one.

Armaggon after taking so many poundings stood dizzy but put up his dukes, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna." he fell flat on his face tired.

"We did it!" Mikey cheered.

"Victory is ours!" Zeno declared.

"Well done team." Sal told everyone.

"Here's one for my data log," Keno began, "I fought a big mutant turtle and an alien shark in the same week."

* * *

Later one the group stood atop a roof with the Utrom council standing by Armaggon who was restrained by Utrom cuffs. Queen spoke to the ninjas, "The Utrom once again owe you a debt of gratitude by helping us apprehend a dangerous criminal."

"Merci." Pawn thanked them.

"No problem." Sunset answered.

"So what's going to happen to Armaggon?" Sunny asked.

"He will be taken to the best maximum security prison planet we know." Rook answered.

"Keep telling yourselves that," Armaggon spoke, "I'll break out and be back. I always do!" he was suddenly shocked by the cuffs courtesy of Bishop.

"That's enough out of you." Bishop scolded him.

Sal spoke, "I must return home. I hope to one day see you all again."

"We will be waiting Commander." Mona said as the two saluted.

Zeno and Traximus were saying goodbye to the ninjas, "It was great seeing you two again." Donnie told them.

"As it was to see all of you." Zeno added.

"We wish you the best of luck against whatever you face in the future." Traximus said, before turning to Sour Sweet, "We made a pretty good team back there, didn't we Sour?"

Sour smiled, "Yeah. We sure did." she embraced the Triceraton Rebel.

"Next time we team up you've got to teach me some of those moves." the rebel said.

"I'd like that." Sour nodded.

The Utrom council opened up a portal, and the aliens entered it before it closed. The team looked at each other, as Sugarcoat spoke, "So, celebration?"

"I'm game." Mikey answered.

"Me too." Juniper agreed.

"I say we've all earned it." Celestia agreed.

"Indeed. All that fighting did get my heart going." Luna admitted.

"I'll pick us up some pies." Keno offered.

"I'll come with and help." Indigo said.

"Feel like joining us, Mona?" Raph asked.

"I'd be delighted." she answered, as they rubbed noses.

As they headed back, Lemon spoke to Sour, "So, Sour, you and Traximus looked like you were getting all chummy."

"Yeah. So?" she asked getting irritated.

"It's nothing. Maybe crushing on an alien will do ya good." the music girl said.

"Crushing is a strong word, Lemon." she denied.

"We all saw it," Sugarcoat said, "You have it in for him." she teased.

"Shut up!"

"What're talking about?" Mikey leaned in.

"Nothing!" Sour snapped while blushing in embarrassment.

"Ok-ok. Sorry I asked." Mikey stepped away.

Sour calmed down, and thought to herself, 'Still, he sure was brave and gallant. Like a knight.' she smiled and fantasized being carried in Traximus' arms.

 **(Looks like Sour Sweet's developed a soft side for Traximus.)**


	19. Team Revenge

**(Here's my next chapter featuring the return of a familiar mutant duo, and one of them has history with Cinch.)**

One night in New York, everything was quiet as one would think. Unfortunately, the quietness didn't last forever as a wall of the national bank burst, and out from the hole came Bebop and Rocksteady carrying sacks of money. The two laughed, as Rocksteady spoke, "Well, comrade, we made us some easy money, da?"

"You bet, Rock. I don't why we didn't just resort to this immediately after old dragon face was taken down." Bebop answered.

"But we livin' the big life now as freelance criminals!" Rocksteady said, as the two did a dance.

"Yo, how about we hit up another bank and go back and order take out?" the warthog suggested.

"I like the sound of that. Let's go!" Rocksteady said, as the two were about to take off only to be levitated off the ground, "Hey, what is the meaning of this?!"

"I don't know, but I ain't liking it," Bebop answered, before noticing Twilight and the others, "Look!"

Rocksteady saw Twilight who used her magic to throw the two into a wall before they fell to the ground, "That's the smarts." Rocksteady rubbed his head.

"Well, enjoy it, horn head. That's the only kind of smarts you'll ever have." Raph mocked him.

"Oh, not them again!" Bebop complained.

"It is Turtle ninjas, Rainboom Girls, and... I have no idea who they are." Rocksteady motioned to the Shadowbolts, Juniper, Starlight, and Fugitoid.

"Are those the other two mutants you warned us about?" Sour asked Leo.

"Yeah. Bebop and Rocksteady." Leo confirmed.

"I learned all I could about them from Twilight." Starlight said recalling Princess Twilight's stories.

Rocksteady and Bebop got ready to fight, as the Rhino spoke, "Well, Bebop, looks like we'll be doing the squishing of the enemies tonight."

"Fine by me. I was hoping for a chance to get some combat training in. Hee-Hee!" Bebop did some poses.

"Get 'em!" Leo ordered, as the ninjas went on the attack.

Bebop and Rocksteady like always fought their enemies in their usual styles, with Bebop using his dance moves and hip laser belt. When Bebop was surrounded by the Shadowbolts, he spoke, "Can't fight what ya can't see." he activated his invisibility field.

The girls were confused, and suddenly started getting knocked around by an invisible force. Bebop's laugh could be heard all around, until Indigo heard he was close to her and just smacked the air and luckily nailed Bebop who lowered his field, "Dang, girl. How'd you find me?"

"Because you don't shut up." Indigo answered.

"Just what I said." April noted.

"How about I shut you up instead?" Bebop released an energy mohawk at the girls, only for Rarity to slide in and use her diamond shield to block it.

"Nice trick, Bebop. Now here's one of my own!" Rarity launched a diamond disk at the warthog knocking him back.

"Good one, Rarity." Sunny smiled.

"Thank you, darling." the fashionista ninja replied.

Rocksteady was charging around the others, as the turtles struck him up close, and dodged before he could land a blow, "Hold still, turtles!" he demanded.

"What's wrong, Rocksteady, can't keep up?" Mikey taunted.

"Of course he can't," Rainbow answered, as she was using her magic speed to run circles around him, "He's just so slow!" Rocksteady snorted in anger and started using his strength to knock Rainbow off her feet. The girl groaned, as she laid on the pavement, "Ok, maybe I should've kept my mouth shut."

"Don't worry, Rainbow. Pinkie Pie to the rescue!" Pinkie jumped in and fought Rocksteady before throwing sprinkles around that exploded in his face.

"My turn!" Applejack took advantage of Rocksteady's confusion and used her own magic strength to nail him. The mutant Rhino rolled backwards before crashing into Bebop.

The two got up, as Rocksteady spoke, "I say we make like tree and run!"

"Yeah! We outtie 5000!" Bebop cried, as the two made a run for it leaving behind the stolen money.

"Aren't we going after them?" Juniper asked.

"Wouldn't matter." Raph answered.

"Yeah, we can't exactly send them to jail." Donnie added.

"And I doubt there's a jail that could actually hold them." Casey added.

"Quite so. Now a mutant jail is probably what this city needs." Fugitoid said.

"Easier said than done." Sunset replied.

"Come on, team. Let's go home." Leo said, as the group headed back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocksteady and Bebop after escaping were on a rooftop recuperating, "I don't believe this!" Bebop vented, "I thought after we finally got out of Foot Clan business we'd be rid of those turtles."

"Da. Instead we keep running into them. Think it's best perhaps we skip town?" Rocksteady asked.

"I don't know, Rock. Maybe." Bebop shrugged.

Rocksteady looked down seeing a woman walking down the street, "If so, why don't we do one last crime here?"

Bebop noticed the woman and got the idea, "Yeah. A little purse snatching won't be such a chore." the two smirked.

Unknown to them the woman they planned to rob was Abacus Cinch who was grumbling to herself, "I've been here for more than a week and I'm still nowhere near gaining evidence to expose those monsters and the girls magic!" she recalled the times she missed her chances or failure to arrive in time at the location where something was going down, "If I don't get cold hard evidence soon I'm just going to scream!"

Suddenly to her shock Bebop appeared out of nowhere, and she screamed in fright, while Bebop backed away, "Ugh, you look like my first grade teacher. Only scarier."

Cinch tried to turn and run only to bump into Rocksteady. She looked up at the mutant, as the Rhino looked down at her. Rocksteady suddenly gasped at the sight of Cinch, who tried to get away, "Comrade Bebop, stop her!"

"I'll glue her up!" Bebop threw some glue at Cinch sticking her to the wall.

Cinch struggled before shouting, "Help! Someone help!"

"Abacus?" Rocksteady asked her, "Abacus Cinch?"

Cinch looked at the mutant in confusion, "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"It's me, Steranko. Ivan? Ivy-Pie? We was an item!" the mutant explained.

Bebop gave his partner a dry look, "Ivy-Pie?"

Cinch looked at Rocksteady closely, while listening to his voice, and suddenly saw in place of the mutant Rhino a young short blonde haired man. She gasped, "Ivan?"

"Da. That's right," Rocksteady nodded, "But now I called the Rocksteady." he pumped a fist.

Cinch looked him up in confusion, "What happened to you?"

Rocksteady sighed, "It is long story. I angered old partner and he mutate me into talking Rhino. Comrade, free her." he ordered Bebop.

"What?" Bebop asked in confusion, "But I thought we were gonna-"

"Now!" Rocksteady snorted.

"Alright, don't get trippy." Bebop said, as he freed Cinch from the glue.

Cinch got off the wall and got closer to Rocksteady. She laid a hand on his cheek while looking him in the eye. Suddenly a genuine smile appeared on her face, "It's really you in there."

"Da. I same old Ivan, just stronger." Rocksteady answered.

"Dial it back, yo. You know this oldie?" Bebop motioned to Cinch who frowned from the insult.

Rocksteady frowned at him, "Comrade, show some of the respect. And yes. Abacus and I were old friends from years ago."

"I haven't seen you in so long. I thought you'd have forgotten about me." Cinch said.

"I thought you did the forgetting of me." The Rhino said.

"Uh, I hate to break up this moment, but we better get out of here before someone sees us." Bebop spoke up.

"Agreed. Let's go elsewhere." Rocksteady picked Cinch up, and the two mutants high tailed it out of there.

* * *

They brought Cinch back to Steranko's old place that was in the same messy condition during the Kraang Invasion, "Make yourself at home," Rocksteady told Cinch, as he sat her down, "Sorry we didn't have a chance to tidy up."

Cinch looked around the unkempt lair, while trying not to step on anything, "I can see that."

Rocksteady took a seat at his old desk while Bebop sat on a crate. Cinch pulled up a spare chair and sat down. The Rhino mutant spoke, "So, Abacus, what've you been up to in past years? Last I hear you got big job at Crystal Preparatory school."

"I did, and I've had it for many years until recently." Cinch answered, while squinting her eyes.

"Recently?" Rocksteady asked.

"What happened? You got the boot?" Bebop asked.

Cinch flinched at Bebop's question, but answered, "Yes. And it's because my own students turned on me."

"Problem students? Gotta be careful of those." Bebop chuckled.

"I only had one, and she turned on me after everything I was going to do for her." Cinch spoke up still miffed.

"What heartless student be dumb enough to betray you?" Rocksteady asked.

"A girl named Twilight Sparkle." Cinch answered bitterly.

Bebop and Rocksteady gasped, as Bebop spoke, "Twilight Sparkle? She was your student?"

"You know her too?" Cinch asked in confusion.

"Da! She and Rainboom friends allied with turtle enemies and make fools of us!" Rocksteady pounded a nearby crate.

"I see. Well, I blame those Canterlot Wondercolts for turning her and my students against me resulting in my firing." Cinch explained.

"Hey, we hate those girls too." Bebop answered.

"They always in our way," Rocksteady added.

Cinch hearing this started developing a plan, "It looks like we have a common enemy." The two mutants looked at the woman curiously.

"Say what?" Bebop asked.

"I've seen those turtles you speak of. And they've also brainwashed my students into becoming vigilantes." she explained.

"Yeah. No need to have kids doing stupid stuff like that, right?" Bebop asked, while sucking up.

"So perhaps we should work together in bringing down our enemies and make them pay for all they've done to us?" Cinch suggested.

Rocksteady smirked, "Always the scheming one, Abacus... I've always liked that about you."

Bebop spoke up, "Yo, if we're gonna be taking on the turts and the Rainbooms, we're gonna need some serious back up. And I know just who to call. Be back in a jiff. Hee-Hoo!" Bebop took off.

* * *

With Bebop gone, Rocksteady and Cinch were free to catch up on lost times. As they sat around enjoying some coffee, Rocksteady spoke, "Why did we do the breaking up, Abacus?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Da. We was so close yet we drift so far apart."

"I thought it was obvious. We had different plans. You were going back to Russia to get involved in arms-dealing, which I don't approve of. And I was aiming for my Masters in Teaching. We no longer had time for a relationship."

"And yet look what happened to us." Rocksteady reminded her.

"Yes. I got fired from my position, and you... Well, you know." Abacus said.

"Yeah. I no longer big arms-dealer. Now I just mutant Rhino trying to make the ends meat," he looked at her in concern, "You think we be different if we stayed together?"

"I honestly don't know, Ivan. But it's nice there's still someone in this world I can trust." the two smiled at each other, until they were interrupted by Bebop.

"I'm back, babies. And I got me some back up." he stepped aside, and entering was Baxter Stockman in his robot suit.

"Hello, Steranko." Stockman greeted.

"Hey, is Dexter Bugghead."

Stockman growled, "It's Baxter Stockman! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"You looking different," Rocksteady noticed, "Ah, yes. You no longer buzzing fly mutant."

Stockman grumbled, "Yeah. No thanks to the Turtles. Anyway, Zeck came to me and told me of your problem. And perhaps we can once again help each other out. This time no Shredder, no Bradford, Xever, or Tiger Claw to push us around."

"Yes. This time we in charge." Rocksteady agreed.

"Stockman's been salvaging spare elite Foot Bots and making them into his new robot army." Bebop explained.

"Excellent," Rocksteady turned to Cinch, "This is old comrade-"

Baxter interrupted him, "Baxter Stockman. And you're Abacus Cinch?"

"Correct." Cinch fixed her glasses.

"I heard you were Principal of Crystal Prep. You know I was a student there once, perhaps you've heard of me?" Stockman nudged her.

"Sorry, but I think I would've remembered you." Cinch answered dryly, making Stockman face fault.

Bebop spoke to his partner, "And I got us another big surprise." he chuckled.

Entering the lair was Hun still a mutant turtle. Rocksteady got up in shock, "What is this? Another turtle?"

"Don't be fooled, Rock. This ain't one of the turtles or their allies." Bebop assured him.

"Those turtles did this to me. And I want to return the favor." Hun explained.

Rocksteady paused upon hearing his voice and suddenly remember, "Comrade Hun?"

"Yes, Steranko, it's me." Hun answered.

"Looks like you got same fate as us." Rocksteady said on behalf of himself and Bebop.

"All thanks to the turtles and the Rainbooms. So perhaps if we do join forces like old times we can put an end to them. The entire Purple Dragon gang will be behind us one hundred percent." Hun smirked.

"I like the hundred percent." Rocksteady said with excitement.

"So we're all agreed?" Cinch asked.

"All the way." Bebop answered.

"We'll show those turtles and those Rainbooms never to mess with us." Stockman said while drumming his fingers.

"And they will be the ones who suffer a humiliating defeat." Hun promised.

Rocksteady nodded, "Right," he looked to Cinch, "Though something has to be done about your appearance."

"My appearance?" she asked in confusion.

"You are the intimidating, but not intimidating enough." the Rhino explained.

"I think she's pretty intimidating already." Bebop admitted.

"I have just the thing to bring out the better side of you." Rocksteady said, as he showed Cinch off.

* * *

Later the four enemies were waiting around, and stepping out from a changing screen was Abacus dressed in ninja armor and a familiar styled helmet. The group looked at her and applauded, "Oh, yeah. Now that's something."

"Just like looking at Shredder." Hun admitted.

Cinch looked herself over, "This isn't usually my choice in attire, but if it'll strike fear into the hearts of those who betrayed me. I'll go along with it." she said while holding a silver crystal pointed staff.

Rocksteady spoke, "Turtle Ninjas and Rainboom girls will never know what coming." he snickered to himself.

 **(A new evil dream team has been formed. And Cinch and Rocksteady back when he was human used to date.)**


	20. Cinch's Epiphany

**(And welcome to the next chapter where our heroes fight the group bent on revenge.)**

The next morning down in the turtles lair, Fugitoid, Indigo, Keno, Juniper, and Starlight were off to the side as space was cleared out for something. Suddenly music started playing and out came the Rainbooms and the rest of the Crystal Prep Girls wearing the same outfits they wore for their Dance Magic Music Video.

As they danced around they were accompanied by the turtles, April, Casey, Karai, and Shini who were also dressed up. Leo was in the same black coat and fedora he wore during the turtles time traveling monster hunt with Renet, Raph was wearing a hip hop outfit, Donnie was dressed as Elvis Presley with a matching wig, Mikey was dressed like a High school kid during the 90s, Karai was wearing a green Japanese dress, April was sporting a sixties hippie look, Casey was dressed in his own hip hop clothes, Shinigami was dressed in an 80s styled outfit with her hair looking frizzed, and even Spike was included wearing a Kung Fu outfit his size.

The group was performing in sync with their ninja friends as the same song played for them. The others watched to the side looking impressed, "Now that is a catchy beat." Fugitoid said while moving his head to the rhythm.

"Yeah, and I always hated that song because it played everywhere I was." Juniper added.

"I still can't believe I go on vacation for a week, and come back to find out the girls did something this cool without me." Indigo said in disbelief.

"I'm sure they wish you were in it when they first did this." Starlight told her.

"Oh, well. It still looks cool even without me in it." Indigo admitted.

After performing, the guys took a break, while enjoying pizza, "That was a cool performance." Mikey said.

"For real," Keno agreed, "Hey, I hope you guys didn't mind me picking up a few pies." he motioned to the pizzas.

"You're forgiven." Mikey answered.

"I love these outfits you supplied us with, Rarity." April told the fashion girl.

"Thank you, April," Rarity replied, before looking over Leo's outfit, "Though I'm fascinated by your attire Leo. However did you come across such a wonderful coat and hat?"

"I got this from Renet when we were in Transylvania in the past." Leo answered.

"Well, you pull off the Van Helsing look very well."

"And you guys were awesome," Rainbow put in, "And it'll be better when we perform for our schools tonight."

"Are you really sure it's safe for us to reveal ourselves?" Donnie asked.

"Come on, D, CHS knows you guys." Pinkie reminded them.

"But Crystal Prep doesn't." Raph reminded her.

"That's why this is an opportunity to introduce you guys." Lemon said.

"Will C.P be as accepting of us as CHS was?" Mikey asked.

"Our school has become better now that Cinch isn't there to make everything worse." Sugarcoat said.

"Besides our class trip is about to wrap up, and we want to go out with something cool." Sour put in.

"And our video combined with all of you is the perfect way to introduce you all to them." Sunny added.

"Where are we even going to hold it?" Leo asked.

"Just leave that to us." Twilight answered.

As the students left the lair and headed back to their hotel, a Stockman Bot was spying on them before leaving to report back to his master.

* * *

As the sun began setting, Fugitoid, Starlight, and Juniper were escorting the students, and Principals into a old abandoned warehouse that was set up with folding chairs and a stage courtesy of the girls teamwork. Everyone was taking their seats, while the girls and ninjas watched from behind the curtain of the stage all dressed up.

"Everyone's here." Sunset told them.

"I got butterflies in my stomach." Fluttershy said nervously.

"Me too." Mikey added while shaking.

"Remember, guys, stay focused and it'll all work out." Sunset calmed them.

"Sunset's right. Remember together we can do anything we set our minds too." Leo added.

"Ooh, it's time." Pinkie smiled.

On the stage stepped Fugitoid who spoke into a mic, "Welcome everyone from CHS and Crystal prep. I am your host Fugitoid. I hope you're all ready for a spectacular performance by some of my closest friends and some very special guests."

Principal Cadence who was sitting up front with Principal Celestia and V.P Luna, spoke up, "I wonder what guests they have booked?"

"We have a pretty good idea." Principal Celestia answered, as she and her sister shared a smile much to Principal Cadence's confusion.

"And now without further adieu. I give you CHS' very own Rainbooms and Crystal Prep's Shadowbolts accompanied by our special guests... The Ninjas!"

The crowd of students applauded from the hype as the curtain came up with the music beginning. As soon as the curtain was up everyone saw the turtles and were shocked, especially the Crystal Prep students. The group began the dance number, but it didn't last long as a hole was blasted in the wall of the warehouse disrupting the music.

Everyone looked over and saw marching in through the hole were Stockman Bots armed with blasters, and even Elite Foot Bots given Stockman makeovers, "What in the..." Principal Cadence gasped.

"Oh, no." Keno who was sitting with Indigo, Juniper, and Starlight gasped.

The robots lined up on two sides, as Stockman entered armed and ready with his robot suit, "Greetings, everybody!"

"Derek Sockman?" Starlight asked.

Stockman growled, and shouted, "Baxter Stockman!"

"Why're you here, Stockman?" Leo demanded.

"Simple, Leonardo. Revenge!"

"Well, you ain't gonna be getting' much of that if it's you against all of us." Applejack noted they outnumbered him even with his robots.

"On the contrary, Applejack. I've got plenty of back up." Stockman answered, as Bebop, Rocksteady, and Hun entered through the hole.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" Mikey gasped.

"And Hun?" Casey asked in confusion.

"Turtle Ninjas and Rainboom Girls, we meet again." Rocksteady said.

"Betcha didn't think you'd ever see us this quickly again, huh?" Bebop asked.

"And I still have a score to settle with you for doing this to me!" Hun roared, as Purple Dragon goons entered.

Pinkie turned to the fourth wall, "Talk about letting go issues." Hun was confused, as were the Purple Dragons.

"Whatever. Even with all of you we'll beat you like always because we're awesome." Rainbow boasted.

"Not this time, Rainbow haired girl," Rocksteady said, "Because we got extra surprise for you." Suddenly stepping in through the hole in the wall was Cinch wearing the Shredder armor supplied to her.

"Cinch?!" the students and adults gasped.

"Yes. Me." she confirmed.

"Her wearing Shredder's armor is just a nightmare." Rarity told the girls who agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Principal Cadence demanded.

"I'm here to right a wrong."

"What wrong?" Twilight asked.

"The wrong you and those other girls have done costing me both my job and reputation." the former principal accused.

"What we've done?!" Sunset asked in disbelief.

"Don't put your hang ups on us, Cinch. You did it to yourself!" Rainbow argued.

"I find that highly doubtful." Cinch denied with a stuck up face.

Sunny spoke up to her, "You mind molded all of us into acting like replicas of yourself and only look out for our own interests!"

Twilight spoke up equally angry, "You blackmailed me into joining the Friendship Games, and constantly pressured me one way after another. Even forcing me to unleash magic I could not control, and then had the gall to call me a monster while fleeing like a coward!"

The students were getting nervous from all the rising tension, as Rocksteady looked confused, "I thought you said they betrayed you?"

"It doesn't matter now." Cinch replied.

"What're you even doing with these guys?" Pinkie asked while motioning to the bad guys.

Rocksteady answered, "Abacus and I were once the item."

"Item?" the girls gasped.

Rainbow covered her mouth, "I'm gonna heave."

"Have you been spying on us all this time?" Sour asked in shock.

"Yes! And for good reason."

"What good reason?" Principal Celestia inquired.

Cinch motioned to the turtles, "These monsters! These freaks! They've turned your so called best students and my own into vigilantes taking on things that should be handled by professionals."

"That's where you're wrong, Cinch," Leo stepped forward, "We've only trained them to defend themselves, and they've helped us in a lot of situations. They're capable of so much, but you're too blinded by your ego to realize that!"

"Yeah, no wonder you were fired." Raph snarked.

"And you call us freaks?" Donnie asked insulted, "Look at who you're with."

"Hey!" Bebop called.

"Enough!" Cinch shouted, "I've come here to restore order and I will have it. This magic you constantly use has made you cheaters and a bad influence on everyone!"

Starlight whispered to Juniper and Indigo, "I am so glad I was never taught by someone like her."

Leo spoke to the bad guys, "You shouldn't have come here at all. And we're going to make you wish you hadn't... Ninjas-"

Twilight cleared her throat and spoke to Leo, "Leo, if I may make a request. Could I do it this time? It's kinda personal."

Leo smiled, "You earned it."

Twilight smiled, back, before calling out to her friends who drew their weapons, "Ninjas! Take them down!"

* * *

And so the two sides engaged in battle, while the students and adults went for cover. The Shadowbolts, Fugitoid, Starlight, and Juniper were fighting the Stockman Bots of both levels and the Purple Dragons, while the others went after Stockman, Cinch, and the three mutants.

The Shadowbolts disarmed and destroyed the Stockman Bots one after another while dodging the laser shots from their blasters. As some Purple Dragons were about to come at them from behind, Karai morphed into her snake mode and knocked them out. She returned to her human form and spoke, "Keep your eyes peeled on all sides, girls," she looked around seeing more robots were coming, and spoke to herself, "We'll need back up." she whipped out her phone to make a call.

As Bebop and Rocksteady fought the Turtles, and Rainbooms, Raph spoke up, "Seriously, Rocksteady, you dated a woman like that?"

"Hey, you should see how she looked in high school." Rocksteady argued.

"I don't even wanna know what she looked like back then." Donnie replied.

"Neither did I." Bebop agreed, as he danced around the turtles while firing lasers from his belt.

Hun was facing off against Keno who donned his Nightwatcher attire and weapons, Casey, April, Karai, and Shini, "You know, Hun, I still can't get over the fact this is what you look like now." Casey laughed.

"Don't remind me. Now I have to live with this look for the rest of my life!" Hun shouted, as he attacked them with his raw strength.

Pinkie who was close by spoke again to the Fourth Wall, "Some people just can't handle change."

Hun went over to her and looked to the fourth wall up close, before shouting at her, "Why do you keep doing that?! Who are you talking to? THERE'S NO ONE THERE!"

"Or is there?" Pinkie asked mysteriously before winking at the fourth wall.

Stockman was shooting lasers from his blaster arms, until Rarity used her magic shield power to protect the innocent ones, "I hope I can keep this up long enough for something good to happen."

Suddenly from the very hole the villains entered, came a familiar singing trio, "Hey, guys!" Sonata called.

"Adagio! Aria! Sonata!" April called.

"We got a call from Karai and heard you could use some assistance." Adagio began.

"And we brought it in." Aria said, as the Mighty Mutanimals and Bandit Raccoon approached.

"All right! Reinforcements!" Raph cheered.

"Mutanimals, ho!" Slash ordered, as they went into battle.

* * *

And so the additional allies started laying the smack down on the robots and Purple Dragons. As Juniper came face to face with Stockman, the mad genius was ready to attack, only for Bandit to jump at him, "Bandit Raccoon's in your face, boy!" he obstructed Stockman's view with his body.

"Get off me, you rodent!" Stockman tried to pull him off.

Juniper watched as Bandit distracted Stockman before calling out, "Bandit, disengage. I got a shot!"

"All yours." Bandit got off Stockman who was Juniper delivering a flying kick to him.

"Booyakasha!" she nailed Stockman sending him falling backwards.

Stockman got up and looked around seeing his robot army was crumbling at the might of his enemies, and started creeping away. When he got to the hole, Bebop spotted him, "Stockman, where do you think you're going?"

"I've had my fair share of defeats, so I'm punching out and calling it a draw." Stockman fled.

"Stockman!" Hun shouted, only to get nailed by Casey and Keno, "Taking out you two will bring me great pleasure." Hun staretd attacking the two boys, until Slash tackled him to the side.

"You ain't the only big turtle around here!" Slash told Hun, as the two grappled. It was a battle of strength against the two, until Slash threw Hun over his shoulders and crashed on the floor.

During the battle, Cinch had made her way to the adults and looked at Cadence, "You took my job from me."

"I didn't take it. I was appointed that position when the school board and Super Intendent Amore let you go. All because you couldn't resist trying to tell them what happened during the Friendship Games. And with the addition of the students willing to call you out on your behavior and foul play against Twilight blackmailing her, you deserved to be fired."

"You betrayed me!" Cinch tried to attack with her weapon, only for it to freeze with a magic aura surrounding it. It flew out of Cinch's hands and slid across the floor. Cinch looked and saw Twilight approaching armed and ready.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on Principal Cadence!" she attacked Cinch who could only dodge, having no fighting skills at all, "You're so wrapped up in your own little world thinking everything is all about you, you don't realize you're making everybody hate you!"

"I offered you what you wanted and you passed it up." Cinch reminded Twilight.

"You bribed and blackmailed me with it. And you mentioned you knew I was always an outcast at Crystal Prep and yet you did nothing to help me at all. It was always Cadence there for me when I was down, never you! You said my friends the turtles were freaks and monsters? Well, the only monster I see here is you!" she knocked Cinch to the ground and aimed her weapon at her much to everyone's shock.

"What're you going to do, kill me?" she asked nervously.

Twilight frowned as if the idea was tempting her, until Leo called out, "Don't do it, Twilight. It's not worth it!"

"Don't lose sight of who you really are!" Karai reminded her.

Twilight looked at Cinch who was shaking with fear. The girl sighed, as she lowered her weapon, "I'm not going to do that. Because it's not me. I don't do that kind of stuff. Not even to the likes of you."

As the fighting stopped, The Purple Dragons were dragging Hun out through the hole, while Bebop spoke to Rocksteady, "Dang, Rock, your old girlfriend isn't what you thought she was. Let's get out of here." Bebop said before walking away. At this point to them the fight was pointless now that their forces had dropped and things got too depressing for the fight to even be worth it.

As Rocksteady walked to the hole, Cinch pleaded, "Ivan, help me."

Rocksteady looked back at his former love with disappointment, and answered, "Help yourself for once." he walked away leaving Cinch in tears. Unknown to anyone, as soon as Rocksteady was outside, he had a single tear coming down his normal eye.

Back inside, the ninjas surrounded Cinch, as Leo spoke, "Now you see how it feels when someone turns their back on you when you need them the most? Just like you did to Twilight. It hurts more than anything."

"Even more than shell rash." Mikey said, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Raph.

Cinch for the first time in her life could finally see exactly how Twilight felt during the Friendship games. Alone and powerless to do anything, "I-I'm so sorry. I just thought that..."

"That winning was all that matters or that people expect us to win?" Sour asked rhetorically.

"We learned winning isn't always what matters." Sunny explained.

"And it makes us better people." Lemon added.

"Except unlike you who ran from problems we stayed and faced it." Sugarcoat added.

"Because that's what friends do." Indigo said, as the whole ninja team stood together.

"Even someone like you is capable of Friendship, Cinch, if you actually try to make an effort to understand it." Twilight told her.

"But how? I-I don't know anything about Friendship." Cinch explained in confusion.

"Well, maybe you just need the right people to show you." Sunset answered, as she and Twilight offered her their hands.

Cinch took a chance and accepted their hands before being pulled to her feet. She removed her Shredder helmet and dropped it to the floor before addressing everyone, "I want to apologize to each and everyone of you. To those of you at CHS, I was wrong to belittle you right to your faces during the party before the games. I had no right to criticize you on how you do things at your school. And to my former students, it was wrong of me to try and make you think your only concern was either yourselves and the school. I truly am unfit to lead Crystal Prep as Principal. You deserve someone fair and just. Someone you can trust and depend on. Someone like Cadence." she smiled at her former Dean, who smiled back.

"Thank you for those words, Abacus." Cadence said.

"I can only hope one day I will be truly forgiven for my ill deeds." Cinch said with hope.

"Well, you'll have to be working long and hard to regain anyone's trust." Raph said.

"Raph." Sunset nudged him.

"No. He's right," Cinch agreed, "I will do whatever it takes to show everyone I can change and be a better person."

Twilight spoke, "If you can make an effort in that then it's a start." she smiled.

Cinch smiled back, as Fugitoid spoke up, "well, now that's we've all made up in a way. What say we celebrate?"

"Sounds good to us." Leo agreed.

"But we may have to clean up here." Karai noticed the mess left behind during their fight.

"I suggest we get started right away." Rockwell said.

"Then let us help our friends." Leatherhead said, as he brought over some cleaning supplies.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Leatherhead." Pinkie agreed.

"And we still got a show to put on." Rainbow added.

"Come on, team." Leo said, as everyone pitched in to make the warehouse cleaned so they could continue with their performance.

 **(And there you have it. Team Revenge has been defeated and Cinch finally got it through he thick skull and learned winning isn't everything, and not everything is about her.)**


	21. Ninja Crystal Rainbooms

**(And here's the finale. I hope anyone enjoyed it.)**

After much cleaning up, the warehouse was in perfect condition again for the performance the ninjas were meant to put on. Everyone was back in their seats, with Cinch out of her ninja armor sitting next to the Mutanimals, while trying not to feel awkward. Fugitoid took the mic again and spoke into it, "Welcome back,my friends. Forgive us for that interruption a moment ago. But when you're with this group it's never simple. Now then let's have another round of applause for our heroes the Rainbooms, Shadowbolts, and Ninja Turtles!" The students cheered once again, as the curtain went up and the heroes began performing.

(Equestria Girls: Dance Magic)

The audience consisting of the students and the mutants had gotten out of their seats and began rocking to the rhythm with the performers. Even Principal Celestia, Principal Cadence, V.P Luna, and Cinch got up to dance along. Sunset Shimmer reached down to Fugitoid who took her hand and was brought up to the stage to dance along with her and the others. The Shadowbolts pulled Indigo and Keno up to the stage, Twilight pulled Starlight up, and Shini pulled Juniper up on stage. And so the whole ninja crew danced away and partied.

* * *

Afterward, all of the students were catching up with their mutant allies along with the Crystal Prep students getting to know their new mutant friends better. By the snack and refreshment table were the ninjas relaxing from their performance, "We nailed it, dudes!" Mikey cheered.

"I gotta say we did very well." Donnie admitted.

"We were super!" Pinkiie cheered.

"Indeed," Principal Celestia answered, as she approached with Luna, Cadence, and Cinch, "Once again you all worked together and saved not only the students of CHS, but Crystal Prep as well."

"You all have my gratitude," Cadence commended them, "And you, Leonardo. Thank you so much for being there for Twilight."

"No problem, ma'am." Leo answered, as he smiled at Twilight who returned the gesture.

"This is definitely going to be an experience Princess Twilight will wanna hear." Sunset told the group who agreed.

"I'm sure she'll get a kick out of it." Fugitoid laughed.

"Professor," Celestia began, "I was wondering if you would be interested in a proposition of mine."

"A proposition?" Fugitoid asked.

"Yes. Since you don't have too much to do aside from assisting the girls in whatever matters, I was wondering if you would be interested in being our new Science teacher since our last one decided to retire?"

The group of ninjas were surprised at the offer, as Fugitoid was flabbergasted, "You want me to teach at CHS?"

Celestia nodded, "Someone with your brain would be perfect to teach the students about science. So do we have a deal?" she offered Fugitoid her hand.

Fugitoid looked to all his friends who was beckoning him to take the job. Fugitoid looked back at Celestia and shook her hand, "I accept the job, Principal Celestia."

"Good. You start when we get home."

"Congratulations, Fugitoid." Fluttershy smiled at him.

"Learning under you should be fun." Pinkie added.

"Hopefully not too boring." Rainbow replied.

"Thank you all. This could be the next chapter of my new life." Fugitoid said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile at Steranko's warehouse, Rocksteady and Bebop were lounging around and dealing with their failure. Bebop spoke to his partner, "If we ever see Stockman or any of those ninjas again, it'll be too soon," he noticed Rocksteady wasn't even paying attention, "Yo, Ivan. What up?"

"Huh? Oh, comrade. Is nothing." he answered.

"You sure? You look out of it. Probably because you had to dump your ex again. Can't blame ya though. I mean you heard what she did. And people say we're bad guys. But trust me, ya did the right thing."

"Da. The right thing." Rocksteady replied, but felt unsure. He looked at an old picture of himself and Cinch when they were teenagers looking happy together. Even with all that went down, he wouldn't say it out loud, but he still cared about her.

* * *

The next morning, the ninjas of New York and the girls stood on opposite sides once again bidding farewell. Leo spoke to Twilight as they embrace, "Take care, Twilight."

"You too, Leo."

"Oh, Mikey! Leatherhead!" Pinkie bawled as she hugged the two.

"It's ok, Pinkie Pie." Leatherhead consoled her.

"Yeah, girl. We'll see each other again soon enough. Mikey added.

Rarity embraced April and Donnie, "It was so much fun working together like before." Rarity told them.

"Yeah. We really have to get together more often." April agreed.

"Hopefully when there's nothing after our heads." Donnie humored them, and they laughed.

Rockwell and Caseyw ere saying their farewells to Rainbow and Applejack, "You girls take care now." Rockwell began.

"Count on it, Doc." Rainbow replied.

"And come back any time." Casey added.

"You betcha, Case." A.J answered.

Fluttershy hugged Slash, "No matter how many times we'll meet again, I'll always miss you when it's time to go." she told him.

"I know, Fluttershy. I know."

Sunset and Fugitoid spoke to Raph and Mona, "You two love birds take care now." Fugitoid warned them.

Mona blushed, as Raph replied, "Funny I was gonna tell the same to you guys." Fugitoid and Sunset got flustered like Raph and Mona.

Starlight was saying her farewells to Karai and Shini, "I'll be sure to let Princess Twilight how things are going here."

"Thank you so much, Starlight." Shini said.

"And if there's any problem on your end. Let her know she can count on us to help." Karai added.

"You know it." Starlight smiled.

Keno was embracing Indigo and saying a farewell to the Shadowbolts, "It was great fighting along side you girls."

"Same to you, Keno." Sour agreed.

"You take care, Keno. And don't get yourself into too much trouble." Indigo told him.

"Might be hard if the trouble comes looking for me." Keno replied. Indigo chuckled and the two shared one last kiss.

Juniper was hugging Bandit, "I'll miss you, Bandit."

"Same here, Juniper. But hey, now that I'm kicking it with the Mutanimals I won't be so lonely anymore."

"Just like me now that I've made friends as well." Juniper agreed, as they cuddled.

"Come on team, let me hear it all around!" Mikey called, and everyone shouted.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

The heroes of New York watched as their friends headed down from the roof and got on their respective buses that headed back home.

"There they go." Mikey watched them leave.

"Yep." April agreed.

"Now it's back to us doing what we do best." Leo told them.

"Stopping evil." Raph said.

"Fighting crime." Casey added.

"And looking out for each other." Slash finished.

* * *

Some time later back at CHS, Starlight had returned home to Equestria, and the Shadowbolts returned to Crystal Prep. One morning the Rainbooms had entered the science lab and awaited for their instructor. Soon, the door to the lab opened, and walking inside was Fugitoid wearing a lab coat. He went to his desk and spoke to the students.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt, and I am your new Science teacher. I hope we get along well." he said, as the Rainbooms smiled knowing this was going to be some school year.

 **(And there you go. This one is in the books. Next Equestria Ninja Girls fic to be brought here will be Wanted Bebop and Rocksteady.)**


End file.
